


A marriage or charade?

by Charrise



Series: Aikka as a darker person or love medicine [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Also now inspired a bit by crazy rich asians., F/M, I got this idea from watching a soap opera pasion De gavalines, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: Ok this is part of the love medicine series and explores a bit of Aikka as a darker person series but here’s the summary:Aikka 2 years ago had cast aside Eva ending their friendship when she thought she had betrayed him but in truth she was true a year ago he realized she was telling the truth and now he wants to apologize, and he soon learns she’s engaged, and is filled with jealousy the thing is Eva who had a suffered a traumatic experience could not let any man touched her and so has agreed to marry a man whose sexuality is not accepted by his parents who refuse to give his inheritance unless he is married to a woman, though a deep friendship has bloomed between the two there is no attraction too bad Aikka doesn’t know that and her fiancé falling in love with a Nourasian Knight Eva’s paternal relatives high class, conventional and wanting her to marry someone of their own kind. And we have quite a story!





	1. Chapter 1

> Aikka’s POV 

Aikka looked out the balcony as a memory of a smiling sixteen-year-old girl filled his mind. “My son, what troubles you?” He sighed as he stared at the worried Azul orbs of his mother, her eyes filled with knowing not even having to bother to ask. His mother simply a sad smile and asked “Are you thinking of her again my son?”

”Who” Though he already knew the obvious answer.

His mother looked at him sadly as she knew by now he was trying to avoid the conversation entirely, shaking her head in sadness she replied “Molly.”

”Eva” he corrected her, “Her name is Eva.” 

Queen Nori looked at her son, and Aikka could feel the sadness in her as he again looked towards the sky to the city not particularly seeing it as a beauty with raven hair, slightly dyed red on top eyes and a star on her left cheek a stripe on her right filled his mind. Her laughter her ruby eyes looking at him with utter kindness her energetic nature and finally He again saw her smile her beautiful kind smile. 

“My son you could ask her to see you again to visit you.”

He gave a sad laugh as he stated, Don’t you remember mother? I banished her remember? I banished her two years ago, and never come back, to never show her face to Nourasia again.”

”My son, she will come if you invite her and She will forgive you?”

He turned to look at his mother utter cynicism filling his blue orbs. “In what way Mother, After what I did, I didn’t trust her, I didn’t believe her when she told me the truth, I thought she betrayed and locked her Ina dungeon telling her she was dead to me and abandoning her to the Krogs mercy. She can never forgive me.”

”My son, let me remind you, that she’s still alive, and the Krigs told us they didn’t torture her, you can see for yourself if that’s true.” 

Aikka turned to look at his mother a sad look in his eyes then nodded, as he asked to walk towards a certain mirror in a certain room where only memeber a of the immediate royal family could go in. He sighed as he silenced his pace and recited an invisibility spell under his breathe for only members of the royal family could know the way. The clicking of his heels were silenced as he walked slowly ever so slowly to his destination. It was a tedious walk almost half an hours worth of a journey for he had to go through the courtyard through several chambers and buildings of the palace abandoned and unused before he could reach his destination, with a sigh he looked back ever so carefully, making sure he wasn’t followed he scanned a bit his ears listening for even the slightest sound even the slightest breathe but he could hear nothing, sighing a breathe of relief he chanted a spell to open the door and entered the hallway.

It was a dark room, shabby the paint almost peeling off. And their on the far off corner was a mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, Crystal glass that looked like it was just newly created framed in pure gold with silver engravings on it, and written in a glowing type of metal was ancient Nourasian text. Seeing this he couldn’t help but be remind of a tale Eva once told him, Snow White. He smiled his Earth princess was a lot like Snow White in appearance, raven hair, pale skin and a rare beauty, but what really reminded him of the tale was the mirror, the mirror like in the fairy tale was magic. “Havie sekai ni go” Even the words were earily similar, “Mirror Mirror, on the corner, show me now my hearts desire.” And in a flash the mirror’s crystal began to be covered in a purple clouding hue , until it showed him an image of a beautiful young woman, a star on her left cheek a stripe on her right, smiling and laughing. His heart twinged at the image but he couldn’t help but smile. The Mirror never lied, nor showed false images, breathing a sigh of relief he couldn’t help but smile, she was alright, his mother was right she was unharmed, and with that the mirror flowed for a bit before the crystal turned Back to only show his reflection, he sighed a bit annoyed but he couldn’t complain, the love of his life was alright after all, that was all he needed to know. 

Little did Aikka know that the Crogs didn’t tell the truth they had done something to her. Aikkasigehd as he sat down a rusty chair barely able to hold his weight. “Eva” he whispered eyes closed as the image of her crying face her face soaked tears bloodshot ruby orbs looked at him with utter hurt and betrayal as he gave her up to the Krogs, a tear dropped down in his cheek as one thought came to him ‘She’ll never forgive me.’

Eva’s POV 

She looked down at a Ming vase white plaster colored slightly by blue streaks of paint, slowly dropped down to make a tree a stork a story, as a certain prince filled her mind ‘Aikka’. She missed him, she missed him so much, and wished so dearly that she could see him, only for her to remember two things. 1. She was banished from nourasia never to come back again. 2. Aikka hated her. 

She sighed as she remembered the look of utter fury and disdain he gave her the way his eyes were void of any symphaty or care telling her to never show her face to him again as he gave her away to the Krogs. 

The krogs.

Eva shook at the memory

Their hands on her, crawling up her skin like spiders, as their tongues traveled her slithering like snakes, as they feasted on her maiden head entering her over and over brutally attacking her as she begged them to stop, over and over again, she shook tears threatening to fall.

”Eva?” She opened her eyes to find the worried voice of a handsome young man deep brown eyes filled with care. 

“Jacob” She whispered, as she looked at her arm, as he was holding it giving it a light squeeze. 

“You Ok?” His eyes were filled with so much concern, she gave him a playful reassuring smile, “Yes don’t worry, just remembering something.”

He looked at her worried, “So tell me, how was your blind date?” 

Jacob frowned as his face mushed into disgust “Not so great turns out he was a complete jerk who only wanted you know.”

She laughed “I know.” 

“Why can’t I find a great guy?” He complained.

”Because it’s easier to find a great friend she chimed, eyes smiling at him with utter amusement. He sighed “Fine you’re right and I know.”

”Hey maybe I can give you advice some advice on a guy-“

”Oh that would be great except-“

”Darling Open the door!” A woman’s luminous voice chimed up, it was a soft voice older, refined yet demanding, Jacob looked utterly terrified as Eva sighed opening the door.

”Mrs Aileen what a surprise she chimed.”

Eva was a looking at a beautiful woman her face holding a few wrinkles almost graying but still beautiful, she looked to be in her early forties as the woman’s emerald orbs warmed up as she looked at her. “Now my dear I told you many times before call me mom, I mean you are my son’s future wife, which I hope I’ll grandchildren soon, but not too soon, I do want both of you to finish college, Eva nodded smiling with a bit of embarrassment thought inside she knew that would never happen one of the reasons she actually her engagement was simple, she knew Jacob had no interest in having sex with her.

She turned around and sighed, as Jacob was desperately trying to hide his art, Linda Aileen turned around and sighed, “Jacob honey, how many times do I have to tell you, you’re father and I don’t mind you chasing your dream of becoming an artist, I mean you’ll have enough money all your life anyways, as she walked over and remove the cloth he had hastily thrown in, as she examined the painting.

it was a type of Roman painting portraying different kinds of loves mostly romantic, from an unrequited maiden crying as a man didn’t love her back to a jealous suitor slaying the winner of the band of a damsel he loved to  a maiden youth kissing as they we’d.” Mrs Aileen oohed and awed obviously admiring her son’s work. “Oh Jacob this is a master piece and this obviously inspired by someone” As she smiled and looked at Eva.” 

“Yup” Eva chimed lying through her teeth. Aileen leaned forward giving both a kiss on the cheek. “Well at at darling I’ve got to go I have a diplomatic job that needs to be taken care of, Oh and Eva tell your father Is aid hello and that we’ve got another ambassador job for him.”

”Will do.” Eva replied as Aileen left smiling and laughing eyes full of amusement as she looked at the two. 

When she left Jacob fell to his knees as Eva sat on a couch exhausted. “Good thing you didn’t add the two youths part yet right?”

Jacob simply nodded and sighed.


	2. Arrangement to meet the son

Aikka's Pov

He sighed as he woke, smelling of sweat and a woman's perfume, the sheets were soaked with his pleasure and hers as he quickly got himself dressed. She was still here, then again she was a noblewoman of the Nourasian court, prideful things as they were, she probably expected to be his mistress and then eventual queen. She was a high ranking woman, beautiful witty and had similarities in personality with The woman he loved, and had the raven black hair she had and her skin was pale but not like his beautiful Eva's.

He sighed mentally groaning he probably had no one to blame but himself for this nuisance, the woman probably wasn't going to leave him alone for a while that was for sure, sheesh what was it with the noble women thinking that once they became his mistress they'd eventually keep his love when they never had it in the first place, for that reasoning, then again they always thought they had. He had gone several mistresses one official because she was energetic as his love but didn't have the fire, this one had wit and was aggressive but didn't have her charm. She probably expected to be an official mistress, he groaned it was possible, but he couldn't help but wonder how long he'd be able to use as a replacement before his anger got him, he didn't know. Quickly he got his robe, his pants and began to dress, lest she woke and expected more, he wasn't in the mood right now, besides he needed to meet an earth official. He could hear her groans and sighs signaling she was about to wake up. Lady Helena, for that, was her name opened one lazy turned around and looked at him giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Won't you come back to bed my lord?"

He shook his head saying not now.

She frowned at that "But my lord I do miss your warmth, she cooed. Huh, so she was flirting with him? might as well humor her. "Excuse Me, my lady, I do so regret disappointing one so beautiful as yourself." "My lord." She purred giggling in a silly manner as she continued to flirt with him. "Well come now then."

"But unfortunately I have a meeting with an ambassador from Earth." 

She sighed, "Then my lord I hope to entertain you again tonight?" 

He thought about it for a moment, then said: " If you wish." And then proceeded to leave his quarters already dressed in a presentable manner, he didn't really want to continue this flirting game too much but she would at least help him get rid of some sexual frustration. He sighed disappointed in himself. Every one of his morals screamed curses at him for he believed that women shouldn't be treated so casually like this thrown away like a toy only a true monster would do that. and that was what he had become, a monster a piece of dirt or something so disgusting one would avoid stepping their shoe on it, but She haunted his dreams. Whispering to him, enticing him, his dreams of Eva were running wild and were far from innocent leaving him in a such a state of frustration that he needed to take it out lest he goes mad. 

Calming down inwardly he sighed as a hope began to flutter in his chest at the realization that the ambassador was from earth, perhaps just perhaps it was Eva, perhaps he could see her again, only for that hope to be crushed once he remembered he had banished her from Nourasia for life, meaning it was not likely he’d see her again, especially when he told her that she’d be dead if he saw her again, he’d kill her himself.

He regretted that so much, only for another thought and another hope to come to him, what if It was her father who was the ambassador, Don Wei was stated to have come from a political family and had begun to be a diplomat despite still having his racing career, maybe just maybe he could convince his beloved’s father to let him see his daughter again to see the woman he loved again. 

Only for that hope to be crush once he realize her father would probably never let him near his little girl again, not after what he did to her and not after what he let happen to her.

Only for another hope to reach his head, maybe he could convince her father of the sincerity of his regret, how much he truly missed her and how much he truly regretted his mistake, how much he wanted to be with her, I mean her father made the mistake of hurting her like he did years ago right? Betraying her trust. It was a long shot but maybe just maybe he could convince her father to let him see her again.

only for that hope to be crushed yet again, as he saw that it was not a Wei to greet him but a woman looking to be in her early forties greeted him, “Your highness how nice it is too you” She greeted. 

‘Liar’ he thought but didn’t say out loud, he knew the woman had heard stories of him of his sexual appetite for women throughout the Nourasian court during the first few days of her stay, as custom she met the council before him. 

“My name is Juliana Aileen, I’m the ambassador of the earth coalition."

He faked a smile "Hello Mrs?"

"Yes, I'm married how'd you know?"

"I didn't I just usually ask that beforehand."

"Hmm." She replied,

"So I'm here to invite goodwill between Nourasins and humans." He nodded knowing how much the humans wanted Nourasians as allies especially now that they were free from the Krogs an ideal ally for the human race, adapting fast to their technology, their magic was more powerful than any weapon a species could create and more importantly they could reproduce with humans.

He smiled at her, as she continued to talk "In fact, we would like to invite you to a gala on earth your highness."

he gave her a tight smile as he refused "I'm sorry but I am hosting an annual national exhibit right now."

She looked at him quizzically. 

"We Nourasinas admire art and every year we look at the finest works of art inspire the rawest of emotions."

She smiled at the knowledge, "Oh like my son is a painter,"

"Hmm, your son is a painter?"

"Yes he's the finest of artist, in fact, I think he'd love to get some publicity."

He smiled as he found a fast way to get rid of her,  "Then why don't invite him to Nourasia and get to know him as well as look at some of his art."

She looked stunned, "Uhh, I thank you for your kind offer but my sone has a fiancee who he's madly in love with, and I think he doesn't want to leave her, so uhh."

"Why don't I invite his fiancee as well they have a romantic get away together."

"That would be wonderful actually, he smiled, "Then it's settled, They can come next week."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva reveals she can't go to Nourasia

Eva's Pov She looked down on the not even half complete sweater and couldn't help but sigh at its hopeless state, She knew by now Aileen wanted someone she could sew with and unfortunately, Eva was not that someone, she sighed as again she tried to unwrap her finger from the yearn without ruining it, but to no avail, The sweatered mess quickly loosened turning more and more into string as her hands became more tangled. "Uggg, I'll never get this right!"

"You got that right" Jacob replied, she gave him a  _really?_ look, and he just gave her a  _really._ look. "Face it your not exactly the most feminine and ladylike person in the word. She nodded, in agreement, "Besides I think I have a better chance of surviving being shot in the head and not becoming brain dead at all than you ever completing that sweater or be able to stitch anything at all."

She struck out her tongue out at him "Sticks and stones."

"Well, it's true."

"Yeah, well you should know I don't give up easily,"

He then looked at the tangled mess for awhile then again looked at her, then back at the tangled mess that was supposed to be a sweater horribly almost unraveled in her hands, then with a voice that just screamed, please let me be wrong I do not want to be right, he asked "That's not for me is it?"

She then threw a pillow at Jacob then stuck out her tongue "No jackass it's for your mother."

He looked at the sweater horrified, "What did she ever do to you? To deserve that?"

She again gave him a look. "Well look at it, it's hideous!"

Another look,

"Well, it's true."

She was about to say something to him right back, only for Mrs. Aileeen, to open the door, eyes smiling and brimming with both pride and excitement as she ran to her son and gave him a hug, reminding Eva of how her mother would do that whenever she accomplished something, her mother would always fuss about it, just as she was sure Mrs.Aileen was doing now. She just watched from the distance holding back a tear at a feeling of great sorrow and nostalgia, as Mrs. Aileen exclaimed: "I just found your first chance at an art exhibit!" 

Jacob looked at his mother stunned. "You serious?" 

"Mhmm." 

"Mom that's great! I'm!" Jacob just looked covered his mouth and looked like he was about to cry, the excitement in him was obvious, his first exhibit, Eva couldn't help but smile, she was proud of him and excited for him as well, after all, Jacob was an amazing artist, and it looked like he'd some publicity, "Mom, this it, this is, I-"

She cut him. "Now don't thank me just yet, you first need to pass the test. He looked at his mother."What test? Oh you need to, actually first be approved by someone before you can exhibit your art." Jacob sighed relieved, and Eva inwardly rolled eyes, no duh the sponsor probably had something to lose either reputation or money either way they needed to make sure the art was good, Eva couldn’t help but smile amused at Jacob who was basically ready to jump up and down. He looked at his mother like a little boy who just got the action figure he wanted.

”So where’s my exhibit going to be?”

”..Another planet.” Eva couldn’t help but freeze at that a gnawing suspicion on her gut as she remembered once kind caring azul eyes now looking at her with utter contempt and hatred cold and hard as steel, a hard sting on her cheek and the cold hard sharp sword slightly touching her throat. Betrayal in his voice.

”Eva honey are you ok?” 

She fakes a smile nodding vigorously when inside she was shaking, but then thought to herself ’No it’s probably just my imagination, besides other planets love art, so why would it only be Nourasia?’ Only for that thought to be crushed on the next conversation.

”So mom what planet will my art be exhibited?”

Julianna gave her son a fond smile “ Nourasia,” She then turned towards Eva as she replied “Of course you’re invited too Eva honey.”

But Eva wasn’t listening to her as she remembered again the cold dark steel in her throat.

_Eyes that looked at her filled with utter betrayal as hatred soon filled them. “You treacherous little bitch!” She was locked in a dungeon as she tried to proclaim her innocence that she didn’t kill his fiancé. But he still looked at her hatred in his eyes, as he swatted her trembling hands trying to reach for him away, there was no kindness only cruel hatred and resentment in the eyes of the man she loved. She was nothing but a traitor to him._

_”I swear it’s true Aikka, I-“_

_”Don’t day my name, you killed the woman i loved!”_

_She but back a sob at the hurt he was giving her at the pain she was feeling.”_

_”But Ai-“_

_”Say my name again and I swear I’ll cut out your tongue!”_

_She but back sobs her body was shaken it was too painful to stand, but the chains and cage made her stand no matter what. He hated her, to him she was nothing but a cold hearted traitor and the look in his eyes only told her that he trusted her but she let him down, she let him down so much.”_

 “Eva honey, are you ok, what’s wrong?”

”Huh” 

she turned to face Julianna whose hand was clasping her cheek, “I’m sorry what.”

”You look so pale what happened?”

She faked a smile lying to the woman saying it was nothing but could not deny it, the moment she spoke Nourasia again.

Juliana looked at her concerned, “Eva sweetheart what happened.”

Her voice was lost, and all she could muster was “I’ve been banished from there”.

Juliana’s POV 

Juliana looked at her alarmed her face filled with concern and she held the girl protectively, as Eva couldn’t help but beg in a small voice “please don’t make me go” 

She was shaking, She couldn’t help but think, this girl was terrified, this poor girl. Her maternal instincts instantly held the girl ever so gently, stroking her head comforting her, “It’s okit’s ok sweetie, and like a child curling up to her mother Eva just cried, and cried, until finally she calmed down.”

”I’m sorry i-“ 

“Shh it’s not your fault.”

and Jacob being her sweet son and a gallant gentleman to the woman he loved told her “You know what’s i don’t think I need this art exhibit, I’ll find another chance.” And sweet Eva actually told him “No you are taking this art exhibit.”

Jacob looked at her “But it won’t be the same if you’re not there to support me,”

”But this is your opportunity if you don’t go I won’t talk to you anymore.”

”Eva...” Jacob looked at her making it clear he needed her to be there and she simply just smiled at him, “I can go to another planet to support you, Nourasia won’t be the only planet you’ll exhibit your art to, the next planet I’ll definitely be there to support you.”

”Eva...” 

“I don’t want you to run down this opportunity because of me, because I care about you too much to allow that.”

And Jacob gave her a look that screamed, I don’t want you to get hurt because of my dreams. 

And Eva smiled “And I don’t want you to give up an opportunity because of me.”

”Eva..”

”I’ll be fine I promise.” Jacob only nodded obviously not believing her, so she elbowed him, besides the next planet I can definitely go to, unless it’s Kram where the Krogs live, that’s a totally different story.”

”Do you think I’m that desperate to display my art to the Krogs?”

”No, but go if you don’t I’ll have to knock some sense into you. Come on.”

Jacob simply smiled. “I love you, you know that?”

”I know” and those two crazy kids hugged and Juliana thought it was to intercede lest they do something they might regret, they were still too young after all and had a bright future ahead of them.” And so she had to cough and they then noticed her and released each other.

Juliana smiled they were such a perfect couple, supporting and caring for each other through and through, she was glad her son could find someone like Eva, though the girl’s fashion sense was hectic she was sweet girl and Juliana was not some over zealout Christian that saw goth as evil, as long as her son was straight she could handle anything, and she was glad Eva was there to set her son on the righ path. She could just picture the grand children.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the conversation Jacob and Eva have was platonic and the I love you was a brother and sister love but can be taken the wrong way.


	4. Jacob and Aikka part 1

Jacob’s POV 

‘Ok Jacob calm down.’ He mentally told himself ‘I mean it’s only a meeting, yeah it’s only a meeting that will decide your future as an artist or not, no big deal.’ 

Who was he kidding it was a big deal! Nourasia was a planet well know for their sophisticated taste and creative intellect, if he could get Nourasia to exhibit him it would open the door for a vast number of opportunities for him, so yeah it was a big deal. ‘Calm down Jacob it’ll be fine I mean this won’t ruin your chances as an artist. Will it?’ No it wouldn’t but it would make him look, yet unprepared and therefore a person who needs more practice or an immature novice, hence he could not mess this up! He took a deep breath and scanned the room, his mouth agape. 

It was luxurious, a real work of art, the Walls were painted with Greek mythology of humans, of Aphrodite clothes yet hypnotizing, of Hera smiling radiantly as she married Zeus of love labors won, and of Helen of Troy happy and smiling, it was an ode to love, and the floors they were of the finest marble glowing and shining so radiantly it felt like he was looking at the night sky’s t his feet as the light of the room twinkled before his very eyes, making it seem like he was in heaven. This place was an artist’s paradise.

The doors made out of the finest wood that can be found in the universe swung open revealing his inquisitor, and the first thought that came to Jacob’s mind was not about art but was simply this: What a hunk.

The man’s face seemed a little round but delicate in a refined sort of manner, he looked to be about nineteen a year older than him and Eva, long auburn hair flew past his shoulder, looking so soft the touch, and his skin, a soft perfect tan, the type men wanted in order for that perfect summer look. The caramel look or maybe chocolate he couldn’t tell, and his body, oh don’t get Him started on the hunk’s body! Athletic yet perfectly lean, just his type. And to top it all off the most intense and dreamy blue eyes Jacob had ever seen, which were now looking at him weirdly, making it seem like the guy was a bit creeped out, which He probably was. He was probably gawking at the dude way too long for comfort, the guy was probably straight. If he was getting creeped out by the intensity of Jacob’s stare.

Dreamboat was still looking at him for a while in a creeped out way before stating “Hi I’m Aikka prince of Nourasia, I’ll be examining your works today.” 

‘Oh, he’s a prince’ Jacob couldn’t help but think class, looks, and status, and judging by the swimmer’s body he was athletic too if the guy was intelligent and had a great personality well, dreamboat here would be the whole package.

‘Wait, Aikka?’ He couldn’t help but remember he heard that name before, but where, where did he hear that name, it wasn’t from the news thought that would have been a high possibility, it came from a reliable source, where, where did he hear that name?

And suddenly an image of Eva her ruby eyes soaked with tears flashed in his mind! Of course! Aikka! The jerk that hurt her! That cruel heartless bastard he remembered it when he first asked her why she was perfectly fine to marrying someone who would never love her as a woman to marry someone who would never want to have sex with her. And he remembered that sad smile grace that beautiful doll-like face.

”Because you’ll never want to have sex with me.” And she left him their shock and almost guilt-ridden, over time he was able to gain the whole story out of her, of the pain and cruelty she suffered at both the Nourasians and the Crogs, and the one that started it all was standing right beside him, the jerk, the prince, the man his fiancée and truest friend still loved with all her heart. Aikka, prince of Nourasia.

He studied him looking him up and down, he always wondered why Eva would let herself be smitten and fall in love with such a jerk, but looking at him, he couldn’t blame her. This guy was an Adonis, and from the stories, he heard he was charming as well. Chances are if princey here was gay, well Jacob would end up falling hopelessly in love with him as well, but hopefully, the jerk wasn’t gay.

 

Aikka's Pov

The youth gave him, a somewhat uneasy feeling, the first time he was just creeped out, the young man was looking at him in an 'I really want to bang this guy way' and his first thought was to run away and not look back, that was just too weird. Granted Jacob Aileen was an attractive young man, well built, tall, with dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes, and Aikka knew by now he himself was quite handsome as well, but seducing men, well, they were far from his interest. Then remembered the young man had a fiancee, then he thought that poor girl could have just been a beard, a coverup to hide the fact his sexual interest lied in men, his mother left quite an impression she was highly religious and had no tolerance for homosexuality, but then he remembered how his mother would gush about the love he had for his fiancee, the way he would look at her and the gentleness he would show and those itmate moments she would catch between them, and judging by the look in her eyes it was the complete truth, they weren't acting, so he had nothing to fear, besides a certain someone thought him to be more openminded. A soft smile graced his face as an image of Eva her hair flowing in the wind her smile as bright as ever flickered in his mind, before he the memory of what he did sobered him up, he turned to look at the youth only to catch a look of utter anger, fist clench and a resentment so clear, Aikka would have been blind to miss it. He gave a quizzical look at the youth, wondering how he had angered him so, but his clear blue eyes decided to study, it was a protective stance, the type of stance one would expect when defending one they cared about. Had he discovered how he saw the mother as nothing but a pest?

No that wasn’t it, the youth’s demeanor held no filial protectiveness, the kind the son would have in an Oedipus- complex kind of way, no it was more of a demeanor that was set for a woman, a sister even a lover maybe, the boy, Aikka learned was an only child, so it couldn’t have been sister, so that left only the fiancée, which was confusing had he insulted the girl in some way? He brushed it off, as he walked face calm cold, stoic devoid of all emotions, giving off a smile that held no meaning but the sincerest form of Professionality, Holding our his hand ready for a shake. The youth looked at him, utterly confused, Aikka mentally sighed, this painter was obviously nothing more than a boy, a sheltered who knew not the harshness of the world around him, hence didn’t know how to behave like a true expert in the art of socializing. ‘Just like Eva’ He couldn’t help but think fondly. But shook his head again, he didn’t know why but the memories of her filled his mind when the boy was near, and for some reason or another, as he felt the boy’s handshake his as Aikka told how glad he’d be to work with him, provided his paintings met his standards, Jacob simply nodded, nearly broke his arm off so fast he might have broken it and proceeded to show the prince his paintings. Aikka, simply was puzzled but shook it off, it's not like he felt warm and fuzzy or comfortable around the boy, something about him, rubbed him the wrong way, something about him triggered some sort of resentment, but he didn't know why? Which was funny in fact considering he didn't even know the boy and barely knew him, and from the way his mother talked about him, ( which was very annoying by the way) gave Aikka the impression that the boy was amiable enough. So why did that youth rub him in such a wrong way so much, 'That, I'll never know' He thought to himself. 

Oh Well, the boy probably wouldn't meet his standards anyway, judging by his twitching nervousness the boy was a novice, someone who hasn't been in the art field for very long, someone who wasn't an expert just yet and Nourasia only hired experts, the boy wouldn't meet his standards. not by a long shot. 

How wrong he was, the boy's paintings were magnificent, each an ode to emotion, From anger, hatred strife, love lust every emotion you could think off he had painted, not all of them were humans, some Nourasian, some Byrusians some Phils and others mythical creatures of earth, their emotions screamed out to him as they hit him in full force racking his body into a whirl of awe and suspense. The boy looked at him nervously.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? This is magnificent." 

The boy blushed, "Ah well sir, I uh, thought you'd actually reject me."

"I did too." The boy looked at him stupefied at his blatant confession. "You're only a novice, after all, but.." As he looked at the paintings again "I guess even novices can create something no artist could ever accomplish. You're hired." 

Jacob Aileen looked at him, blushing with excitement, "Are you sure sir, you won't take it back?"

"No, why would I?" The boy then grabbed his hand shaking it so furiously Aikka felt the heat rise up, and could have sworn his sleeve was going to catch on fire. "Thank you, thank you thank you! You have no idea what this means to me! I promise I won't let you down sir, those paintings will rock the Nourasian world."

He gave an amused smile, "I know they will, and I expect only the best" He could have sworn the boy was blushing but decided to ignore it. "Kay on your earth time, I expect you here  next Tuesday 10 am sharp.”

Jacob vigorously nodded. “Yes, of course, sir, Anything you say! You have no idea what this means to me!” 

He did. 

“Oh and make sure to bring your fiancée with you on the exhibit, I’m sure she’d love to see your exhibit.”

That’s when the youth went rigid, as a blank expression formed on his face. “Uh Yes, about that sir, She can’t come.”

”Huh, why not?”

”Something’s come up.” That puzzled Aikka deeply.

”I think she should come.”

”She can’t”

”But as you fiancee, shouldn't she support you in your dreams?"

"She is."

"Then why isn't she coming?"

"She can't come."

"But-"

"I SAID SHE CAN'T COME!"

The youth exploded in such a way that stupefied the prince, so much he shut his mouth and decided to keep quiet, "Ok I respect your decision, but in truth he was planning to find out why, maybe he should talk to fiancee herself, if he remembered correctly earth marriages were usually based on love, and besides he needed time to breathe and an excuse to come to earth again, he enjoyed its scenery at time's anyways, and... it there would always be the chance to see her again, and make it up to her somehow, to have her in his life again. Oh if only Aikka knew who the fiancee was, he wouldn't be so happy to help the youth in love if he did.

* * *

 

Jacob's Pov

He sighed trudging home, as he remembered his encounter with the prince, truth be told the guy seemed to be quite a catch with a great personality to boot! But then again it was just a first impression anyways. Underneath all that charm could be a sociopathic jerk, besides the way he had hurt Eva...

"Jacob!" 

Speak of the devil, he saw her, long raven hair wisping in the wind making the red highlights seems like neon lights ruby eyes filled with excitement and a beautiful smile that could warm the heart of even the coldest of creatures. She glomped him in a hug taking away his breathe as he struggled against the force that the girl had emitted, he wasn't very good in handling blows or pain and well, this girl energy was quite hard to catch up with sometimes. 

"Eva, can't breathe," he croaked. She took the hint and released him, knowing he was never good with a hold, that's why he couldn't handle wrestling. "Sorry" She laughed. "Sh how'd it go?" He was hesitant to answer her, considering that Nourasia held a sensitive topic, but his face must have fallen, for he noticed the girl's worried eyes. "Jacob... " The worry in her voice made the youth cringe, her hair now flowing in the wind, the boy felt a strange protectiveness towards her, but it wasn't love, or at least the way a man loved a woman, no he knew that by now, but he also knew he loved this girl, just.. not the way people expected. He looked at her, shame in his eyes. "You'll get more, your an amazing artist and if Nourasia doesn't see it, their lost.." Wait, what? No that wasn't why he was ashamed, he looked at her rather offended. "I got the job."

She then looked at him and was quiet for a moment, before he felt a delicate hand end up giving him a huge sting on the head. And then a yelling screech "Then what's with that attitude!?"

He couldn't tell her, as he remembered nights of the girl's sobbing, her screams and nightmares and the times she'd have this horror-filled vision in her eyes. The youth wanted to protect her from this, from the pain. "I don't think I should take it." She looked at him, face fallen, worried, "But why? You'd be an amazing artist, you can't turn down this opportunity people would-" But she shut up, realization filling her face, "Jacob.." She spoke, her voice quiet, solemn even. "Are you turning down this opportunity because of me?" He wouldn't look her in the eye, her voice now grew harsher. "Are you?" Again he wouldn't look her in the eye, so she cupped his cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Are you?!" He looked at her shame filled his eyes. "I don't want you hurt." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"I won't be." 

"But-" She gave him a playful punch, "I won't get hurt because you're going to Nourasia, I'm not going so it won't trigger any painful memories. I've been banished remember? besides, I'm not that delicate."

"Aehh! You're going." 

"Are you sure?" He looked at her worriedly. He got another smack in the head, playful but hard enough to make its point. 

"You're going."

"But what about you?"

She gave him a look, then a gentle smile, as she cupped his cheek "I'd be more hurt if I let someone important to me miss an opportunity just because of me, that is what would most likely trigger my memories."

"You sure you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine, now go, you're going to dazzle the Nourasian's eyes, you'll rock at that exhibit."

He looked at, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, and that's when they melded into an embrace before Eva broke away. Which was fine considering that any longer and people would consider it romantic, but the way she did it so roughly worried him, "Eva."

"I'm sorry I thought I saw something, or someone watching us."

"Must be your imagination."

"Hmm, You're probably right, and with that hand in hand, they entered the house together.

* * *

 

Aikka's Pov

A black ebony table felt the drips of gooey blood, as tears dripped down a young prince's face. The prince felt all the swirls of jealousy, frustration, hurt, annoyance, hatred and the deepest regret. His hair falling loosely from his face hiding his grief, a knock at the door broke him out of the stupor, but not even distracting him even a little while from the deep hurt of unrequited loving swirling through his veins. He swore if it was that Taliana whore, he wasn't in the mood and he'd shoo her away in a heartbeat. It was only when he saw his mother did he realize what he was thinking and a deep-self-hatred for himself emerge, when did he become such a monster? Queen Nori looked at her son, worry, and sadness in her eyes, the type a mother would have whenever she saw her child hurt. "My son, what's the matter? What's wrong? Why such a face?" He couldn't answer, the hurt he felt was too much, his head was a blur and right now every breathe he felt was like a needle to the heart as the memory of her, holding that man, laughing and the words she said, hurt him worse than anything he could ever imagine. "Nothing mother, but he knew she knew it was a lie, but it wasn't in the mood to talk, so he just brushed right past her deliberately ignoring the worry in her gaze.

Aikka just walked as the scene played in his mind over and over again. Of her hugging him, of those words she said to him  _"I love you too."_ He had seen her alright, a smiling face, a gentle laugh, but it was another man she ran too, another man that held her in his arms, another man that would have that beautiful loving smile that if directed at him, would have made him feel like the luckiest man alive. The tears dripped down his cheek. So Eva was engaged now, and from that intimate accounter he could see she loved the youth with all her heart.'And probably all her soul too.' He loved her, but she no longer loved him.

"Hmm, so this is what it feels like, this is what I've forced her to feel." And quietly he let the tears drip down his cheek. He wished he never gave that bastard the job, what he wanted right now was to kill him castrate him. 'But he makes her happy.' A voice in his mind reminded. He hated this, but the voice was right, he did make her happy, he did give her love, Jacob gave her everything he should have given when he had the chance, but he blew it and she moved on, but he knew he never could, there would be no one else but her. He had a first love that was not her, but Eva, Eva was his true love, and he threw her away and missed his opportunity for it. It was too late for him, so he'd be nice to that bastard, even if it killed him for her sake. He'd be civilized to him no matter how much he hated Jacob, for Eva's sake and Eva's only.

'But what if he's just playing with her heart?' A more devious voice in his head implied. At that thought Aikka felt a burning rage inside him, he swore, if that fiancee of hers broke her heart, even that bastard had Eva, which should have been enough for him, he swore if Jacob proved to be less than faithful, well Aikka would make sure that bastard regretted that mistake like no tomorrow, and when he was through with him, Jacob would be begging for death. But only if he proved to be unfaithful to the woman he loved,nothing less.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if Jacob and Eva's interactions seem romantic, it's intentional. They see each other as brother and sister, but a major plot point is people mistaking them for lovers including Aikka ;)


	5. memories part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has a nightmare and recalls the day she met her grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, every few chapters will be focused on the past of what had happened, they will be called memory chapters, well enjoy.

Eva's Pov

S _he looked at him, eyes pleading as he just stared at her, cold and heartlessly, as she begged him not to do this. "Why not?" He asked. "I mean the only other option is death, I'm just giving you to the Krogs for a day or two, they promised not to kill you, nor torture you in a way that will make you deform, they won't apply any traditional torture methods used on prisoners, they won't cut you electrocute or dice you, the most they promised was mental torture. Which I think you deserve."_

_She looked at him hurt and disbelief in her eyes.She tried to reach out to him. "Ai-" But he looked at her eyes cold brandishing a knife, and she flinched, flinched in utter fear." What were you going to say, whore?" She looked at him, in utter disbelief, how could he have changed to hate her this much, she knew why Kayano, she reminded him so much off.. she shook her head trying to stop that thought or else utter hurt would get to her. "Your Highness, please don't do this. please." He switched his head turning to look at her in a flash for his back was previously turned towards her. "And why shouldn't I after you killed the woman I loved."_

_"I didn't" She sobbed "it was-"_

_"She stabbed herself." He mocked. "Yes, you sure that's not what a jealous rival would imply? She stabbed herself when you were in the room, and your fingerprints were found in the knife."_

_she bit her lip knowing it was bad, but it was the truth, she was only trying to stop the girl who proved too strong for her, and thus killed herself, though Eva did not know why." I thought you were my friend Eva, but O now know you're a backstabbing bitch, who was only using me, like so many others have, I should have listened to Cannan about you, you were never my friend."_

_"That's not true I-"_

_"If you were really my friend, you would have given me a chance at love, at happiness, I loved Kayano, with all my soul, and I'm pretty sure she loved me!" 'She didn't.' Eva thought, knowing the signs of a woman not returning a man's feelings, it was only when She felt a sting in her cheek, and Aikka's eyes filled with utter rage and hatred did she realize he had read her mind. His face was contorted into nothing but disgust and hatred, "Well I know I will never love you! Who would love someone like you, too masculine, too abrasive, so many anger issues, trust me you're no prize!." She flinched at those words and held back her tears for what he said deeply wounded and hurt her. "I am your friend." She squeaked." He just looked at her with a cruel mocking look, "So you're just going to keep on denying it, and denying it. Fucking bitch, you don't know when to stop, do you? Well, I've something to say to you." He bent his face closer to hers, "You're dead to me." And it was only when he left did, she let herself fall to the floor and wrack sobs throughout her whole body, it hurt what he said, it hurt so much, and she loved him, a part of her knew the Aikka she loved was still there but he hated her now, he hated her beyond belief now. Maybe she should have just lied and said Kayano was being controlled when she killed herself and she had tried to stop her, that wouldn't have hurt Aikka as much as it did when she told him the truth, that Kayano stabbed herself willingly, she could see it, that the girl was not being controlled. And she knew why he wouldn't believe because it probably hurt too much to think that the woman he loved would rather kill herself than marry him. she cried and sobbed and flinched when she heard a cruel deep voice that was familiar beyond belief._

_"Well to think, that the winner if Oban had been brought down so low, oh how the mighty have fallen." The voice mocked her. She looked up, her feet swollen and aching from not being able to stand, and she came face to face with the cruel yellow eyes of Kross, who was now smirking at her pitiful state. "It's a fitting end, you know to be brought so low like this. As a puny human humiliating me in Oban, It brings me great pride to see you like this. It almost makes me content to see you punished like this, almost. Now I promised I wouldn't physically torture you, But I didn't promise we wouldn't torture you. I think Aikka knew we would, and to tell you the truth I'd have done this eventually, even if you hadn't given me a reason to want to punish you. I mean you are a beautiful creature after all." Kross licked his lips, and Eva couldn't help but shiver at the lust in his eyes. "We're going to have so much fun, earthling." She looked at him, and instantly knew what he was planning._

"No, no no Please!" The sheets flew aside the bed as a young, woman shook violently from the dream, her ebony black hair covering her face as her ruby eyes dripped with shamed and fearful tears. Sweat dripped, from her forehead ever so gently as the girl scanned her surroundings. She looked and sighed in relief at the familiar bunnies and stuffed animals surrounding the area. In truth the room looked more like a little girl's room then a teenage girl of 17 years old, not one semblance of her true age in it except for a photo of her and her father looking like he just a few years younger his hair almost returning to a black shade, her eyes smiling, as she smiled at her photo. Eva sighed as her breathing relaxed, it was a dream, just a horrible dream, nervously again she scanned her surroundings, but she was safe. Picking up the photo of her and her father, she smiled, as the door creaked and she could see a worried Don Wei run over to her. "Eva honey are you ok?" The girl faked a smile. "Yes dad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?You were screaming, and honey you look pretty shook up."

"Yes, dad I'm fine, though in truth she really wasn't, she didn't want her dad to know, he already blamed himself for what happened to her 2 years ago, though in truth Ev didn't know why it was n't his fault that the Krogs... She shook trying to erase the memory. Unfortunately, her father noticed. "Sweetheart are you sure you're ok?

"Yes, Dad it was just a nightmare."

He looked at her skeptically. "Dad, it was just a bad dream."

"Yes, but your pretty shaken up for just a bad dream." She faked a smile. "Dad I swear I'm fine." Still, he was not appeased.

He placed a hand on her forehead in a fatherly gesture "You sure your not sick, I could call the school and-"

"As much as I hate that preppy girl school your making me attend,"

"Hey, your grandparents demanded it, saying something how you're a Wei, and despite cutting ties with them for all these years as Their son, it was my duty to make sure they knew about you."

"They guilt trip you, huh?"

"Pretty skillfully I might add."

"Yeah well they insulted mom, so they had no right."

"Eva, their your paternal grandparents, and so far, your only leaving grandparents."

"You're the one that cut ties with them."

"Yeah well, they reconnected and guilt trip, me at a good time."

Eva smiled remembering quite well the day she met her paternal grandparents...

_It had been 6 months since the incident.. 8 since she reconnected with her father and a week from now it would be her 16th birthday. She sighed, for a 15-year-old girl, nearly 16, she already went through so much in her life. First her mother's death, then her father's abandonment coupled with the old hag called Mrs. Stern... Oban and... She shivered and shook trying to forget the moment, shaking her head, as she neared her home she couldn't help but doubt her self-pity._

_'Wait, I'm not turning into one of those drama queens always  feel sorry for themselves Am I?' She shuddered at the thought. She remembered those type of her girls in her boarding school, the type that were whiny, little bitches and freaked out about every little thing. From a broken nail to having the wrong color in a purse to finding out a boy didn't text you after the first 5 minutes after giving him her phone number to... She shuddered again. There was no way in hell she'd let herself turn out like that. She'd rather stake herself through the heart than that, those girls that always looked at her with disdain, and that only cared about popularity. No, she would not turn out like that, no way in hell she would._

_Now she just needed to sneak through the back door of her home, lest her dad see she got into a fight. Again. She mentally sighed the jerk, a quarterback in high school who was harassing her friend Kathy, a mousy nerdy quiet but a sweet girl and making fun of her met her fist at the last bus stop. She got a few punches, sure but she beat the crap out of him, besides no one hurts her friends and gets away with it, no one. Now to sneak in the back door hide the evidence and ensure her father never found out, She just had to clean herself up, hide the evidence with covering clothes and never speak about it. The fight was outside of school and no teachers were around, and she had no worries about the Jock telling his parents about her. He was sexist and from the teacher-parent conference, she knew his father was sexist, so there was no way in hell he would tell his father he was beaten up by a small, thin petite girl 5'5 and half his size. So she just needed to hide, when she heard voices. Hmmm... her father was probably meeting some clients who wanted a more warm and fuzzy environment. Well, that took care of the issue of what if her father was home and expected to see her at the front door, She could just say she saw the client's car and decided not to disturb the meeting and just sneak in her room, simple as that. Well, it didn't go to plan._

_"Well nice to see that whore didn't bring you down so low Don."  A man's voice stated._

_this conversation had piqued her interest when she heard her father answer in a cold steely voice. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my wife."_

_It should be noted her father was speaking Chinese and this Conversation was in Chinese, so that meant one thing it was a private conversation wich picked up her interest even more, and she thanked the fact she was fluent in both English and Chinese was her father or mother tongue. She didn't know. All she knew was her father wasn't in a business meeting and he would most likely not tell her about this. Now she knew she could go two ways, just go to her room and respect her father wishes or eavesdrop. She picked the second option._

_"Your dead wife, you mean my son, and thank goodness she's dead."_

_A crash of a chair was heard. "Don't you dare talk about Maya that way, she was the love of my life, the woman that I-"_

_"The woman that you cut ties with your parents for abandoned your legacy and shamed the Wei family name for. You shamed your family for her, that woman took my firstborn son from me!" She heard a woman's voice. Huh, they were talking about her mother. she wanted to hear more._

_"I loved her."_

_"That gold digger did nothing but seduce you."_

_"She's not a gold digger, if she was she wouldn't have stayed with me in poverty for a while, we built this fortune together, we did everything together we-"_

_"You were fooled by her pretty face Don" A man's voice again. "And I thought I raised you better than that." She should probably be going, she was getting angry herself and she wanted to slap those two voices that were insulting her mother's memory. But unfortunately, the door was loose, and it opened and revealed her to her father and an older looking Asian pair of a man and woman, all three of them looking at her stunned._

_"Uhh, I." This felt totally awkward. "Well," Her father was looking at her surprised, the older 2 again with nothing but dumbstricken looks on their faces. She could see her father was beginning to notice her injuries. "I should probably be going to my room now."_

_"Don, whose this?" The Asian man asked, but the woman so quickly before Eva could react, came to her, took a finger pricked it took a bit of blood, then plucked out a string of hair, all so fast before she could react, and Then placed it in a solid blue type of box-like container that's cover began to glow a metallic blue as it showed a picture of her face then her father and mothers. And in a metallic female kind of voice stated "Eva Sahira Wei, biological daughter of Don Wei and Maya Wei." Before shutting down. Then the woman turned around to face her father. And in English, she stated "At least that whore didn't have another man's child and claim it was yours, I'll give her that much props. Eva took in that Info. "That's my mother you're talking about, but the Asian couple was not looking at her._

_"To think that my precious revered firstborn son would not tell me about my own grandchild." The woman spat. The older man was now taking in that information. "We had a grandchild, and you didn't tell us about her?"_

_"You didn't have a right to know." Her father's voice was cold as steel, the same kind of voice she remembered he had when she first met him, after 10 long years of being away from him. "Besides Maya and I had cut ties with you long ago."_

_"You cut ties with us, all because of that whore." Eva froze at those words fast and with a coldness in her voice she didn't know she possessed and with fury she knew she possessed but didn't know so well it would go with coldness, since it was usually spoken with passion she cried out "Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" She was huffing as the elderly couple looked at her in shock, but she could see they were taking her words with a grain salt. As they shook it off, she could sense them study her. As the elderly woman took a strand of her hair let it fall down her cheek and mumble, pretty, so very pretty, that gold digger gave something useful to this family after all. She looked at that old hag with rage only to be intimidated with her cold dead stare, as the woman kept on observing her and so did the old man.  
_

_There was disapproval on her face, as she took a handful of Eva's hair yanking it hard enough to hurt and basically screamed out, "What are you wearing child?"  Her hair released, Eva looked down, and stated "Clothes."_

_The man rolled his eyes. "I can see that, but... why such bad taste? I mean look at you, it seems like you want to be seen as a bride of evil or something or some sort of delinquent."_

_"You look like a delinquent, child!"  Eva rolled her eyes at this, being used to Mrs. Stern's constant criticism back at stern boarding school, so being insulted about her taste was nothing new. She sighed as she heard them continue to insult her, willfully ignoring them. She caught hints of the,_

_"Blah blah Tattoos?!" "Blah blah blah you die your hair?" "My word is that a choker." And she was pretty much sure they were done insulting her when she heard them say "My god, you look like a delinquent straight from the fires of hell child!"_

_Eva looked at her father, who mouthed the words sorry as he was also sighing exasperated by the older couple's constant insults as well. they turned to look at him. "My god, Dong Hai," The woman said,"I can't believe you'd allow your child to have such crass taste, I can't believe my granddaughter would.." The woman shuddered. "But I suppose it wasn't all your fault, it was probably that harlot mother of hers who inspired such a taste in her child, what with her revealing clothing and all... Sheesh, that woman had no shame, or modesty, dressing like a slut in public regularly... I can't believe your lust was all it took for her to squirm her way into our family."_

_Her father's eyes again reached to stone coldness, "What family, I cut ties with you two remember, we're not a family anymore, you two disowned me the moment I married Maya!"_

_"And for good reason, my love! I mean racing is one thing, marrying a gold digging whore! It was for your own good! Once you came to your senses or she abandoned you, we would have happily opened up our arms to you my son!"_

_"Mother, I will have you, that would have never happened, so what are you doing here really?" The woman sighed, as she sat in a chair, the man took Eva's arm and made her sit in a chair. "Now sit here like a good little girl, my dear." He said. "Wha." Eva was just stunned at their audacity, first, they come to her home, call her mother a whore, insult her to her face, call her father foolish and now they were ordering her around. She couldn't help but understand why her father wanted to move to another continent just to be away from them._

_The man then looked at her weirdly for a bit. "Good heavens child! Are those bruises on you?!" Eva flinched at this, "Erk" Her father then looked at her again, his focus on his parents gone. "Eva, you're all covered in bruises.And you look like you fell on some dust pile." Her father was silent for a moment As he then clasped his hand to his forehead, "Please tell me you didn't get into another fight."_

_"Ok, I won't"_

_"You did, didn't you."_

_"Getting into a fight with another girl?!" The old woman's voice was lost on her, "Hey that, jerk deserved it, he-"_

_"HE?!" The old couple screeched together, and that' when they were able to get both her and her father's attention."_

_"He, you were fighting a boy, it wasn't a catfight, but a full-on fist fight like a ruffian?!" The woman was looking at her appalled._

_Both the man and woman instantly looked at Don, "Don how could you raise your own flesh and blood to be like this, how can you let her grow up like this!" Her father looked like he just wanted to bang his head on the wall, over and over again._

_"Mother, father, the way I raise my daughter is none of you're business ok? Eva has grown to be an independent self-sufficient girl, and that was all on her own." Eva noticed he used the word girl instead of a young woman, and sensed that was probably his way of still being an overprotective Daddy, to her, that though was well appreciated, could be annoying sometimes._

_"Even so, My Lord! son, this child is growing to be wild for my liking, really what private school do you send her to, let me tell you when I get my hands on them, after all the trust we give them with our scions I will-" The man was fuming with rage._

_"Seriously this child looks like a delinquent!"_

_"I'm beginning to see why you cut ties with them," Eva told her father._

_"I'm sorry what was that child?!"_

_"Nothing." She mumbled._

_The old lady sighed. "Seriously, my love, this child has no manners, are you sending her to those new private schools, simply because you took pity on them, let me tell you, they first have to prove themselves before they gain our trust, if they go bankrupt, that's their own fault, not yours so.."_

_Her father was sighing, looking like he really didn't want to have this conversation right now, but this conversation was a must. "Actually, she's going to public school......" He mumbled, which Eva never saw her father do. But his mumbling was for a good reason. They were quiet and silent for a few moments. Then the old man and woman or her grandparents looked at her for a moment then at Don, took deep breaths and the top of their lungs as loud as they could screamed "PUBLIC SCHOOL!?"_

_"What are you thinking Donghai?!!"_

_"How could you let her interact with those commoners!?"_

_"I mean look at what they're doing with your daughter, they turned her into a hooligan!" Eva kept on staring at them, obviously getting very insulted at their constant discrimination against her fashion style, her mother and god only knows what else. Eva sighed, very annoyed with them._

_"I'm just going to go leave."_

_"Sit down!"_

_And due to her being rather intimidated by them, she did so right away._

_"I'm not going to let my own flesh and blood interact with such uncouth commoners, I mean I did once and you ended up running away with her my son." Her father looked like he just wanted to disappear at the moment and she couldn't blame him because right now, a part of her wished to do so too..._

_"You need to send her to a respectable school, a good school that will teach her some manners." The old woman then looked at her. "And hopefully teach her how to dress."_

_Eva just looked at her with an are you serious look. The old woman simply ignored her. Rude much? "Really this child looks like a complete hooligan Don, how on earth could you have given birth to someone with such crass taste?" Her father looked like he just wanted to slam his head on the table, she couldn't blame him.Truth be told, that was something she was tempted to do right now. "Really son, I swear, this is not like you, I mean to have a whore give birth to your child is one thing-"_

_"Don't you dare speak that way about the love of my life!" Eva flinched at the severity of her father's voice, but the woman simply remained calm and looked at Don Wei with utter disappointment. "Really my love, how much I've missed you, and you cut ties with us, and it seemed like you erased us from existence as if you forgot about us." Eva flinched at that comment fully knowing how that felt, instantly sympathizing with the old lady. Her father must have noticed her reaction, for guilt was soon painted in his face when he looked at her. Her grandmother, for that, seemed to be what the old woman was, observed the interaction, quietly, and seemed to have a sort of knowing smile or some sort of eureka moment. "I see." She heard her grandfather say._

_"You know Don, it's funny there seem to be no photos of this child,-" Grandmother seemed to look blankly, "What's your name, my love." Eva remained quiet not daring to reveal that, "I think it was Eva." Grandfather piped. She flinched, The couple held some sort of sharklike smile. "I see, Eva, my that seems like such a lovely name, very lovely as suitable for such a beautiful girl." She could feel the woman pinch her cheek, she was stiff, not sure what to do, on one hand, she really wanted to kick this woman's ass, on the other hand, they were family, and it would be nice to get to know her family, but she had a strange feeling that they were going to use her, in anyway possible against her father, she knew it was to squirm their way to their lives, but it was also highly possible it was going to be a painful topic, something that would reopen old wounds._

_"Say, Don, I don't believe I've seen any photos of this child, I mean I'm sure you have some, but it's strange looking at your office, it seems you only have from age 5, I mean their are a few photos of her at this age, but strange, no photos of her growing up. Why is that I wonder?"_

_Eva could see her father flinch at this remark, she wanted to be there to squeeze his hand in reassurance that they were ok now, but savagely the couple held her back, "Yes, strange" Her father replied. She could see he was trembling, and that he was remembering every single mistake he had made as a father, starting from when he had abandoned her. She knew he doubted himself as a father, they were barely able to pick up the pieces right now, so. Don's hands trembled. It seemed to be enough._

_"Where?"_

_"Stern boarding school." She looked sadly at her father's defeated form, he looked crushed absolutely miserable._

_"Was this after Maya died?" Her father nodded._

_It seemed as soon as her grandparents realized her father had abandoned her at a point in her life, he was able to admit freely to them every single thing he had done wrong as a father, every single he had done wrong and his insecurities about it, throughout all this Eva stared at the ground, unsure of even what to say. Her father just looked at her with sad, empty eyes, As he stated: "If I had done better you wouldn't have had to suffer..." Eva flinched at the mention, of that moment. Of what she suffered in Nourasia._

_"I'm so sorry Eva, I've I've failed as a father." There were tears dripping down her father's cheeks and Eva wished more than anything to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was ok, even though in truth it was not. She felt broken, hurt betrayed everything she felt the moment her father abandoned her, all because of that old couple. She looked at the old couple hatred in her eyes, but the simply petted her, smiling reassuringly, and Eva felt her anger go away. Which was not a good sign truly. Because Eva was beginning to trust them, her eyes watering as they smiled at her in a reassuring fashion. She felt like crying but held back her tears. "It's ok now child, no need to feel hurt, we just want to be a part of your life, that's all." They looked at her father. "Don, we can be there for you, we can be there for our son, and our grandchild, please let us help, please we just want to be a part of your life." And they smiled so reassuringly so friendly that, Eva knew they had won, they had wormed their way into their lives. And within a few moments, they had convinced her father to transfer her to a Catholic all girl's private school._

And even now she was still attending that school. Eva sighed, as she slumped back in bed, why now was she remembering all this, why now that dream. Could it be because Jacob was going to Nourasia. She shook her head, no it was probably all just a coincidence, or that was what she was telling herself as she slumped back to bed, because in truth it probably was not. She sighed, as the howls of the wind seemed like the screams of innocents banging down her window. 'Aikka' She couldn't help but think. But no, it was too late. He despised her anyways. And besides, she was an engaged woman. It would be no good to think about those things. Or that was what she told herslef as she went back to bed.

 


	6. jealousy’s corruption

 

> Aikka's Pov

_She was there, not as a scrawny though pretty 15-year-old girl, but a gorgeous young woman, her breast bigger, her figure more defined, she had grown taller, she had grown into a fine flower, but her smile was as lovely as ever, and her eyes held that same kindness, that same promise that if he would have it, she would always be by his side._

_"Aikka" Her voice cried out, and faithfully he listened excited, intoxicated, needy even, and she simply laughed at this with her dazzling smile, eyes laughing as she came to him, wearing a skimpy nightgown, that showed off her thighs, "Come on, come to bed, my love." She gave him a seductive smirk. "but not to sleep." He looked at her surprised she only pouted in response." you've been gone a whole week, and well." She was blushing, her face all red, but it wasn't just blush on her face, it was something not so innocent, not so pure but entirely carnal as well. She was in heat._

_"Are you sure?" He asked a bit nervous though admittedly excited, but definitely unsure as well. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. Oh take his word for it, he entirely did, and truth be told seeing her in that sexy negligee all in heat antsy for him, well, he felt his little man, harden at this and he wondered if she could see his bulge._

_She couldn't cause she asked him, her head tilted in a rather innocent and adorable fashion "Do you not want to?" Oh, he wanted to he definitely wanted to, there was no denying that, none at all._

_"Oh, I want to darling." She gave him a dubious look. "Believe me I do, I really want to, and right now seeing you wearing that outfit, Well... I have a hard time controlling myself not to pounce on you right now."_

_"Then why not pounce? You don't want to?"_

_He gave her a seriously? Look. "I already told you, I do."_

_"Then why not do so, already? I mean do we have guest?"_

_"No."_

_"Then you don't want to."_

_"I do!"_

_"Then why not." She asked head tilted slightly again in that adorable fashion._

_"Because I don't want to force you into it!" This time it was her turn to give him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Do you realize how many times a week, when I'm not pregnant, that we do it?" He gave a fair enough shrug at that. The prince and his wife were notorious for the active sex life they had with each other, but still... He wasn’t so sure she wanted this. Giving her an unsure, insecure questioning look that simply asked: Are you sure? His princess simply smiled at him, and replied with a soft gentle kiss, that quickly grew more passionate by the second, as she licked his bottom lip, excitedly, nervously even, she licked him, begging for entrance which he happily complied, as Aikka simply undressed her quickly, freeing her breast from the constraints of the bra, his mischievous hand gave her right breast a quick squeeze as she moaned in pleasure. Impatiently he threw her at the bed, as she ripped his shirt off, leaving him only in his pants, he looked at her, so perfect, lust in his eyes completely blatant as she laughed and smiled at him, her smile and laughter, so innocent, so pure. She was perfect and naked as he studied her, those perfect ample breast, that soft skin those long legs all of it belonged to him now and forever, Eva simply blushed as again he was looking at her with that utter longing, as he dipped his head down, hungrily kissing her breast. She moaned in utter pleasure, as she writhed in front of him. Calling his name as she sat down, pushed him away and switched their position so she was on top of him._

_Hungrily he looked at her breast, soft almost begging him to put his mouth on them, as she teased him coming close to him, she whispered to him” I love you”_

And that was when he woke up, sheets crumpled on the bed, him naked as the day he was born, and a woman with black hair next to him, His heart pounded as a flicker of hope came to him, only to be disappointed when he saw the woman’s face, it wasn’t her, laying back down on the bed, he sighed saying the name of the woman, he wished was on the bed next to him ” Eva” Her name basically a whisper of longing to his ears, It was like she haunted his very dreams sometimes, no that was wrong, she did so all the time. As the familiar feeling of a bulge came to him, as so often he would have when he woke up the next morning, and again sometimes when he remembered her breast her skin her legs her lips... 

And again he felt himself harden. Oh how much he wanted her, that probably was dead obvious, well to Nourasians at least, well at least he hoped it would only be obvious to Nourasians, he wasn’t so sure, but he knew he needed to lessen the blatant ness of his desire for a certain girl. He sighed again, as he couldn’t help but think how exquisite it would be to kiss those sweet little thighs. ’Yes, but we have to remember a less sweet nice thing.’ A nagging naggy voice in his head reminded. Somehow that voice really set him off. And he wanted it shut down from his mind forever. So he did the only think he could think of argue with it. 

’And what’s that?’

’She’s already engaged, and to be married you honerless fool!’ 

He felt his heartbreak and be put back together so that it could break again at that reminder, as his manhood shrunk painfully. He forgot, the woman he loved belonged to another. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered the youth. Dirty blonde hair falling over kind brown orbs, tan skin, and not just any tan but a surfer’s tan as Eva so tckilishly called it so long ago, before he had ruined what he had with her. And a lean muscled body, not overly muscled, but athletic enough for a woman to drool over him. 

’It’s easy too see why she would be attracted to him, isn’t it princey’  That voice in his head was growing more annoying, and beggining to sound a lot like Jordan, especially by the nickname princely. Speaking of Jordan he wondered how he was right now, no doubt as miserable as he was considering Eva was marrying another. Maybe that’s why he found that voice so annoying because he knew, that right now, Jordan was probably as miserable as he was, well annoying or not, right or not, that voice made him feel a little more than insecure about his own body, as he stared at himself through the mirror in his room. Sure Aikka himself was handsome, he also grew well-muscled as well, lean, but with a swimmer’s body muscled enough for woman to sigh, and get their knees weak, with piercing blue orbs as his mother so fondly called them, but that didn’f change the fact that Eva wasn’t his, that she loved another man. Sighing he once again slumped over his bed, Annoyed and frustrated, as the woman, a high ranking noble woman, Taliana, he thinks, wakes up and smiles at him lazily. 

He smiled tightly in response. ”My lady.” 

”My lord.” She mewed as she descended towards him stroking his chest, hungrily ready for another wrestling game. He sighed in annoyance at this, again, he grew frustrated. And again he had asked for her, and again he had bedded her. Taliana was officially his mistress now, and he had an inkling she knew it, he sighed as she began to kiss his chest, ”And how were your dreams my lord she asked in a lazy voice meant to lure and attract men, yet Aikka felt inddiferent to it, But knew there was reareally point in stating the obvious she’d just think he was denying his attraction, when in truth, he probably never felt a sliver, of even the slightest desire for her, oh she was attractive, and beautiful, true but he felt nothing for her. Who he really wanted was Eva, sweet, kind and beautiful Eva. Who belonged to another, whose breast, whose thighs whose sweet lips weren’t his but belonged to another man’s.... He growled at the thought. 

”My lord?” He heard an alarmed voice asked, as Taliana snuggled next to him, he simply winced at this. Is something the matter my lord?” He looked at her, sort of surprised she noticed. ”What ever do you mean, my lady?” She blushed, purposely, he couldn’t help but note. Damn, this woman knew how to play her men well, he had heard the rumors. ”Well, it’s just that, you seem a bit agitated this morning, may I ask why”

”It’s just that I’m suppose to meet someone, I’d rather not meet today my lady.”

She clutched a blanket near him rather possesively, ”A former lover.”

’I wish.’ he couldn’t help but think, but refused to say out loud. ”No my lady, but a rather... Annoying person all the same.”

”Ah” She nodded in understanding probably knowing how cumbersome it was to deal with annoying people, seeing she was was an aristocrat herself, and being an aristocrat meant sometimes dealing with another aristocrat that was actually quite very much annoying. 

”And who might this person be my lord?”

”Just someone I find very annoying and wish I didn’t have to meet with at all.” In other words Eva’s fiancee, the no good bastard who had the woman he loved’s heart.

”Well thenmy lord.” As Taliana began to swarm kisses all over his chest. ”Why don’t you cancel your meeting with this cumbersome nuisance, and spend the day with me instead.” She came up to him to look him in the eye. ”Let me... Relieve you, my lord.” He gave a tight smile, it was tempting, not because he wanted to have sex with Taliana, he already relieved his sexual tension, but because it would mean, not having to meet with that bastard. But that bastard would probably say to Eva that he cancelled the meeting just so he could have sex with someone, portray him as a casonova to her, and the last thing he wanted was to be badmouted to the woman he loved by her fiance.

He could feel Taliana lick his abs ”So what do you say to my offer my lord” He knew she expected him to accept it, so he was well prepared for the surprise in her eyes when he pushed her away. ”My lord?”

He smiled like a gentleman, hiding his irritation as he politely told her ” I’m sorry my lady, but this is one nuisance that I can’t ignore, and saying so he got dressed and left with a ” The servants will bring you your clothes.” And was off to meet that damn bastard who won the heart of the love of his life.

Taliana’s Pov

She sighed annoyed, sticky juices dripping down her finger as she crushed an earth fruit called an orange, her raven hair tangled hiding her irked blue orbs. The servants all stared at her, but said nothing, but she knew what they were thinking.

Aikka was thinking of another woman, not her, that was for certain, why else would he leave her just like that?

Taliana huffed, angered, annoyed, she thought she had him, but unfortunately she was dead wrong, a young servant girl accidently spilled some milk on the sheets, as she screeched ” What are you doing are you trying to burn me alive, you bumbling wench?!” The girl was shaking but Taliana didn’t care about that, all she did instead was observe the girl, she was very pretty, almost beautiful in fact, with dazzling emerald eyes, and Taliana also noticed it was she, who served breakfast to her prince every morning.  

And that’s when a jealous thought came to her: What if a mere peasant was the woman her dazzling prince couldn’t forget. The thought that a mere serving wench could supersede her made her blood boil as she angrily grabbed the girl’s dirty blonde hair and hissed ” Don’t ever let me see you near the prince again.”

The servant girl was trembling as all others looked at her with pity knowing it was not her fault, but knowing better than to get in between a servant girl and a royal’s jealous mistress, this was not unusual after all. Once a royal got tired of them, jealousy and paranoia would erupt, this was true especially since the royal probably didn’t love them. Every single one of them knew who the prince was thinking of when he made love to the lady naked in the bed, her black hair resembled that of a certain earth maiden’s, the love of their liege’s life. They all saw what happened if a mistress failed to gain a love of a royal they were tossed aside, infatuation and love were different things after all, the only way a mistress could securely keep her position was if the royal truly loved her, which Aikka did not with Lady Taliana. They couldn’t help but wonder if Lady Eva would consider being prince Aikka’s mistress, after all that position would permanently be hers unless she was his wife. But Eva was not the prince’s mistress, Lady Taliana was and she was a cruel mistress to them. 

”And if I ever see you near the prince again, I will kill you.”

”My lady, please....” 

”After all, I am the prince’s beloved mistress, and you’re just a pathetic servant girl.”

”I swear it was never-”

”Silence! Now I never want to see you near my man again, if you come within a inch of him, I will kill you, do I make myself clear?” The poor girl nodded, shaking her head vigorously. ”Good, now get out.”

And that’s just what the girl did, she ran, she ran utterly terrified. The servants all stared at her, making Taliana’s blood boil.” 

”Get out.”

”My lady?”

”I said get out, all of you imbeciles get out! Or do you not know what that word means?!”

They were all rooted to the ground silence. 

”Get out all of you!” As she screamed throwing her tray on the floor, as the servants hurriedly tried to rush out of the room. She threw a priceless Ming vase at the last of them, as she shook. They all made a fool of her, they must have known the prince didn’t love her, but they also knew the reason why, or more accurately who the reason was, well she’d get it out of them. She was a lady after all, and they were all just mere commoners, she’d get rid of her rival as well, because after all, Aikka was hers! All hers! He belonged to no one but her, and she’d destroy anyone who got between them, she just needed to find out who the slut was.

Jacob’s POV

He was gawking at the fine pieces of art. After all, he still couldn’t believe that his art was going to be exhibited in Nourasia, the art capital of the galaxy, I mean he was confident in his work, but this was a whole other leval. He was still gawking as the doors opened revealing Prince dream boat. Oh sorry prince hunk, no it was prince Aikka, but he was such a hunk, with those dreamy blue eyes of his that could make Jacob melt to a pool of want, huh, that hunk could get him to take of his pants off any day. 

But it was strange, he felt a strange sense of hostility not there before radiating from the prince. Did he do something wring? Did he insult the Nourasian culture or something. ’But it can’t be, I consulted Eva for the past week to make to make sure I didn’t mess up, and she made me Cram everything, God Eva is such a sweetheart....’

He could have sworn he heard the prince growl for a second, but let it go, after all it probably was just his imagination. Probably. But Jacob knew he was probably lying to himself. He had this strange feeling, that Aikka hated him because of a certain reason, or more accurately a certain someone... he was proven correct when he  a young hunk of a guard caught his eye, with his dreamy brown orbs light skin raven hair just right and that mischievious smirk told Jacob the guy had an interest in him, only for Aikka to grab his collar and with raging blue orbs hissed ”Don’t you dare let you’re eye wander, don’t you dare betray her!” 

To say Jacob was stunned was an understatement he was downright terrified at this sudden change in the prince. ”You’re already the luckiest man in this galaxy, and you’re letting your eye wander when you have this wonderful, amazing woman as your fiancee, and you’re betraying her trust. I swear if you’re just using her I will personally destroy you.”

”Dude I really think what goes between me and my fiancee, is none of your business.”

Ok that's  probably the wrong this to say to an angry foreign alien prince, For Jacob felt a fist deliver a smacking force that crushed his jaw and broke several teeth as he fell to the wall spatting out blood.

”I swear if you hurt Eva-”

”Like the way you hurt her?”

The prince looked at him, shock obvious on his face,” yeah she told me everything. So really I shouldn’tbe the one getting lectured for hurting my betrothed, so please my lord do me a favor, and don’t be a hypocrite.” He could see the prince’s fist clench, as rage popped out of his eyes, teeth clenched the royal left as the painter sighed.

Yup he was right it was about Eva, looks like prince charming cared about her after all, well from the way she described it seemed like the prince didn’t reciprocate her feelings, but prince charming’s reaction proved different, and now he was right in the middle of a lover’s quarrel, where one of those lovers could send him to a prison. Great just great, Jacob sighed standing up, dusting away the pebbles and dirt that seemed to fall to his pants as one thought came to his kind: What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted  was to be a painter.; But unfortunately for him, this would not be the last time he’d be a target of the prince of Nourasia’s jealousy, and he knew that well as his head sank, and clouds seemed to form above him. This was going to be a Looong visit.

Aikka’s Pov

His fist clenched, as a wall met his anger with alarming speed as blood dripped from his fingers. That bastard, that bastard had all he ever wanted, the woman he loved, yet he was betraying her, he remembered it well, the way that bastards eye wandered to a pretty busty servant girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes, the way he was staring at her with lust and a flirty smile when he already had Eva.

Eva, the thought of her humliated and broken, her tears dripping down her face as her eyes only showed utter pain and hurt the way it did when he told her he never wanted to see her again. His fist clench, he hurt her once, and he could never take it back, but he’d be damned if he ever let anyone hurt her ever again, so with precise speed he walked towards a little meeting place with a certain guard.

Shizaki’s POV

Shizaki sighed, damn his target was hot, so cute and handsome, that Eva girl was lucky, for he felt his heart flutter when he first saw Jacob. He was perfection in itself. He wished he didn’t have to spy on him, but as the prince came, giving him orders he had no choice. 

”Uh sire?”

”Yes, what is it?”

”Why ask me? Why not ask a servant girl? Aikka shrugged acknowledging that was a good question, ”Because I have a feeling his interest lie in men, but I have no proof and if it doesn’t, you could still report to me if he betrays her.”

”And what will you if he does?”

He could see his master’s blue orbs  darken, ”If he does betray her trust, I’ll make him regret the day he was born” And with that his master left leaving Shizaki in a sort of depressed yet not crushed state more like an exasperated state. Really, jealousy does wonders to corrupt someone does it not?

 


	7. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has to spend time with her grand parents,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Chapter concerning Eva’s relationship with her grandparents. This is my first chapter in a while. BTW some ideas about Don’ s relations may have been inspired by crazy rich Asians, which I do not own. Please leave comments

Eva’s POV  
She squirmed at her grandmother’s cold glare her eyes were cold as she studied her. They were at a cake shop, as Li-Feng just studied her. ”Atleast you changed your hair to something more presentable. They made her grow her hair, and get a Hime-cut, she kept her bangs, but her hair, now mid-back length, was not to her taste. But it was a small price to pay for limited interactions with the woman. 

Her grandparents had made a deal, they wouldn’t interact with Eva as much until they stopped hating Maya (which probably was never) as long as she watched her appearance a bit. They made it clear they didn’t care about her, they only cared if she shamed the Wei family name, hurtfully made that clear every time they visited her, even said that to her face. Eva simply clenched her first, as the woman began to insult her mother, calling her the whore that stole their son. She then shouted, ”Maya wasn’t a whore!” tears were in her eyes, as she felt like crying, Li-Feng for that was her grandmother’s name simply looked at her as if she was a bug and said, ”You’re the putting image of that whore. You even look like she did when I tried to get rid of you.” Eva turned and looked shocked. ”You didn’t think you were really wanted, did you?” At this Eva left tears in her eyes, turning one last time to look at her grandmother, who looked shocked to see her tears. Then she left.

Li-Feng Wei’s POV

Li-Feng was shaken up by the girl’s tears. It was true she resented her grand-daughter and her whore of a mother but, maybe she had gone too far. Had she gone too far? Li-Feng but her lip at the thought, but decided not to think anymore of it. 

”Ahh, Li-Feng!” A voice called out to her interrupting her thoughts. 

Meng Huan, of the Huan family, the second richest family in China, second only to the Wei family called out to her. She turned around frowning, her head ache growing.”

She faked a smile ”Meng, what are you doing here?” Her voice hiding any indication of annoyance. ”I heard you reunited with your son, I hope, by now to reintroduce him to my Hinata.”

Li-Feng tilted her head a little and then noticed Hinata Huan. The nadeshiko flower of China. Li-Feng faked a smile, as she looked at the girl, or woman. Hinata as her nickname suggested, was as beautiful as a nadeshiko flower. Her skin pale as the moon, Hair a black ebony and two piercing grey eyes that touched ones soul. The woman wore an elegant flowery dress as she smiled. ”Auntie Li-Feng, is lord Don around?” The girl was smiling, her eyes hopeful. 

Li-Feng bit her lip at this, ”no but I’m sure to tell him you asked.” she replied with a right smile. The light instantly went out of Hinata’s eyes. ”oh.” Li-Feng looked at the girl feeling pity. Knowing full well by now that the woman’s love was unrequited, and judging by the downcast look Hinata had, she suspected Hinata knew that Don never loved her. 

She sighed studying the girl, wondering if Hinata really did love her son, or was it just an obsession. She sighed, sadly guessing it was the later due to an action she remembered. 

The smell of blood, tears, of a bloodied woman with cotton pink hair looking at her helplessly, pitifully. Li-Feng shook her head trying to erase the memory of that dress stained with blood. Of...

”Li-Feng?” Meng’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She faked a smile, ”Yes, what is it?” 

Meng gave a smirk, she did not like. ”So I hear you lovely grad daughter is arranged to a foreigner. ” Hinata froze shaking, as Li-Feng but her lip. And smirked, of course this was what this was about. Meng wanted to humiliate her, take her down a peg, just like she did when her previous son runaway with that whore. But Li-Fenf then smirked. ”Yes, but I don’t think the marriage will last long. ” 

Meng flinched stunned. ”What are you saying, they may be foreigners, but they are old money, rich enough to ruin....”

”Their son’s gay.”

Meng looked at her stunned as Li-Feng propped her elboys to the table resting her chin on it. ”I suspect my Eva is pretending to be a beard for his sake, to convince those catholic parents of his to accept him.” Meng looked at her disappointed. 

So the bitch really did want to take her down a peg, well... She failed. 

Only for Meng to then again smirks causing Li-Feng to look at her surprised. ”Well, I heard the girl won’t be attending her own Fiance’s art gallery. ”

”Why?” The grandmother was now in shock and surprise, thinking only one thing, ’why the heck would that damn girl be so reckless, I thought I raised my son to be better than this.’ 

”Well I heard from Mei that it’s because it’s on Nourasia.”

Li-Feng frowned at that, ”strange Eva doesn’t seem to be the type of girl whose against aliens. ” 

She could have sworn she saw Meng smirk, Li-Feng glared at that. ”Oh really, I heard from Mei, that it was because of some scandal with the Nourasian prince, Li-Feng froze at those words.”

”Excuse me?” If Meng was trying to piss her off.... It was working. 

”Seems like your granddaughter killed, the Nourasian, prince’s bride.” Li-Feng then began to shake and tremble with rage, ”If you'll excuse me.” She glared at Meng Huan’s smirk, but went on her way, towards a certain dual haired seventeen year old girl, as Eva turned around and.... Slap!”

Eva looked at her stunned. ”You’re nothing but trouble, like your whore of a mother that still le my son. In fact....” Li-Feng then glared at a flinching Eva, who upon realizing her words glared at her, like that whore Maya did years ago, the day Don left their family.” ”Give him back”  Eva stood there stunned, Give back my son! Give Don back to me!” It was then Li-Feng launched at the girl attacking her.

Eva’s POV

It was then Eva felt Li-Feng’s nails, as the seventeen year old girl tried to defend herself as her grandmother screamed, give him back. Give my son back hold-digging bitch!” It was all Eva could do was to hold her back, but the older woman proved strong, too strong in her rage. ”Slut, gold-digger, Eva felt blood drip from.her skin, as she tried to calm the angry woman down, but to no avail.” The woman then raged on, but Eva soon, felt herself evaporate, away. A moment later, Eva was in another place, she then recognized her surroundings and in a panic she looked around, and there she saw him. ”Aikka” she stuttered before blacking out.”

Li-Feng’s’ Pov

She looked around stunned, staring at her surroundings. She was there kneeling at a side-walk as passer-byes stared. But what shocked her was she was alone, Eva had disappeared out of thin air.... What was she going to tell her son?


	8. Chapter 8

Aikka’s POV

He looked at the sleeping girl, studying her features ever so slowly, fingers slowly tracing her cheeks, chin, lips... And then with a start, she woke up. her red orbs looked at him, then at her surroundings, as she lifted herself up, studying her surroundings. Hugging the blanket to her body, her sweet little body, that Aikka didn’t fail to note. Her breast had gotten bigger, the outfit she was wearing high-lighted that little feature, she looked at him, hesitant, only to turn around and notice the clothes she was wearing. 

Clothing of a mistress, a sleeveless simple white dress covered in silk. She looked at herself for a moment, then at him, with a questioning glare. He felt a strange hurt a that, I saw your clothes were dirty and I thought after that horrible woman hurt-”

”That was my grandmother”, he looked at her stunned, unsure of what to say, finally the words ”Maternal or paternal?” Escaped his lips, making him feel like an idiot.

She looked at him strangely before saying, ”Paternal, my father’s mother.”

 ”Is that so?” She nodded, looking at him strangely. He looked up, and there were so many things he wanted to tell her, wanted to apologize for, to find her in his arms and never let go, but one look at her questioning red orbs stopped him in his tracks and made him retract. ”If you will excuse me, my lady...” She nodded excusing him already without so much as a glance, much to his hurt and disappointment. Well, he deserved it anyways...

Meanwhile back on earth

Li-Feng’s POV

They were at the tiniest manor of the Wei residences, a home owned by Don and currently inhabited by him, that was where the harlot lived. She looked around as she heard the faintest sound of a melody, Don was playing music, the Piano to be precise. She smiled as she came over, memories of a twelve-year-old Don playing Mozart, Beethoven etc. as he would look at her for approval before she would come towards him for a hug. She listened apprehensively to the beautiful melody. It was Beethoven El louse she thought, as she let the sound sink in. Don loved the piano when he was younger, his fingers were musical and magical as they glided through. 

She stood there watching with a warm smile, as Don played a symphony, his eyes closed not noticing her, it was then, at the moment when her precious son opened his eyes, could she no longer restrained herself, as she flung herself over and hugged him. Her precious boy, she missed him, tears came over her eyes, as she smiled. 

”Muquin,” He said as he looked at her, she smiled warmly ”What is it, my baby?” She asked.

”Where’s Eva?” 

At this Li-Feng Closed her eyes, as she cupped her baby’s face turning him to face her, her face hesitant to tell him the news but she had to tell him. So gently she kissed his forehead as she said, afraid of his reaction, ”she disappeared.” 

Don’s face grew suspicious as he rose up ”What do you mean she’s disappeared?” 

Li-Feng bit her lip, ”out of thin air.” At this Don’s eyes widened. ”Was there a light?” She nodded confusedly 

Her don leaned over, on the piano, face unreadable as if contemplating something. His hair now completely black, the age he once had disappeared, looking as young as he was 10 years ago. His hair now longer, as it was before he met that whore. He decided to grow his hair long, maybe to accept the past. She didn’t know.

She knew when he married that whore he had to cut it to survive for business purposes. But now he wore it long, thick sidelocks curtaining his face. He looked so handsome. He noticed her staring but simply bit his lip, smiled and said nothing. Just looked straight ahead, before turning around and stating, I believe you mother. 

At this, Li-Feng felt tears in her eyes, as she fell to the ground. Had she really been that terrified of losing her son’s trust? She didn’t need to ask. She already knew. : Yes she was. 

With a sigh, Don helped her to her feet, before turning around to leave. ”Don?” She asked. Don then turned around to look at her. 

”Yes, what is it? What’s been bothering you? At this, he faked a smile and left. 

Li-Feng began to shake in anger, and agitation, as she spied a portrayed of Maya, the whore who stole her son, standing on the top of the piano. 

At this, Li-Feng felt such a rage, that she took the picture and threw it on the ground, spat on it, then spat on it, it was that whore's fault, her relationship with her son was ruined. Her and that brat.

She then took that photos and unable to control herself took a match, and lit the photo on fire. Until there was nothing left but ash. 

She turned around and saw Feng watching, his mouth agape, she then ran towards him and cried. ”Shhh, it’s ok, ” Feng said.

”He’ll come back to us, we’ll just have to be patient and accept Eva, hopefully, she won’t disappoint us, like Don did, when he married that whore.”

Aikka’s POV

”You know, they’ll come looking for her, don’t you pricey?” Aikka turned around to notice the avatar, he didn’t bother to give his displeasure. 

”I know, but...” 

”Her father’s family, the Wei’s are quite influential you know that right?” 

Aikka looked stunned, at this, ”excuse me?”

Jordan sighed knowing this as he tapped Aikka’s forehead with his fingers. 

_And Aikka saw images of Eva’s father Don, but this time younger, full black hair, as beside him was a woman with a lighter hair color and pale skin, a man with dark skin and brown hair but brown eyes and a young man with pale skin and pale, a beautiful woman with black hair and purple eyes. And a young man with pale hair and pale skin. And lastly his Eva with her lovely smile. Aikka sighed as Jordan Narrated in a rather monotone way._

_The Wei family, one of the most powerful families in Asia, they have the power to improve or ruin a career in any field. The family that leads the earth colation crime force they are honorable but ruthless to those that hurt their family. And Aikka saw several bloody images._

_Jordan them decided to explain each and every member to him, even Eva, and Aikka felt their was bias against him there. When Aikka finally mentally asked Jordan Why bother with explaining each member to him, Jordan simply, with an ’I’m bored.’ then proceeded to end the mental explanation._

Aikka sighed, accepting that as the mental explanation came to the end. "You need to return her eventually, Aikka's eyes narrowed at that, but he silently accepted that fact. But before he left, he noticed Jordan was squirming, he only squirmed when he discovered something big and was attempting to hide it.

"Jordan, is there something you're not telling me?"

At that Jordan flinched. "What is it?" But instead of answering Jordan simply disappeared in a flash of light. At that Aikka threw something in frustration, not caring if he was a friend or the avatar or not. He swore if that something big was about Eva, He'd kill him for hiding it. He was already quite frustrated enough, Jordan only squirmed to the person he was hiding it from, and right Aikka was in no mood for surprises.

Jordan's Pov

The lavish of the avatar, simple yet elegant. With a silk bed and open-air windows, it was a simple paradise as Jordan watched the youth, Eva's fiancee comforting her. Jordan sighed, he watched what had happened to Eva, what Aikka had allowed to happen. And he couldn't forgive him for that. To hurt her, to crush that hope of the woman he loved. To hurt her, he saw her that hurt in her eyes as Aikka handed her over to the krogs. They promised not to torture her, they didn't promise not to rape her. And raped her they did, they hurt her, they devalued her. They defiled and made her feel like a dirty whore. And they said to her face how filthy she was. He knew by now Eva was still affected, why else would she agree to be a gay man's wife. A man who would never love her.

Jordan sighed, he remembered her tears, and she hurt, and he didn't want Aikka to go unpunished, let him feel the hurt he made her feel. He didn't need to know the engagement was a scam a charade they did to fool Juliana Aileen, a homophobic woman. To hide the fact that Jacob Aileen was gay. That Eva's heart didn't belong to another man. And Aikka definitely did not need to know, that Eva still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Don looks way better looking with long hair, that’s why I had him grow his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

> Li-Feng Wei's Pov

She sighed as she saw her beloved son leave in solitude, it was quite painful to see him like this. She wandered this pitifully small house. To other this place was humongous, but to a Wei who lived in luxury all their life, who grew up with polished jewels and everything they could ask for, it was pitifully small. 

Li-Feng sighed as she looked at the house, her poor son must have suffered living here. All for the sake of that whore. It was when she felt a growing rage in her when she thought of how her poor son must have suffered for that whore.

She let that rage grow in her, slowly eating at her soul, but she forced herself to calm down, only for a photo of that whore to catch her eye. Quickly like a cheetah she grabbed it. Her rage exploding as she mumbled ”you took my son from me, even in death you won’t return him to me, you filthy gold-digging whore.” And with that Li-feng took the photo letting her rage wash over her, not thinking of the consequences, she smashed that photo to the ground like she did the other one. And she stomped her heel to the photo until it ripped, the whore’s seductive face covered in her heel prints. Deserving for that bitch. But then she tripped.

And as she tried to pick herself up, she espied a photo of Don. A smiling Don, his graduation photo. Looking at it, Li-Feng felt tears flood her eyes, as she picked it up. Her tears dripping the picture frame. ”My baby, why won’t you come back, please come back to me. And with that she kissed the photo of Don and held her close to her. ”Please Don come back, she whimpered. 

It was then she spotted her son, her Don looking at her strangely, at first taking note of her shattered appearance, then at the smashed photo of his wife, she studied him, cautiously, watching for any sign of anger or hatred, but seeing as there was none, she simply wiped her tears. And ran over to him.

Don’s POV

His first initial reaction, in truth, was anger undeniable anger. But as his mother rushed towards him, eyes full of pain, eyes that begged him to come back to her, he knew his anger could not last.

Maya was the love of his life, his world, but this was the woman who gave birth to him. Who loved him, sheltered him and adored him, he was her world and seeing the once gigantic woman in his eyes turn so small. He immediately realized he had crushed that world of hers. And all his anger turned to pity, not sorrow or regret, for he did not regret marrying and choosing Maya, but he felt a sort of emptiness, a void in his heart for knowing he had hurt his mother. So without delay he hugged the woman. He hugged his mother to try to comfort her. Not realzing they were disappearing in a a flash of light.

Feng’s POV

He had left an hour ago, but along with Sebastian they bought a commonner food, his grand-daughter loved, chicken strips glazed in barbecue sauce. Heated and fried to perfection, how that girl managed to keep her figure with the food she ate, was beyond him. But that was beside the point, he had gotten the food, now to give it to the girl and. He saw his wife and son disappear in a flash of light. Sebastian saw it too, he confirmed it, and all Feng could do was gawk and wonder and say, ”hello?” and be as confused as hell.

Don’s POV

As his mother and he looked all over the place trying to fathom where they were and what the hell was going on, it was then he saw him, the son of a bitch that hurt his daughter. 

The rage he felt began to fume over, as Don simply came over to the bastard and punched him aware in the jaw. All he saw was red, as the Nourasian prince stepped backward in surprise, and shock. All Don could think of was murder, murder to the son of the bitch who not only broke his daughter’s heart but let her be gang-raped, left her feeling dirty and unwanted.

He remembered it all, his daughter’s shell-shock face, her tear-filled eyes, her hair a mess of red and black as she started one sentence that made him swear to never let that cur near his daughter again: ”I’m filthy.” 

Don didn’t even hear his mother screaming as they were surrounded, with spears. He stopped beating the prince who didn’t fight back, but only stared and took it. As if he thought he deserved it, and backed away. Growling and before the prince could speak, all Don Wei could say was, ”stay away from my daughter, you bastard. ”

Jacob’s POV

Eva held on to his arm, as he simply raved about his newest crush. Or this hunky guard that watched over him. He didn’t know his name, ”But I can tell he likes me.”

”Oh, really how?” Eva asked.

”Well, he’s spending a lot of time with me.”

”Yes, but be careful, he may not go that way, he may just want to be friends.”

”No, I can tell, the way he’s looking at me, I can tell he’s interested.”

At that Eva laughed. ”Well, you better explain our situation then, oh I will.” Anyway gotta see you love.”

Eva shook her head and walked away. 

And Jacob walked, straight into the hunky guy, who was sent to guard him. Who kept looking at him strangely. Hmm, maybe Eva’s right, maybe he wasn’t interested. But then, if he didn’t make his move now, he might miss an opportunity, besides the very least he could do was find out his name. Nothing wrong with that, was there?

Aikka’s POV

He saw her walking by, absolutely happy, her smile would be able to light a room with its radiance. It was then she spotted him, and to his dismay, her smile stopped. As much to his hurt, a look of fear etched on her face. He just stared at her fear-filled eyes and could say nothing. After, all what could he say.’ I’m sorry I hurt you, please know I won’t do it again.’

He couldn’t say that, I mean he wanted to, but the words couldn’t come out the moment he Sawyer fear filled eyes, fear caused by him, so he did the only thing he could think of, and left. He didn’t know what else to do after all.

Eva’s POV 

Eva just stood there, mouth agape, but for some reason, a strange courage filled her veins, as, if knowing something was wrong, she shouted out a ”Wait!” Aikka stopped and stared at her shock.

Gathering up her courage, Eva looked at him and asked, ”can we be friends again?, to the way we were before all this happened, I mean?”

Aikka looked at her in shock, before a smile graced his lips, as he came over to her, and to her surprise held her in his arms. Her first initial instinct was to fight back, to not feel a man’s touch, to claw her way out, but she could feel that Aikka needed this, so, she let him hug her, and hesitantly hugged him back. She heard him say ”Thank you, through her hair.

Don’s POV

He and his mother, were just about to go out, when a thump could be heard. And they saw Feng Wei, his father, sprawled through the ground, looking dazed and confused, as he asked ”What the hell was going on.” Don Wei leaned on the wall, as he watched his mother checked on his father. As he looked down, as the doors opened, and there he saw his daughter, holding hands with the bastard who broke her heart. As she spotted him. And looked at him and Aikka with shock. 

Aikka then looked at her with a sheepish grin and said ”I thought I’d like to get to know your family” All three older Weis glared at him.

Sebastian the Wei family Butler’s POV

He just stood there mouth agape, wondering what the heck was going on, where Wei family was. When suddenly a vision crossed his mind, a beautiful tabby cat with big brown eyes, then a white cat came towards the window. He came towards the glass, eyes wide, before he nodded and walked towards the door. And came to hold them. 

’Oh well, the Wei family would be ok, right?’ He thought. ’They just disappeared in a flash of light, probably never to return.’ It should be noted Sebastian was an excellent butler, loyal to the Wei family, it was just that he had a weakness for cats. And so Sebastian decided to just wait. ”Hey Don, I gotta tell you. It was then Sebastian spotted a tall bulky man with tattoos in his arms. Wearing sunglasses. 

They stared at each other for a moment before asking ”who the hell are you?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sebastian is inspired by black butler. Also note, I will be using Rick and Sebastian as humor for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with humor.

Sebastian’s POV

“And what, mr. Barbarian brings you here?” The barbarian cocked his brow.

”I could ask you the same, anyways, I’m looking for Don.” At that Sebastain gave him a suspicious glance. ”Is that so, and what may I ask, brings you to Don-sama’s home?”

”I could ask you the same thing, and Don-sama?” 

”I’m the Wei family butler, watching over the Wei home.” At that Rick nodded, giving him a suspicious glare. ”Don’s never had a butler before.”

”Of course he has, I’ve raised him myself.”

”...So you’re telling me, Don was rich, well, I know he’s rich but he was born rich.”

”precisely.”

”...”

”So what’s with the cats?” 

”Mr. Wei has an unhealthy obsession with cats, they’ll make him happy.”

”No, he doesn’t.”

”Well, mongrel, how can you say that, when cats are life!, When they are everything you could ask for. When they cuddle you and clean themselves, unlike those beast called dogs! Why I present Don-sama with a gift, for cats are heaven’s creatures given as a gift to earth.”

 

”...”

Don Wei’s POV

He woke with a start, as he suddenly had a shiver run down his spine, as he realized one thing. Sebastian was home alone. Granted he was an excellent butler. He just had this unhealthy obsession with cats, which meant one thing, as Don sighed. ”My home’s going to be covered with cats, isn't it?”

Eva’s POV

She was laying on the soft silkish, sheets of red blankets, her canopy bed, her arm propping her as she listened to Jacob, who sat on her bed. 

”Man this is a nice room.”

Eva shrugged, then smiled. ”This is the room usually given to me when I visit here.”

”Does it usually come with flowers? Eva looked at where Jacob was starting, but then shrugged. ”No, it’s not.” As the soft fragrant scent reached her nose. They smelled like lilies and chocolate, the Jin-jin flower, it was called, with it’s soft brown hues, and midnight like look. It was beautiful to look at. 

”So does the prince usually gives you flowers?” 

At this Eva sat up and blushed. ”No, but this is a special occasion.” Eva smiled. 

”And what occasion may I ask is that.

”The moment Aikka, and I became friends again, Jacob sighed. 

”He’s a hunk though.” Eva smiled. 

She had a feeling Jacob wanted to tell her more, and he was about to when something weird happened. As his lips moved, he began to sweat profusely. Then go to the floor and flopped like a fish. It took Eva less than a minute to figure out who was behind this. 

”Jordan!”

It was then he appeared, his smile trying to be innocent, but she wasn’t going to be fooled. 

”Fix this.”

He was about to pout and say no, but she gave him that look, arms crossed and he relented.

”Fine.”

And theRe Jacob stopped, sputtered then fell unconscious.

Jordan’s POV

He tried to smile or laugh it off, but Eva was getting none of it, so he just sighed and said ”See you Molly.” And disappeared in a flash of light, but not before muttering a spell that ensured Jacob couldn’t reveal Aikka’s feelings for Eva. And a nice forget me spell for good measure. Besides Aikka had his chance, and he blew it, Jordan was going to make sure he didn’t get another one. That was for sure. 

Eva’s POV

Eva sighed as she watched Jacob return to normal, out of the corner of her eye she saw him sputter to breathe. She ran towards him, only for his hard a light-skinned dark haired Nourasian to give him CPR. Kissing his mouth taking in deep breathes, one, two, three. Pushing his chest until. Jacob awoke completely fine. 

She saw from the corner of her eye she saw a faint blush come out of Jacob’s cheeks as said guard was also blushing, she smirked, as she simply watched. At least someone has their feelings requited. Unlike her or Jordan.....

She shook her head at the thought as Aikka soon walked by, she gave him a small wave as he smiled back.

”Your transportation back are ready, you’ll be sent back home instantly.”

She nodded at that. 

Hesitantly he took her hand, as if afraid, she started at him quizically, and he soon retracted his hand. 

But in understanding she knew and understood, so without any hesitation whatsoever she took his hand and with a kind smile clasped it and gave it a small squeeze. He looked at her relief.

”Can I visit from time to time.” She noticed he was hesitant. And with she gave him a kind smile she nodded. Before her Father called her, as they soon left.

It was then as she saw her surroundings, the Wei house near a forest. A big house luxurious and humongous to lost but ridiculously small to her father and his family, did she hear a meow. It was then she noticed her father’s eyes twitched as she noticed, a man dressed in a black butler uniform. Whom she found out was the Wei family butler covered inc at, and a rather disheveled Rick also covered in cats. As she saw grandparents face palm and her father scream ”Why is my home covered with cats?” 

She saw both Sebastian and Rick give of nervous smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyday life is right now

Don’s POV

The smell of cooked sausages, omelets, fried eggs, seasoned eggs and any type of egg food you can think of filled the air. As the pastries whiffed their scent. The sound of Tea pouring through a rich porcelain ringed through the silence as Sebastian poured him some creamed black tea. He sighed. Sebastian never used sugar, only saving it for bad news or spacial occasions. There was neither as Don simply took in the sweet-bitter drink. He sighed as he cut his omelet filled with rich mushrooms and looked at his mother. 

She gave him a warm smile, his father and gave him another warm smile, and then at his daughter’s empty seat. He sighed. ”perhaps that girl has somewhere else she needs to be, god knows where she goes and what she’s up to.”

Don sighed, ”Muqin you raised me better than that, you know. And she is my blood.” 

”Yes but her mother was a who-” His mother stopped in her tracks as Don gave her a questioning state. She stopped and gave him a sad knowing smile. ”nevermind.”

”perhaps she hates that butlers and maids serving her. I can see that girl is not used to being served.”

Don nodded that could be the case.

Eva so far hated this type of living. Having to dress a certain way, having to act a certain way and having people be there to make sure she acted a certain way. 

Don knew by now that every time he was served, it was a reminder on how he behaved, it was a certain lifestyle he had grown accustomed to growing up, in fact if not for Maya he’d have assumed almost everyone had to act a certain way. To live a certain way, Don smiled at the memory of his wife, but sighed as his mother studied him.

He knew by now by every look, every stare that his mother hated, no loathed Maya with a passion and fury only reserved for those whom she saw as a threat to her family. Don sighed. He knew by now his mother’s feelings on the matter and knew not what to do. He felt a sort of resentment towards his mother for how she treated the love of his life, but on the other hand, the dutiful son side of him felt a sort of understanding towards the woman and self-hatred towards himself for resenting the woman who gave birth to him. 

After as a parent he had also made mistakes, hadn’t he? Abandoning his own daughter and throwing her away as if she was nothing. 

”Hey, Don!”!Rick’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked at the younger man.

”yes?” he asked, his voice with more annoyance than he had anticipated. Or liked for that matter.

Rock started at him, then his parents before stating, ”The prince is back again.”

At that Don’s eyes widened and with a growl he came after them, ready to tear down that prince’s heart.

Not noticing his mother’s sigh than glare at Rick, he had bigger things on his mind after all.

Aikka’s POV

He sat there with her, her long black hair willowing with the wind, as it covered her face. She laughed at the floral crown they were making. The pinkish lilies flowing as he struggled to put in the cherry blossoms in the wreath.

Cherry blossoms, they fit her. They resembled her. The symbolism of living life to the fullest. They also were a symbol of freedom he heard. Yes, and as he looked at Eva, her warm smile making him blush, yet also making him quite happy at the trust she had in him, he couldn’t help but think that they suited her. The cherry blossoms. 

She was as lovely as the cherry blossom, and the cherry blossom was the most beautiful flower he had ever encountered. It was an inhabitant of earth, not Nourasia, it’s sceof intoxicating, it’s beauty amazing, of to the touch... It took him a moment to realize he didn’t know the subject he was thinking of. 

And as she looked at him, eyes filled with trust, he noticed he finished the wreath. 

And to his and her surprise he put it on her, at this she laughed her beautiful laugh and asked, ”How does I look.” and with that she stood up and turned around, laughing and looking so beautiful it took his breath away, she was gorgeous and without thinking, he gave his reply. ”Beautiful.”

At this, she stopped and stared at him, and he watched at first for a moment he noticed shock in her lovely face and then those sweet lips quiver as if she was remembering something. But soon a fake smile plastered on her beautiful face as she replied, ”Be serious.”

He was about to say something when he heard her thoughts ”He doesn’t love you Eva, not in that way, not in the way you want.”

”In what way do you want me to love you?” She looked at him shell-shocked at first before giving off a nervous laugh, what are you talking about?” He wouldn’t budge, at this her beautiful lips quivered as if she was struggling with something, to not say something, but she laughed and said: ”What are you talking about?”

”I heard your thoughts.” At this she bit her lip and they stood in silence for a moment, before they heard a male’s voice call out to her. ”Eva!” 

They turned around and saw her father, running towards them. On the months since his last visit, Don Wei, for that was her father’s name, had grown more handsome and younger looking. His eyes were cold as they saw him. A steel black so hard it could freeze a heart. Aikka, said nothing, simply accepted the coldness of the stare and carried on.

That stare was basically a show of a lack of trust, and who could blame the man. The boy who hurt his daughter? Who broke her heart, but strangely enough to Aikka he felt that stare was too hard just for heartbreak, as if they held another meaning. But what exactly, he could not decipher. For the man’s coldness would reveal nothing but distrust, rage and hatred. As he pulled his daughter beside him, shielding from the Prince as the father’s eyes seemed to be screaming stay away from my daughter.

Aikka clenched his first at this, and grit his teeth, trying to in his temper. How dare this man. Yes, he was nobility but how dare he be this rude to royalty. But one look at Eva’s eyes and Aikka reigned it in. He wouldn’t do that to her. No he wouldn’t hurt her, despite her father’s obvious rudeness. Aikka sighed as he turned and left, disappearing in a flash of light. Once in his quarters he took a vase and smashed it to the ground. How dare they, how dare they keep him away from Eva! He sighed as blood dripped from his arm.

Don’s POV

He stared at his daughter before sighing, ”Sebastian understood and took his daughter aside. Don sighed and gave his beloved Eva a gentle smile before Sebastian took her away.

Shizaki’s POV

His brown orbs lightened as Jacob gave him some earth drink called coke. He gave it try and spat it out, the bubbles mixing in giving his tongue a burn. Jacob laughed, you're supposed to drink it quickly not savor it. ”ahh.” 

Shizaki nodded as he drank the earth drink called soda and he had to admit it was drinkable enough.

Jacob stared at him before saying ” U know love at first sight sounds crazy, right?”

”Yeah.” he nodded, though he couldn’t agree, for he realized that was what happened with Jacob. And he fell more deeply in love the more he got to know him. 

”mmh.” it was then Jacob stopped, to look him in the, eye. ”I love you Shizuki.”

Shizuki then felt his heart flutter. But stopped himself. ”What about lady Eva?” Jacob then looked him in the eye and said. ”I’m gay, and my engagement to Eva is just a charade.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, I’d do everyday life first, to illustrate how the Weis and Eva and Aikka’s relationship is right now. And if the Jacob and Shizuku romance feels a little rushed, that’s because it is. Truthfully my focus on the story is Eva X Aikka so I don’t know what else to do with any other romance. But I plan to actually expand on them, I just needed a quick start on how they began to become a couple. By love at first sight. I’m planning secret meetings, and Eva is the nurse. Like a Romeo & Juliet way. But not as obsessive. Anyway, please comment. I’d like feedback. Also, Aikka will eventually find out. I’m hoping for at least 2-4 chapters on expanding Shizuki’ a and Jacob’s romance, but who knows where my creativity will lead, will it rush it, or will it expand on it. But I still plan to focus on Eva X Aikka, anyway please comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Shizuki’s POV

He stared at Jacob for a few moments, before the words came out. ”What?”

"It's more of Eva being my beard.” 

Shizuki looked at him questionable for a few moments. Jacob laughed nervously ”It basically means she hides the fact I’m gay.” Shizuka gave him a reproachful look, before Jacob looked at him ashamed. ”Why?! Are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed of people who love men?! Who love the same gender, you bi-”

”My parents would disown me if they knew. My parents see what I am as a sin.” Jacob said his voice bitter. They wouldn’t even look at me for a month when I said I was attracted to this really cute guy in my school. It was only when they saw he looked like a girl, did they talk to me. But they keep lecturing me every day, every single damn day the sin of loving another man that way.” Their were tears in Jacob’s eyes as spoke. It was then Shizuki came over and higher him, holding him tight willing all his pain on to himself. But the man he loved kept on crying, tears dripping down. It was only when Jacob’s tears slowly stuffed did he see her.

Eva Wei, Jacob’s fiancee. The girl’s name was bitter in his mouth, it was a surprise to him when she said 3:00. Jacob then pushed him away as Eva took his place. He growls d at this only for his eyes to land on a beautiful middle-aged woman. Her emerald eyes looked at Eva with concern. The Eva girl mouthed the words, frustration as an artist. And Aileen nodded, understanding, As she left. 

The Eva girl then turned around, as she sighed in relief. ”That was close. She then noticed his cold stares as she looked at him quizzically.

”Is something wrong?” She asked

He held his words, upset but not daring to speak. Afraid she’d rat Jacob out and destroy the man he loved. But Jacob just turned around and said: ” I told him I loved him.”

He froze as the Eva girl’s eyes widened before she broke into a smile she jokingly said ”So I guess this means you two are an item. I’m jealous that you managed to find a good guy. It’s really hard to find a good guy.” Jacob nodded. ”But he hasn’t said anything.” 

The Eva girl then looked at him, then said: ”Well, I’ll be going.

Before Shizuki could stop himself he took the girl by the hand and said. ”Wait!” She turned to look at him totally confused. ”Yes?” 

”He loves me that way.”

The Eva girl looked at him quizzically before she asked. ”And?” He stared at her flabbergasted.

”Aren’t you jealous?”

She looked at him confused before saying. ”Should I be?” 

”You're his fiancee.” 

She gave him. Sweet smile. ”I’m his beard.”

He looked at her as she laughed. ”We’re not like that.” before he was about to ask as if she could read his mind, but Shizuku was pretty sure she couldn’t she said ”I have my reasons. Her smile was bitter and sad. And then her face turned to horror, as she held herself. Before she plastered of a fake smile as she said, I have to be going now.” And with that the red eyes beauty left, leaving him alone with the object of his affections. Shizuki simply stared at the ground before, he was about to open his mouth, to say he loved him too, only for him to not be able to say anything, for his words to be stuck down his throat as he saw the prince. 

Prince Aikka, or prince dreamboat, as he would call him, at times gave him an expectant look. Shizuki instantly realized it's meaning and hurriedly ran off to, his master. 

Bowing to his knee, he heard the prince telepathically tell him. ”Did you see anything?” 

The Nourasian was about to say something to say their marriage was a charade when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the middle-aged woman with a ripe beauty. 

Jacob then looked at him his eyes begging as Shizuki held in his words now knowing its futility. 

For some reason he knew, just knew this woman meant something to Jacob, his thoughts were proven right, when Jacob momentarily called her ”’Mom.” As Shizuki clenched his first, nails hitting his skin so hard it bled. Unfortunately for him the prince noticed this, as he looked quizzically at the guard. 

I’ve found nothing that would hurt lady Eva my lord.’ the prince looked at him, as if he was checking to see if he was lying, but upon further glance. He sighed as he said. ”Very well, carry on then.” And with that the prince left, and so did Jacob’s mother, though she passed by to give him a rather quizzical look.

Shizuki then stood up and turned to Jacob, his mouth ready to say the words, before the prince yet again showed up. ”My lord!” Shizuki said, Aikka started at him weirdly before looking at Jacob, then as if giving a casual glance, he telepathically asked ’Well?’

Shizuki wanted to tell him it was all a charade, to tell him that the lady Eva wouldn’t get hurt, only for the words to get stuck in his throat. As if a force was trying to stop him from revealing the truth. And he felt it that suffication. A strange feeling in his throat that forced him to blurt out ”nothing!” Aikka looked at him quizzically but then after a quick glance, simply left.

Shizuki breathed confusion feeling his being before turning to Jacob and without hesitation came up to him and kissed him on the lips. And hugged him saying, ”I love you too.”

”Aww that’s just cute.” 

Both of them turned around to see a laughing Eva as she laughed and said, ”looks like I’m playing the nurse aren’t I?”

They both looked at her quizzically. ”From Romeo and Juliet.”

Jacob eyes widened as he understood, which led to Shizuki giving him a questioning look.

”It’s a play Jacob laughed, of two star-crossed lovers.” Another questioning look, ”Lovers with outside forces keeping them apart.”

”Yup!” Eva laughed. ”The nurse helps keep the two lovers secret! And if I kay say so myself, plays matchmaker.” Shizuki looked at her for a moment before deciding he liked her.

Jordan’s POV

He shook, as rage took him, and healousy shook him. That was close, Aikka almost found out. Well, he didn’t deserve to know. Jordan clenched his fist and grit his teeth in both jealousy and hatred. Aikka didn’t deserve Eva’s love. He only deserved pain for hurting her.

Aikka’s POV

He turned around, not knowing why, but as he looked at his back and the laughing Eva and Jacob. With Shizuki looking at Jacob with adoration, he felt something was off. Like their was a secret being kept from him. But it was probably his imagination.

But as Eva turned to look at him, a blush on her face then a look of guilt and hurt he couldn’t help but wonder. Was it really?


	13. Chapter 13

I Eva’s POV

 She was running, out of breathe as she sent another love letter between Shizuki and Jacob, they were back on earth, houses near enough to send letters to, yet far enough that they couldn’t just throw at each other through the window. And seeing as they had to keep it secret. Lest it be suspicious it was her job to be the secret keeper and run back and forth between each house and hand over the letters something that was tiring when Jacob’s parents were away and Jacob was grounded and he couldn’t leave the house. His parents somehow always knew when he left the house. 

And since his parents bought a security phone to know each and every conversation Jacob had, letters were the only option. Which left poor Eva to play matchmaker and run between the houses for as long as his parents were gone. It was one of those hectic days. Shizuki looked at the letter read its contents and smiled, and therefore smiled as he wrote his reply. He then gave the letter to Eva and here send these. Eva looked at him for a more moment before saying ”Hold on I need to catch my breath.” 

He was about to say something but, she gave him a death glare and Shizuki shut upper partly out of fear of her. As he called her at those times, scary girl. Eva sighed as she was ready to run back and forth. Again. And Again. This time hopefully it wouldn’the too bad. As she yet again panted in exhaustion. As Jecob happily read the contents.

He blushed, as Eva tried to look at he was reading, but Jacob was having none of that as he blushed ferociously. Eva tried to read it again, Again he turned around. But as she was about to leave Jacob called out to her. ”Eva wait!”

She gave him a look that said if it’s to deliver another letter bub, I’m exhausted let me rest.”

But it wasn’t that as she looked at Jacob’s blushing face. ”  He told me he wants to bleep me, to touch my bleep, to have me suck his bleep and bleep, bleep, bleep.”

Eva looked at him now, a blush on her adorable face. ”Really, he said that?”

Jacob nodded, also blushing heavily. ”He wants to make love.” 

Eva looked at the letter, before blushing profusely. Yup that was definitely what the letter said. She was blushing madly at this. 

She looked at Jacob. ”Do you want to, do it?” Jacob was blushing, ”I don’t know. I mean I’m hopelessly in love with him, I love him, and I want to hold him. I want to make love to him.”

Eva smiled at this, ”Then what’s stopping you?” Jacob looked at her helplessly. ”I’m afraid that’s what he’s after, sex. It’ll be my first time and I want it to be special.”

Eva looked at him the smiled. ”If it’s for love and you’re ready, it will be special.” Jacob bit his lip dubiously at this. ”Yes, but, Eva placed a finger on his lips. There’s nothing to worry about, At least when you have sex it’ll be with the person you love.” Jacob looked at her helplessly, ”yes, but...”

”Are you ready to take it to the next step?” Jacob nodded. ”Then what’s stopping you?”

”Wha if he’a just using me?”

”Do you think he’s just using you?”

Jacob didn’t say anything.

”Do you want to take that risk?”

He shook his head.

”I don’t want my first time to be messed up, to be ruined, I mean I can tell you’re already not a virgin, what was your first time like?”

At this Eva bit her lip and looked at the ground. ”Eva did I say something wrong.

Linda Aileen’s POV

Her and her husband could hear Jacob and Eva talking they couldn’t just comprehend what they were saying. ”Richard, can you hear them?” Richard slowly came over, but shook his head.” At this Linda sighed as they came closer. And finally they heard Eva say, ” I was gang-raped and lost my virginity at that time.”

Both were shocked at the news, Linda felt tears in her eyes, that poor girl. That poor sweet Girl. Richard was shocked. Linda could feel the pain in her heart as the girl who would be her daughter-in-law had tears in her eyes. She had grown to love Eva as a mother loved her child, and seeing her in such agonizing pain, broke her heart. ”That’s why I agreed to marry you, because I feel safe with you.”

True love, it was sweet, she couldn’t help but feel that. Eva truly loved their son. She felt like her son chose the right woman.

It was then she realized or thought she realized what her son was implying.

And without meaning she instantly screamed, ”You’re trying to force yourself on this sweet innocent girl!”

Both Eva and Jacob turned around in total shock. As they looked at Lisa with surprise.

Richard Aileen, Jacob’s father was blushing but trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Lisa Aileen was there, sighing. Then screaming. ”Jacob forcing yourself on a girl is wrong!” Her son flinched. At this fear in his eyes quite obvious. ”Mother...” 

”And first of all premarital, sex?!”

”That’s fornication! I mean call me a prude but you two are not aloud to fornicate.”

Jacob was there looking at her shock. Lisa sighed, this was to be expected by her son. After all, weren’t teenagers hormonal. And her son probe ly wanted to lose his virginity seeing as it wasn’t considered manly to still remain a virgin but still. She then looked at Eva and her motherly instinct made her feel the girl’s pain, so without thinking she came over to the girl and hugged. ”I’m sorry you had to go through that, she told her, and Eva even in total shock knew what she was talking about. She could feel the girl shudder, struggling not to push her away, that was probably pride, Lisa thought. The girl’s pride wouldn’t let her accept Lisa’s comfort, probably seeing it as pity. But it wasn’t it was motherly love, For Lisa had learned to love this girl, and what she wanted more than anything was to hold this girl and calm her down. Eva continued to resist, but eventually she gave in, allowing herself to be comforted.

Jacob’s POV

He saw his mother wipe away Eva’s tears and right away, he could tell Eva felt immense guilt for tricking her, he could see right away the love she felt for his mother. 

A love she thought she would only have for one woman. Her mother. For the love Eva felt for his mother was the love a child felt for theirs. And he could tell his own mother felt the love of a mother to a child for Eva. And he could see Eva’s fear of losing this love, of his mother hating her for tricking them. And that’s how he knew Eva was sincere in wanting to help him find happiness, that she would keep his secret, because Eva was risking this mother’s love she craved yet she also did not want to lose it. 

It was then his mother let go of Eva and ranted at him. ”Really son, fornicating? Do you that’s a sin?”

”As a Christian that’s wrong, it’s even more wrong you’re trying to pressure someone into it!” Really I thought I raised you better!”

And she ranted on and on, about how she knew they probably wouldn’t have zero chance of fornicating and that was fine with her, but he should ’t pressure a girl to have sex.

Really the fact his mother had such low faith in him and more faith in Eva was kind of hurtful. Especially the fact that she saw him as a stereotypical hormonal male after sex. Well he did want to have sex with the one he loved. But it wSn’t because he was hormonal. After that his mother left ranting, when his father came in. 

”Are you going to lecture me too?”

His father thought for a moment before shaking his head, ”Nah your mother already did enough of that. But it looks like we have to have a change in plans, ” Jacob looked at his father strangely as he sighed. ”We were going to send you two to a flower garden where a rare flower blooms and it states if you see it with your lover it signifies they are your soulmate. But... It looks like we can’t send you two alone. But this happens only once every 100 years... So it’d be a waste not to send you two to go.”

It was then Eva piped up ”Why don’t you send Shizuki?” Eva piped up. 

”Who?” His father asked clearly confused, as Eva sighed. ”Shizuki the Eurasian next door.”

His father looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, before he said alright.

It was then Eva winked at him, and his father caught it, ”Did you just wink at him.”

Eva quickly denied it, but his father wasn’t buying it. 

”Conisdeirng he’s a Nourasian I’m going to hold him to his honor to swear he won’t let you two have sex tonight.”

They both knew he’d keep that.

”He’ll be keeping an eye on you two. Both certainly knew that was true.they just didn’t say how it was true. 

”Looks like you get your moment” Eva stated.

”Yeah but...” 

”It’ll be ok.”

Jacob thought about it and agreed. All preparation were set. Tonight he and Shizuki would consummate their relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

 Aikka’s POV

_Her hands mischievously and playfully explored his torso, as he watched her breast heave, seeing her nipples perk. He watched enchanted as she sat on top of him, legs stealing his chest, her womanhood touching his bare torso, as he felt her wetness. She looked at him shyly, then nervously a giggle escaping her lips at his confusion before she hungrily pounced on him. He felt her lips sear him as her tongue hungrily explored his mouth. He moaned as he felt her touch his manhood. Rubbing it expertly yet still shyly._

_He couldn’t help but wonder if she did this with Jacob before, he didn’t like the thought as he switched places with her, she looked at him a bit confused as she looked at him, trying to guess his intentions only for him to hungrily look at her body. She then blushed her ruby eyes looking away from him. He then explored her body, his mouth kissing her stomach giving it a lick as she moaned a sweet little moan. It was then that he came to her face he saw her mouth smiling her red-black hair spread all over the pillow, as she smiled to him and said: ”I love you.” He looked at her and her sincere smile melt his heart and just as he was about to kiss her..._

He woke up. He sighed as he realized it was only a dream, only a very sweet luxurious dream. A tempting dream that was a distraction. He looked around and sighed, no woman in his room, not even the mistress that he kept to sate his basest desires. His torso full of sweat as he sighed, his manhood hard and bulging under the blankets. He growled where was that damn mistress?! He really needed her at a time like these. It was then he stopped and realized what he was thinking and he felt a deep shame wash over him. The old him would have never have had thoughts like these.

Never would have thoughts these way. He sighed, he’d become a monster and he doubt Eva could love a monster like these. He didn’t know what he had become using women, playing with their hearts he had become a monster. Eva would have been disgusted had she known. He was disgusted with himself. He sighed as he felt the sweat drip down his muscular torso. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the moon, and staring at it, he needed to gather his thoughts. He needed to find a way to kill the monster he had become. He turned around and saw a young Nourasian maid gawk at him, he sighed as she admired his body, his perfectly toned body. ”Momo, ” for that was the maid’s name. ”Yes my lord, ” ” please get a jacket and some clothes ready, I need to go out.” ”Of course my lord, ” he needed to get out and clear his head. 

Jacob’s POV

He sighed as Eva stood there giggling as both he and Shizuki were blushing, looking at each other, both too shy to make the first move. Eva then looked sideways for a movement before sighing, then said, ”Ok I’m going, buy!”

Jacob just stood there frozen solid, ”wait! you’re leaving already?!” 

”Yup!” Eva said it was absolutely no remorse. Jacob then looked at her and said, ”wait, don’t leave!”

But it was too late, Eva just turned around for a moment before putting two fingers in her lips and giving one of her signature kisses, Jacob just stood there speechless, he was left along with Shizuki the man he loved. The man who wanted to consummate their relationship. An awkward silence filled the air. As both would not look at each other, before Shizuki finally said, ”look, Jacob, what I said was dumb.”

He looked at the man he loved, totally hurt before Shizuki finally stated, ”What I meant was I shouldn’t have suggested it if you’re not ready.”

Jacob looked at him for a moment before something erupted within him, a soft gentle warmth. And a longing desire to be touched by this man. It was at that moment he knew. He knew Shizuki was sincere and that he wanted to consummate this love with him. Jacob instantly knew he was ready, and with a knowing smile, he came over as Shizuki was talking and shut him up with a kiss. 

He took Shizuki’s surprised face in between his hands and said ”I’m ready.

Warning Lemon from here A.K.A a sex scene

He kissed him again slowly using his tongue to explore Shizuki’s mouth slowly playing with his teeth as their tongues soon fought for dominance. Their saliva mingling as he tasted Shizuki’s sweet taste. It was then Shizuki surprised him as he pushed him down to the ground. And their kiss continued. tongues mingling.

Jacob should have been shocked but strangely enough, he wasn’t. With hunger in his eyes, he kissed him harder, as he felt Shizuki smirk. Their kiss soon ended but tongues still touched as Saliva dribbled down. And then Shizuki stopped. Jacob was blushing.

”Jacob you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Jacob was blushing again as he simply confessed, ”I want to, it’s just that...”

”Just that what?” Shizuki asked completely confused. ”It’s my first time.” Shizuki looked at him stunned before giving him a gentle smile. ”I’ll be gentle I promise.”

Jacob felt miffed at first that this wasn't Shizuki’s first time but quickly stopped upon feeling Nips and soft kisses on his neck. Each kiss left a steering touch on his skin as Shizuki gently kissed up and down, again and again, his tongue soon followed. And then he stopped making Jacob whimper. Shizuki gave him a smirk. And for that reason that smirk irked Jacob but left a flame in him, as he pounced on Shizuki, completely surprising the warrior. Jacob smirked as his hand soon tugged on Shizuki’s shirt, eventually ripping it off in frustration. ” You know we’re going to have to explain why I’m shirtless, right.” 

” Shut up.” Jacob let his hands travel his lover's toro, admiring the toned arms, the muscled abs and his light skin drenched in sweat, he licked his lips hungrily at the sight, before teasing a nipple. Shizuki flinched. then smirked, you're quite eager, aren't you?" 

"Maybe I am" he stated, hungrily. As his tongue began to travel down Shizuki's torso, a soft moan escaped his lover's lips as his tongue playfully glided down Shizuki's skin, again and again, up and down, up and down, before Shizuki could no longer bear it, and ripped Jacob's shirt as he turned him over and pinned him down. Hungrily Shizuki looked at him. "So sexy." He said As Jacob blushed then moaned as Shizuki suckled his skin. Hot tongue spreading saliva on his chest. As Shizuki began to breathe on him before hands touched his manhood, lightly teasingly barely touching it. Then grabbed it, and squeezing it, teasing the head, as he could feel a sense of pleasure he never felt before, he moaned out his lover's name as Shizuki finally ripped off his pants and took him whole. Licking him and sucking him, his talented mouth teasing him, all Jacob could do was moan and pray it never end as he felt himself Cum. Shizuki simply used his tongue to lick away Jacob's pleasure. As Jacob panted, Shizuki used his tongue to lick up his body, from his manhood to his waist, to his chest, to his neck and then kissed him, letting him taste himself. Jacob then growled as he turned him over and ripped off Shizuki's pants and gave his manhood a kiss before taking him entirely in his mouth and doing to him what he did to Jacob, but this time Jacob bit Shizuki, and then some as he waited for Shizuki to feel pleasure knowing Nourasian's came longer than humans did. His tongue kept on rolling about his lover's manhood until finally, Shizuki came. As Jacob turned around Shizuki asked, "are you ready?" Jacob nodded as their manhood's touched and they blissfully consummated their love. It was over an hour of blissful sex.

Ok the Sex scene is over

It was then he felt someone come over and push him to the ground as he heard a grow, "How dare you?" And he found himself staring at the rage-filled eyes of Aikka, the Nourasian prince, which was bad because they were n Nourasian soil. Aikka glared at Shizuki before taking a whistle and stating, "Guards!" And suddenly several Nourasian knights came. "Seize the bastards and throw them in prison. And as Jacob felt himself being carried away, Aikka came to him and punched him hard, and harder. He felt blood drip from his nose his mouth, The Prince was angry and being held down he couldn't fight back until finally, he heard Eva say, "Stop!" And with that Jacob turned to see a rage-filled Eva as she came over and slapped Aikka. He could see the prince growl before he ordered, "Take them to the dungeons, and castrate them while you're at it." And with that Jacob could see Aikka taking Eva's wrist and dragging away, she struggled but Aikka quickly poked her neck and she fell unconcious in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Eva’s POV

She opened her eyes, as she regained consciousness, her ruby orbs found herself in a luxurious room, filled with fluorescent white, blues and cold. The Ceiling was a nice midnight blue dotted with sprinkles of gold giving it the strange luxurious appearance of the midnight sky. The walls were a marble white & the floor also marble. She looked around and ruby eyes met with blue orbs. 

Suddenly she felt a strange rage fill her, rage mixed with frustration, disappointment, and shock. Shock at what he had become disappointment that he could do something like this. And though she knew he was able to throw her in the dungeon and torture or kill her right now, she could care less about that detail. Letting her rage take over her, she grabbed a silken pillow with one hand and threw it at him at full force none the less. 

Aikka’s POV

He sighed as he skillfully dodged the pillow as the love of his life threw it at him at full force, she began to throw another pillow at full force again he does as the pillow fell to the floor as soft feathers tumbled out flying silently for a while. She was angry, he knew it, her rage-filled ruby eyes told him that much. He sighed again as he successfully dodged pillow intending to talk to her, but off guard a pillow hit his face hard. He growled at the sudden impact, the sting on his face faint but evident. And thankfully not showing. He sighed as he could feel her anger rage at him. He walked over to her ”Eva.” She moved away rage-filled eyes still directed at him.

He came closer and touched her cheek, trying to tell her it was for the best, trying to justify his actions. He couldn’t let her get hurt, couldn’t let her be used like that. Let some bastard play with her heart just to hide the fact he was gay. He tried to telepathically tell her but she pushed him away, ranting at him, asking him coldly on how could he do that to her friend. 

Her tears dripped down her cheeks, as he could see her anger would not calm. 

Eva’ POV

She felt betrayed, at Aikka’s actions. Utter hurt and disappointment filled her veins. She thought they had truly moved past this, began to be friends again, but turns out she was wrong. He hated her, he hated her so much that he was looking for an excuse to hurt her, however it may be. He sent Jacob to jail over a minor detail over seeing the affair. No doubt he would have bragged about it to her, and with a smirk on his face none the less. She could picture it now, him walking towards her, his eyes absolutely cold, as he simply told her, ”He’s using you.” She felt an utter sense of hurt and betrayal at that. She also felt guilt, guilt that Jacob must be put through this because of her, because the prince hated her that much. So much he would let others suffer because of her. 

Little did Eva know she was wrong, Aikka didn’t do this to hurt her. He did this to protect her. He did it so she wouldn’t get hurt, that he sent Jacob to jail because he loved her. But alas it was too late, the damage had been done. Eva’s trust in him had been broken, broken because Aikka made her friend suffer. Made Jacob suffer. 

She wondered if it was to guilt her, to make a statement that this was all her fault, Eva definitely felt a sense of guilt at Jacob’s suffering. As memories of Jacob filled her mind.

Aikka’s POV

Aikka tried to reason with her, trying to telepathically communicate with her, why he did what he did. This time he was more successful, but her memories of that bastard hit him, As Eva simply stood there shaking. Memories hit him, fond ones, one of utter friendship and happiness.

He was confused, as his face showed it, he failed to notice Eva look at him, her ruby eyes mystified, the come to utter realizationr. She tried to block him from her mind, or to stop the memories, anything to keep him from finding out. From finding out her shame. 

But to no avail. Aikka wouldn’t budge using his telepathic power he simply skimmed through her memories, feeling an utter sense of confusion. There seemed to be no romance between them, nothing of the sort, and truth be told, that confused him. She was his fiancee, the woman he would marry, the woman he would... Aikka clenched his fist and grit his teeth at the thought. But still Skimmed through the memories despite knowing the chance he would get hurt. sure he would see the two fall in love, or... He didn’t want to think about it.

It was only when he hit a certain memory did his eyes widen as the realization hit him. Now knowing why their was no romance between the two. 

He looked at her, as Eva simply stepped back, intimidated by the intensity of his stare.

She stepped back, only for him to rush over so quick it took her by surprise and pinned her to the bed. 

She screamed, shocked, ready to push him away, only for him to pin her wrist with one hand. As he looked at her with true intensity. 

He could see the fear in her face as she tried again to get him to let go, only for him to scream at her ”How could you degraded yourself like that?!”

She looked at him in total shock and surprise, ”what are you talking about?”

He growled as he remembered what she said. ”You can use me as your beard, I don’t mind.”

To think that Eva His Eva would allow herself to be used like that. His body shook with rage and disappointment. He thought she wasn’t the type, wasn’t the type to let herself be used, abused, and yet she-”

”Why?” He asked his voice stone cold. She simply looked at the wall, unable to speak. 

His hold tightened as he screamed at her, ”Why?!”

”You’re hurting me!” She screamed her face contorted with pain, he looked at her a bit in shock, but relented, utterly confused with what he was doing. She simply looked at him tear-streaked eyes and quivering mouth, his eyes softened at this. Only for him to realize she wouldn’t tell him, at this he felt a strange rage. A strange sense of betrayal, the same he felt when he thought Eva had killed his fiancee. 

He thought it strange that when the realization That Kayano killed herself out of despair of marrying him because she didn’t love him didn’t hurt him, only made him feel a strange sense of guilt. 

That she loved someone else didn’t fill him with jealousy, it was only when the thought of Eva in the arms of another man made him feel sick inside a few months after Kayano’s death did he realize he loved Eva. That he adored that beautiful earth girl. A love medicine had been used on him to make him think he loved Kayano, he sighed, not knowing who did it, but having his suspicions. But the truth was he loved Eva. She stayed faithful, true to herself, but that image shattered when he saw she was willing to let herself be used.

”Why?!” He screamed, but yet she would not answer, only looking at him with utter defiance. It was only then did he violate her memories again. ”Stop it, she screamed, stop reading my mind!”

But to no avail, he needed to find out what she was keeping from him, but when he reached her reasoning, his eyes widened. 

Unfortunately she must have sensed something for her will to block him was stronger. She managed to get him out of her head. 

But he looked at her strangely, giving her a strange look, he needed to know if the glimpse he saw were true, if that really happened to her. But she wouldn’t let him in. He sighed, he knew there was a surefire way for him to breach her block, but if what he glimpsed was true, it would also mean she’d be afraid of him. The thought made his stomach sick, but as the image of her tears filled his mind, he realized he needed to know. 

He needed to badly know, so without hesitation, he gently cupped her striped  cheek with his free hand gently stroking the skin, he kissed her, with as much gentleness and passion his lips would allow, breaching her mind while he was it. 

And what he saw made his eyes widened. As he saw her crying, pinned, the Krogs ripping her shirt, kissing her all over, defining her, all of them.The Krogs jeering at her, as she cursed at them, trying to fight back, but trying to escape but there were too many. She was outnumbered and weakened by the Nourasians. They enjoyed her as she alternating between cursing and begging, Until she lay there naked, bruised, crying and broken. Then they returned her home.

Aikka stopped the kiss after that, looking at her in shock, as she lay there crying tear-streaked face, struggling but the helplessness and fear in her eyes broke his heart. He got off her, as he looked at her in shock.

He got off her, as she quickly shied away from him. He tried to approach her again. ”Eva, I...” But it was to no avail, as she flinched, her eyes filled with fear as he approached. He stopped at that, hurt in his eyes.

He tried closer but yet again she flinched, pulling a blanket towards her, like a child would, believing it kept them safe from harm, he looked at her, completely hurt, so he stood there not knowing what to do. A deafening silence filled the air, until to his surprise she spoke. 

”You saw what happened didn’t you?”

He nodded.

”They gang-raped you, didn’t they.”

She nodded face completely filled with shame, she wouldn’t look at him, didn’t dare do.

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let them take you, I- ”

”I trusted you, ” she said. He looked at the ground, completely shamefaced. But he knew that due to her hurt, she wouldn’t relent that easily. ”I trusted you to be there, to be merciful, but instead you left me to their mercy, you gave me to them.”

”Eva I-”

”Leave.” He looked at her stunned. But as he looked at her tear-stained face her betrayed ruby orbs he could tell she was serious. But instead of listening, he came over to her, as she backed in the bed until she hit the floor, he came over to her and hugged her. 

To his dismay she struggled, nails digging into his skin fist clenched to punch his chest. Until finally he loosened his grip and- 

Slap!

He growled at the sting in his cheek, but as he saw her tear-stained face, he relented. Trying to come over to her she commanded with steel in her voice ” Leave now.” He relented, but as he left, he could hear her quietly sobbing, turning into wails of agony as soon as she thought he was out of earshot.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment.

Aikka’s Pov

In truth he didn’t want to do this, but, he reasoned, it would make Eva happy, or perhaps at the very least give her some relief. He sighed as the metal gates opened, clanging all the way.

He gave a cold look to the prisoner Jacob, as the man sat there, dirty and bedraggled, beaten as well. 

He didn’t want to do this and it hurt his pride, but he had to apologize. ”I suppose I owe you an apology. Jacob gave him a look of utter hatred yet shock was also instilled. ”For what you son of a bitch? Locking me in here, hurting the one I love, or just being a bastard in general. Aikka glowered at him, but relented. His pride wouldn’t let him apologize so easily to the man who again, was still engaged to the woman he loved. He gave a sour look, but sighed as he tried to calm the jumblimg emotions in him. 

He gave Jacob one last stare before he said: ”I’m sorry.”

Jacob looked at him for a moment trying to figure out the meaning behind his words, only for his eyes to widen at the sincerity of Aikka’s words. But that didn’t stop the youth from suspecting him, he could tell. 

”What you think an apology is going to fix this?” Aikka sighed trying to quell his own rage before again he spoke. ”I’m freeing both you and Shizuki.” 

 Jacob looked at him chain clanging as he walked over to Aikka. ”What’s the catch?” Aikka sighed as he simply said ”No catch.”

Jacob gave him a suspecting look. He knew why. Why should he trust the man who imprisoned them, who had both him and Shizuki beaten to a pulp? Aikka sighed leaning into the wall. Arms crossed. ”I’m doing this for her.” 

Jacob's eyes widened as he instantly knew who he was talking about. ”You think this is going to make up for what you did to her?” Aikka growled at this disrespect but held his tongue.

”You let her get raped! You gave her away, I know her, she trusted you, and how do you repay her trust? By letting her get raped you arrogant son of a bitch!”

Aikka had the mental image of beating this arrogant bastard to a pulp, but held his place. He sighed knowing this Jacob was right, he had hurt Eva. He hurt her badly and he betrayed her trust and he had let her... He clenched his fist in anger and self-resentment.

His anger calmed when he realized Jacob was right. He sighed struggling with his words. His pride was hurting as he said this. ”You’re right. I am a son of a bitch, a bastard that hurt her. I’m a monster. Jacob looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was planning, what he was thinking. But realizing the sincerity of those words. He backed off. As Aikka loosed the chains. 

”This is for Eva!” Jacob said ready to punch him but Aikka was ready, with lighting like speed and the reflexes he had grown over the years, Aikka had him pinned to the wall, holding his arms in a painful twist. ”I suggest you don’t do that again, my patience has waned over these past few months, and if you’ve forgotten, I’m the prince. A royal. Hurting me could mean your life or risk the treaty of the earth coalition. Jacob’s eyes widened at those words but the youth soon relented. Walking out of prison. Aikka sighed, knowing full well where he was going, but right now he didn’t care, that much. Right now he just needed to free Shizuki and hope that his former guard might forgive him. 

Eva’s POV

She sat there, pensive as she expected Aikka to come, imagine her surprise when she saw the kind face of her friend Jacob. Badly beaten but still a handsome as ever. Unable to contain herself, she ran over to him and glomped him a hug. She began to cry, tears dribbled down as Jacob wrapped his arms around her, completely wrapping her in his arms as both cried. They were both emotionally exhausted and truthfully both just wanted to forget what had happened. Eva most of all, so they held to each other tightly. Tears dripping down.

”You know you two look like lovers right?” Both Jacob and Eva turned around to see a scowling Shizuki, obviously jealous. Both Eva and Jacob smiled as they have each other knowing smiles, both knew that what they had was friendship. Sure they may have looked like a couple in every little thing they do, but in truth, it was mostly because of practice. They needed to fool Jacob’s parents after all. But in truth what the two really truly felt for each other was nothing more than friendship, like a brother and sister. Yes, they loved each other but in the way siblings love each other nothing more.

Eva giggled as Jacob tried to soothe a jealous Shizuki. Jacob glared at her, Eva just stuck her tongue at him playfully. ”We’re just friends I promise, and upon seeing the truth in their eyes, Shizuki relaxed. ”By the way how did you two get out?” 

Shizuki looked at her strangely before saying ”Prince Aikka let us out. That shook Eva to her core. ”What?” 

”Prince Aikka let us out for you lady Eva, granted he imprisoned us because of you, but truthfully he showed us mercy for your sake. So I guess that makes up for it.”

Eva was silent for a moment. Why would Aikka do this? She wondered, why would he... A knocking at the door. A nourasian maid, walked in, as she started. ”Gentleman please get out, it is time for lady Eva to get ready for bed.” They both nodded getting ready to leave, Eva was about to protest before she stopped. Biting her lip as she allowed the maid to change her. Admittedly a huge part of her was curious as what was going on. The maid gave her tea and allowed the men to enter. 

Shizuki told her this was a calming tea meant to relax sleep and soothe the nerves. She nodded. Jacob suggested it was the prince’s way of making it up to her, but she shook her head with how madly in love Aikka was with Kayano he doubted he’d forgive her. She sighed as both men left leaving her alone. She drank the tea and fell asleep, her dreams causing her to cry for she knew those dreams of happiness of Aikka being himself again, of him reciprocating her love for him were nothing but dreams.

Aikka’s POV

he was walking towards the gardens, deep in though when an idea suddenly hit him. Staring intesively at the flowers, a thought suddenly came to him. Picking out the purest whites and lovely pinks he could find he came towards Eva’s room. And placed the bouquet of flowers on a price jade vase. He stared at her for a moment frowning at the tears as, ever so gently careful not to wake her, he kissed her tears away. A silent murmur, an I love you, he thought caused him to look at her, a bit of hope in his eyes. Only for that hope to be crushed upon seeing her still asleep, sighing he wrote a quick note before kissing her forehead and leaving her room.

Eva’s Pov

For a moment she started at the bouquet of flowers in shock, as soon as she saw them, in truth they were truly beautiful. Lovely in fact, but the question was what we're they doing here? She looked at it for the time being. The flowers seemed to emit a sort of glow, and as she looked at them. Eva felt a bit of hurt, they where white a symbol of purity. She then again felt dirty then she saw the pink they were a little better. Sure it was a symbol of innocence of purity as well but it wasn’t as symbolic of purity and it showed to, her at least that it was ok to not always have that perfect purity. 

She stopped, she said that to Aikka once. That pink was her favorite color when he asked, and upon the puzzled the expression on his face when he asked her why, why such a strange coloring. She shivered as she felt his presence become known to her. 

And upon turning around there he was in all his handsome perfection, she turned around and bit her lip, hard as she was trying hard to figure him out, which right about now she couldn’t. And then he spoke, 2 simple words that brought tears to her eyes. ”I’m sorry.”

And without warning she came over to him. And glomped him in a hug. As tears dripped down her cheeks. 


	17. Chapter 17

Taliana’s POV

She sighed as she fanned herself, obviously bored. She was waiting in the garden arms stretched out on the seat, she looked around. No sign of the prince. With this, she gave an aggravated sigh as she simply fanned herself in this sweltering heat. She looked at the clouds and couldn’t help but sign, at first piteously and then with an annoyed grunt. Prince Aikka had not sent for her in quite some time. 

As his mistress that was not something, she could abide in. To not feed his most ccard in a desires, to have to wait meant someone else was probably doing it. For whenever she spotted him nowadays, Aikka had this air of satisfaction, of peace around him, but she could see in those dark blue orbs a deep need. A deep primitive desire that couldn’t be quench ever, that would always need to be sated and satisfied until the next night, it was a cardinal desire any mistress would want to secure her position. Because it meant no one else but that woman could satisfy the prince. It might even mean a chance to be queen. Again Taliana fanned herself. Alas, that look was not meant for her. She sighed as she simply took in the scenery deep in thought. She remembered the conversation of the maids.

_She had been walking down towards the princs’s room ready to confront him on why he didn’t call her. Didn’t spend time with her as much. Every night he she wasn’t summoned to his bed was dangerous, it meant a night of chance that someone would replace her. It was when she spotted two serving maids did she fins out her fears had been answered._

_”The lady Eva is very beautiful is she not?”_

_”Yes she’s quite a beauty, it’s a relief that she’s here.”_

_The other nodded as she bit her lip, ”You don’t suppose she’d consider staying, do you? I mean it would be nice if she did, it seems our prince is going back to the way he used to be when he’s with her.”_

_She listened heart beating as she slowly took in the news, her first clenched nails digging into her skin so hard they almost bled, and she practically caused her lips to bleed severely biting them so hard. So there was another bitch out there to steal her prince. She growled at this as she listened intently to the maid’s words._

_The other maid a pretty girl with mousy brown hair nodded in agreement, ”I agree, the prince seems so much happier with lady Eva, unlike when he’s with Lady Taliana.” The other nodded, ”Truth be told I prefer lady Eva to lady Taliana, the other nodded and giggled, ”But we can’t let her find out about this.” The other simply laughed, of course not.” Both maids simply smiled at each other, thinking they were so clever making her just want to come up to them and slap them. ”I hope Prince Aikka ends up with Lady Eva.” That was the last straw as Taliana revealed herself. Her blue orbs staring at them coldly. Both maids froze faces filled with fear._

_”My lady! How long have you been-” ”I heard how you wish for this Eva to end up with my prince am I correct?” Both women froze with fear, Taliana started at them, cruelly. As she came over to slap both. ”That’s for thinking my Aikka should end up with another woman. Now tell me where can I find my Aikka and this bitch.”_

_Both maids kept silent. ”Tell me before I have you lashed._

_But still both women kept silent._

She had to hand it to those bitches they were loyal, she had them whipped and they still said nothing. It was only when a guard told them she left them alone. So here she was waiting in the garden wearing a white dress, hair curled up in ringlets as she waited for her prince.

She wanted to look her best to outshine this Eva, to have the prince realize that she was by far lovelier. 

’But what if she’s more beautiful than you?’ a wicked pathetic voice said. She said that voice in her mind, that doubtful side if her was pathetic. ’I’ll just have to prove my charm then, besides from what I’ve heard of this earth girl, she doesn’t seem to have a feminine charm around her. ’But what if....’

’I’m classy, sophisticated and beautiful, plus I’m of Nourasian noble blood, the court will approve of me, never her.’

And that annoying pathetic voice shut up forever.

Taliana sighed, really why should she doubt herself? She sighed as she continued to fan herself, as the sun glazed over, a soft breeze stocked her skin. This was nice weather but, she hated to be outside. Taliana didn’t even notice the beautiful pink blossoms, cherry blossoms as they were called, falling down creating a mixture of pink and sweet scents. 

She suddenly heard a giggle, a woman’s voice but her ears perked up as she heard a man’s voice. The Prince’s laughter. She sighed readying herself to be prepared, prepared to see this slut who seemed to have seduced her way into the prince’s, her Aikka’s, heart. 

And then she came, Taliana studied her, unimpressed. Her ruby eyes shining, raven hair mid-back length and in a strange haircut which compliment her ivory skin the bitch was Beautiful, but she, Taliana was much prettier.

She studied the rest of the girl, and admittedly the girl had a nice body long legs, hourglass figure and... Admittedly the bitch was busty as well. And the slut showed it off in a little black dress, tight and barely reaching her thighs. How she got the prince’s attention was no mystery to her now, she sighed as she studied her conservative clothes. ’Looks like I’ll have to wear those slutty earth clothes, ’. Yes, that’s what probably caught her prince’s attention.

Being a noblewoman she thought to herself peasant clothing like the earth women’s clothing was beneath her, they were for prostitutes. But if that was what got her prince’s attention, then... Looks like she underestimated dressing like a peasant. She’d have to swallow some of her pride, but if that was what it took to get her prince’s attention...

She sighed as she prepared herself to talk to the Prince, her prince, her Aikka.

Aikka’s POV

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Taliana approaching and panic hit him, he felt a sense of panic as he disn’t want Eva to know, to know about the monster he had become. He needed to get Eva as far away from her as possible...

But unfortunately, Taliana caught Eva’s attention. ”My prince, why haven’t you summoned me to your chambers?”

Eva turned around to look at him with a blank stare. She looked at him, and he wished for the life of him to explain himself, but no words came out. 

What could he tell her? That he had become a monster prone to the whims of his cardinal desires? 

No he couldn’t tell her that, not after all that’s happened to her, not after how scared she was of intimacy. She even let herself be used as a beard, threw it all away just to avoid sex! That was how much she was terrified of it, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it if she became terrified of him, to know of the monster he had become. 

But Taliana ousted him as she said as if to cruelly toy with both him and Eva. ”As you know, Prince Aikka is known for his... Sexual appetite. Of course, right now I’m the one feeding it.” 

The look Eva gave him pierced and crushed his heart. It wasn’t one of fear, but it was a look as if she couldn’t recognize him. It was a blank look, it was a betrayed look, and without warning, she simply walked away from him. ”Eva wait! He called out, leaving a stunned Taliana alone by herself in the garden.

Eva’s Pov

She was telrembling from head to foot, mixed feelings filled her heart. She had heard the rumors, but to think they were actually true. She walked trying to avoid him, but to no avail, he had caught her like a dear in the headlights. But when she looked at those pleading blue orbs, she instantly realized what he had been doing, and so without thinking, she came over to him and hugged him, holding him close trying to shield him away from all this pain he had been feeling. She held this man close, the man who had been using sex for solace, to get over a broken heart.

She sighed, she’d have done the same if it wasn’t for what had happened, she even stated so herself, for some reason that made him hold her tighter.

Aikka’s POV

He felt a sense of confusion when Eva held him, it was a reassuring thing, to be held by her to hold her. This soft fragile body wrapped around him, he cherished these hugs. To feel her curves, her skin... He held her tighter at the comment ”I would have done the same.”

He instantly what that meant, and he hated it. The thought of Eva, his Eva with another man drove him insane. He didn’t want to think about it, possessivly he held her tighter. He growled and she shivered. He loosed his grip, as she came over to smile at him. Looking at that smile, he knew he couldn’t betray her trust, he couldn’t act on those cardinal desires. The trust she had in him, he promised himself he wouldn’t dare break.

No one’s POV

A carriage stopped as a handsome young man, with Blue piercing orbs and black hair came into view. He was a Nourasian, handsome well, built and thirsting for revenge. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Shusuki’s POV

His blue orbs scanned the marble palace as he frowned in distaste. He hadn’t seen his cousin for a while now. 

Aikka. His blue orbs hardened in hatred asher clenched his fist, so tightly his nails dug through his skin. The blood dripped in his hand like a sort slippery goo as it formed small puddles around his feet. It was his fault, his fault Kayano was dead, his fault the woman he loved died. He closed his eyes tears dripping down his cheek as he remembered the memory.

_He walked towards her, and there she lay her red air spread over mingling with her blood, her eyes closed never to open again. He looked at her lifeless body at the Hole gaping through her stomach. He held her feeling no warmth, as he came over to her. Trying to kiss her cold lips, but nothing. He held her as the tears dripped down his cheeks threatening to spill out. And they did, like small rivers they would not stop as a pained cry sorrow spilled from his lips. He held her for an hour and it was then he noticed a note, in her free hand clenched tightly as if to protect it from unwanted eyes._

_He read it carefully and what he saw brought tears to his eyes, as they dripped down the ink, almost making it incomprehensible, it said: My dear beloved, please keep this hidden, but I choose to die to protect the child we had. I'm sorry that you may never see him our beautiful baby boy, he has your eyes and my smile, I fear the prince whose obsessed with me will kill him if he ever saw him if I am alive, and that he would kill you too. I kill myself in hopes that my death will prove a distraction enough to send our son away to a far province, so far away that the prince that he will not know he is our child if he ever sees him. please forgive these cowardly act, I love. Kayano._

_Tearse again dripped from Shusuki's face as the prince Aikka came, ran up to the lifeless body of his beloved and held her close. Oh how Shusuki wanted to kill him right there and now for the pain he must have caused to Kayano. His body trembled in rage and hatred at the prince, and as he saw the prince kiss his beloved's face he wanted to scream and tell him to let her go and get his filthy hands off the woman he loved. But he didn't, instead, he just watched helplessly as the woman he loved was being defiled by this royal son of a bitch. Aikka who turned around noticed his rage. At this Shusuki strangely felt no fear at the prospect of death, of dying. To die meant to be reunited with the woman he loved, to be reunited with Kayano. But the prince misguessed who the target of his anger was as he simply stated: "Don't worry my beloved's murderess was given to the Krogs, they will punish her sufficiently." Aikka sighed, "I can't believe someone who I thought was my friend would betray me like that." The prince looked At Kayano, "It's my fault she's dead, I trusted the wrong person." Shusuki clenched his fist biting his lip from saying out loud, ' Yes, it's your fault Kayano's gone, but not because of Eva, but because she didn't love you. You terrified her and she saw no other way but to kill herself.' But again he bit his lip. Aikka looked at him again and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rest assured Eva is being punished."_

_Shusuki sighed, He could have guessed what had happened. This Eva saw Kayano planning to stab herself, tried to stop her and failed. But unfortunately for her, she was caught with the knife that killed his beloved. He sighed, this Eva girl, he felt sorry for, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And now she was probably being tortured or worse with the Krogs. Why the Krogs wanted her he didn't care to know, all he knew was the prince probably had it in his head that his Kayano loved him._

_Tears then again dripped down his face as he again clenched his fist._

_He hated himself for being a coward, for not defending Kayano, but as he thought about it some more, Kayano wouldn’t want him dead. He knew that, and he had to be there for his son after all. He sighed, for Kayano and his child’s sake he would live, he promised._

_Unbeknownst to him, a certain prince found a certain note..._

_It was a few weeks later when the guards came to get him, he punched a few, but unfortunately, he was outnumbered, and so he was dragged there, in front of the committee of elders as they looked at him contempt in their eyes. His black eyes scanned the room and found the prince, his cousin with a puzzled expression on his irritating face. Shusuki clenched his first and started at him in fury broken and bruised, his lips chapped and bleeding the note was presented to the elders and read aloud. He stared in fury at the prince who still confused but his lip. Shusuki just glared him all the hatred in the world directed at this particular target. The shocked look at the prince’s face he noticed, but not the guilt in his eyes. No, he was too angry for that._

_The King of Nourasia’s voice piped up, deep and resounding, he declared ”For committing adultery to the prince’s future wife and having a child by her is punishable by death.”_

_He sighed though he knew it would be slow and painful, he strangely felt no fear at this, maybe because he knew that then he would be reunited with Kayano and his child who he knew had most likely been hunted down and killed by now. But no, the prince had other plans for him._

_”But My son, Aikka has decided to give this traitor mercy, he will, therefore, for a year be exiled and forced to live a long life being known as an adulterer and a traitor to the crown.” He stopped at that. That cruelty, that was not mercy, he would be unable to die to be forced to live with his sorrow, he would be forced to live without them, and he already lost the will to live. His love was dead, and his child was undoubtedly already dead, he no longer had a will to live. Without them life was too painful to live, he glared at the prince who still had a confusion in his eyes. How he hated him, and as they held him down as the priest chanted a spell for long life, a spell that would make it impossible for him to kill himself, he screamed, trying to fight back, but then the priest hand already began to glow as a whitish blue orb began to appear as his body glowed he screamed in agony. Everything burned, his bones broke and he fainted._

_He awoke to have himself thrown in the jungle the gravel causing his face to bleed as he weakly forced himself to stand up, and he wept. After all his tears had dried, he realized he now had another reason to live, though admittedly a less pure one. His reason was revenge against the prince to make him feel the same agony he felt, to make him cry the tears he cried and to take away what was most precious to him._

And that was why now a year later, he came back to the Nourasian palace without a hint of hesitation, despite knowing what he would face. He sighed as he forced himself to walk the palace halls, the whispers were inevitable. 

"Looks like he's back."

"Amazing how he can just walk here so freely, after what he just did."

"A womanizer through and through isn't he."

Another nodded, eyes looking at him with disdain.

"If I were him I would be ashamed to show my face and just hide in my room."

He sighed that was what he wanted to do, but he had to show the prince that he was not broken that he would not lose. 

It was at some luck that he found him in the garden, and what he saw made him bubble with rage. The prince was there smiling, happy as a young woman placed a crown of flowers in his head. He wanted nothing more than to punch that son of a bitch, but as he studied him he couldn't help but notice that look. It was a look of utter happiness, a look of utter adoration and longing a look that stated he was too deeply in love to ever get out. A look he gave Kayano once, and it was directed towards that girl. He studied her, raven hair splashed with a red hue. Pale soft ivory skin so inviting to the touch and melt your heart ruby eyes, and a mischievous smile. He studied her body too for the little black dress allowed him to study her. And he had to say if he was a less chivalrous gentleman he would give a rude whistle, she had a body made for sex. She was gorgeous. That was for sure.

He smiled, taking her away from him would be fun. And her being an earth girl, well... There would be no legal consequences for him to have her. He knew, somehow knew that she wasn’t a concubine. So she was safe and ripe for the taking.

Aikka’s POV

He felt a strange peace as he saw her smiling at him. ”Those crown of flowers suit you do they not?” He gave her a look as she simply said: ”what?”

He laughed, and a giggle escaped from her. ”It was then that out of the corner of his eye did he see someone, and that someone put him in shock. Shusuki his cousin. It had already been a year huh? He felt a sudden urge of protectiveness as he put himself in front of Eva, his cousin was walking towards them and he had a feeling it wasn’t for peaceful intentions. 

Eva, looked at him confused as he kept his eye on his cousin, watching for any sudden movement, any sudden attack. But there was none. Shusuki simply bowed and said ”My prince.” 

He didn’t loosen his guard but said hello. He felt Eva stiffen a bit, she must have sensed the tense air or something about Shusuki that put her on edge. 

”Has it been a year already.” 

Shusuki nodded. ”It has my prince and I have truly learned my lesson.”

He doubted it, after all, there was no lesson to learn. It was then Shusuki turned his eye towards Eva, a sort of lazy smirk given towards her. He sensed Eva flinched at this, and Aikka was tempted to place his hand on his dagger.

”How lovely your companion is, tell me cousin, is she a concubine?”

Eva shook her head.

”Then who is she, after all, she can’t possibly be your wife, you know, Nourasian law.”

He nearly growled at this. But held his peace or as much peace as he could.

He was about to say something when Eva bit him to it.”

”I’m Eva, his friend.”

It was then he saw a flash of recognition in his cousin’s eyes. And what he said next made him which to cut out his tongue.

”Eva isn’t that the murderess who killed your beloved Kayano.”

’You know she’s not.’ Aikka thought.

He could feel Eva flinch at this. 

As Shusuki simply asked. ”Well I suppose you’ve learned something after your time with the Krogs.” He could sense Eva’s tears threatening to fall out. 

”After all you did betray the prince’s trust.”

”Enough!” Aikka shouted. Shusuki didn’t even flinch. Aikka knew he was going to say more, so he did the only thing his mind told him to do. He took Eva’s hand and walked away.

When they were out of sight, he looked at her, and saw the tears threatening to spill out, his heart ached at the sight, so he did the only thing he could think off, what his instincts told him to do, and that was take her in his arms and hold her. He felt the tears drip from her cheeks as she held onto him, needingly, desperately. He held her close, not wanting to let go. 

Shusuki’s POV

Shusuki smirked at this, looks like he found a weakness his dear cousin had, someone he could use to break Aikka, to make him feel the pain he had felt, the humiliation, all he needed was to ruin that relationship.

Tatiana’s POV

She had been watching that Eva for a few weeks now, as she looked at herself wearing a slutty blue dress, angrily she took a vase and threw it, the broken marble make a loud crash, but in a bell-like way. The anger and jealousy she felt was unbearable as she shook in rage. 

So the earth girl was a threat, wasn’t she? Well... Than she had to be disposed off. And Tatiana had her ways of getting rid of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shusuki and Eva end up Bonding

Shusuki’s POV

He had been watching her, studying her for a few weeks now. Watching her habits, checking how she interacted with Aikka. And knowing how much time she spent in Nourasia. 

He now officially knew where to strike, when to strike and most importantly how to hurt Aikka. So he targeted her when she was alone in the garden, her standing underneath a cherry blossom tree, drawing some sort of weird mechanical machine, as she simply hummed to herself. She smiled as she hummed a soft tune. He smirked ready to strike. 

”Excuse me, are you busy?” She was awakened by her trance as she stared at him a blank look at her face, watching him. So, she was suspicious of him already? He sighed at that. She was a smart girl. 

”Forgive me, but I wanted to apologize for what I did, what I said that was way out of line?”

”You loved her didn’t you?”

He looked at her confused, as she simply gave that knowing smile. ”Kayano, you loved her didn’t you?”

He looked at her dumbfounded and his shock made him nod, she nodded at that. ”I see, and you’re planning to use me to hurt him, aren’t you?”

He stared at her dumbfounded as all he could do but nod. ”How did you know?” She smiled at this. ”A woman’s intuition.”

She then placed a hand on his and said. ”Though I won’t let you use me to hurt Aikka, I am here if you want to talk.” 

He then distrust fully took his hand away from hers, ”Why would you help me.”

”Well Aikka will be busy for the rest of my stay, so we’re able to spend time together.”

He felt rage at this, so his pain and Kayano’s death were just a pass time to her. He was about to shout and curse at her when she then said, ”And I know how painful it is to love someone you love, to have your world taken from you.”

He looked at her in shock as she walked away and then said, ”Think of it as helping a kindred spirit.”

And she left leaving him open-mouthed.

A few days later...

He didn’t know was possessed him to do so, but he came to her, in her room. Maybe he just wanted to find out what she meant by she knew what it means to lose someone too, maybe to know what kindred spirit meant. All he knew was he came to her and it wasn’t to seduce her. She lay there in her bed, wearing a loose sleeping garment that showed some cleavage and her thighs. She smiled as she saw him then sat criss-cross Ed. ”Hey, Shusuki!” 

He looked at her dumbfounded, as she simply smiled at him. No your-highness or my lord, and no mocking at all in her face or eyes. When no title was used on the aristocrats it meant a lack of respect, but looking at this girl’s warm eyes, he knew she didn’t mean with malice. Just a nice type of warmth or carefreeness. He wondered if she was always like this. 

Sensing his confusion she simply stated, ”I’m comfortable with you, so I’m calling you only by your name.” He looked at her weirdly. 

She gave him a warm smile ”It’s strange but once I realized you were planning to use me for revenge against Aikka because you were hurting, it simply calmed me.” 

He felt a sense of confusion ”Don’t you love Aikka.”

She paused at this words but them simply nodded ”with all my heart.” 

”Then why-”

”Because sometimes I feel that reconciliation is the best for family no matter the resentment.”

He looked at her.

”You’re family aren’t you?”

He sighed ”we’re only cousins. She nodded at that. ”That’s family in earth culture.”

”But not here.”

At this she was silent only to laugh later.” Yes but you were once important to each other, we’re you not?”

He was silent for a moment. As she gave a sad smile. ”I wish to have you and Aikka reconcile, to take away his burden, to make him smile.”

He looked at her for a moment, before saying ”I wish the opposite, I want him to suffer.”

She looked at him, nodded, and gave a sad smile.

”It wasn’t always like that though was is?”

He looked at her sharply, she, in turn, gave a sad smile. ”He changed, he-”

”led Kayano to her death?” He looked at her. ”That was what you were going to say, wasn’t it?” He nodded. She smiled sadly at that. ”Tell you what, I’m open to letting you try to seduce me.”

He raised an eyebrow at this. ”In exchange.”

”In exchange for you to give me a chance to heal your relationship with Aikka.”  He gave her a scoff, ”What makes you think our relationship wasn’t always-”

”I just know.”

He was silent for a moment. ”So, are you game?”

”Game?” What the heck did game mean?

She gave a sheepish smile. ”Sorry I guess I’m just used to talking to Aikka. It’s an earth term, and I’m pretty sure Aikka knows most of the earth slang by now.”

A competitive spirit filled his being as soon as Aikka was mentioned. For in the terms of competitiveness, males can tend to hate to lose. But then again that was true for everyone, so Shusuki’s competitive streak with Aikka wasn’t that special. Yet it was inciting enough for him to say. ”If you’re willing to teach me earth slang I’m willing to try.”

Eva looked at him weirdly for awhile now. 

”Why do you want me to teach you earth slang?”

”So I can beat Aikka.”

Awkward silence ensued. Before she ended giggling giving of a knowing smile.

He gave her a look. ”What?” 

”It’s nothing, I was just thinking, ”Boys.” He looked at her, hard, but she just gave off her knowing smile.

Little did he know what he signed up for.

Don’s POV

His eyes were twitching, as he looked at them, in utter disbelief, and a bit of disgust. ”So you’re telling me, you broke a priceless mind vase, JUST BECAUSE OF A DISAGREEMENT WHERE TO PUT IT?!

Both Sebastian and Rick froze, Sebastian because he knew Lord Don had inherited his mother’s temper, instead of his father’s more demure demeanor. Rick, because he just found out Don was a skilled Judo practitioner and could flip him over. But both knew Don had a temper. And right now he was experimental these days. 

”I swear you two.”

”My lord!” Sebastian argued. ”It was my decision to place it where it was most pleasing, this buffoon simply disagreed!”

Don turned to look at Rick. ”I simply stated that’s where your family photos should be.”

Don simply touched his forehead a migraine forming. ”Well, Fuquin wouldn’t be pleased.”

Both gulped at this for both Rick and Sebastian had grown to be terrified of his mother, as anyone who met her was. He sighed it wasn’t their fault he was so irritable, it was the fact his little girl was spending so much time with the bastard that hurt her, that made him irritable. That she was going to Nourasia, A lot. She didn’t miss class, but every weekend, every break, in summer, she went to Nourasia. He wanted to stop her, but she was 18 now, she could make her own decisions, heck, she didn’t have to live with him anymore. But he wasn’t ready to lose her, plus, there was an off chance she’d live in Nourasia and she’d be in even more danger. So grudgingly he gave her his consent to visit Nourasia. Though it was taking way too much of his daughter’s time, if you asked him.

He sighed as he felt a migraine beginning to form, placing a hand on his head he gave a glare to both Sebastian and Rick before both men looked behind him and hugged each other for fright.

He sighed knowing who, or what was behind him. ”Go easy on the Fuquin.”

Li-Feng Wei’s POV

She was staring at her vase, her priceless Ming vase that was passed down from family generation after generation destroyed. She was frozen for a moment before a battle aura was beginning to form, both Sebastian and that peasant who looked like a barbarian named Rick Hugged each other. But her quick anger seemed to disappear when she saw her son, her precious son walk away exhausted. 

She looked at him worried, was about to reach for him to comfort him, but she bit her lip and didn’t. Besides she already knew what the content of his grief was. It was that ungrateful brat he called a daughter. The spawn of that bitch who stole her son.

She shook with rage at the memory of that woman and only gave a cruel smile, when she envisioned choking on her own blood or how horrible her death must have been.

But, as tears began to drip down her cheeks, her baby boy, her Don was suffering. All because of that-

Speak of the devil, that girl was here. She looked at the girl, giving her a rather cold look. Tears dripping down her cheeks as her rage bubbled into her, so without thinking, she came over to the girl, and slapped her cheek.

’That’s for making your father, my son suffer.’

She had no love for the girl, after all, she was just her mother’s spawn. 

Shusuki’s POV

He walked over and froze, for what he saw was Eva Wei, tears dripping down her cheeks. Utterly crestfallen, as she wiped them with her arm. 

He froze and stood there a moment, watching as she snuggled and shook. For some reason, he didn’t like to see her cry, it was beginning to upset him to see her cry, and she had been doing that a lot lately. He blamed Aikka, after all, wasn’t that bastard the cause of her heart break. What did that bastard have that he didn’t what did-

He stopped, not knowing why he was thinking these things, not knowing why, he was ready to come over to her but when she spotted him she quickly faked a smile And for some reason, it was beginning to hurt him that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was going on. 

”You were crying.” he simply said, she looked at him for a moment in shock, not saying anything. 

”Was it Aikka.”

She shook her head. ”Then what is it?”

She said nothing.

He sighed, ”You know if you don’t tell me what’s going on I’m going to blame Aikka. You’re in love with him aren’t you?”

She blushed a strong red hue at that, and for some reason he felt a strange sort of anger and hurt, at that blush. But he didn’t know why, after all, the girl, Eva was in love with Aikka, that was a fact he knew from the moment he met her. When did he start disliking that idea? 

From the start, not because he was jealous, but more of the fact that someone could admire a monster like him, admittedly due to that his first thoughts of the girl were rather bad. Considering he assumed she just liked the fact she was handsome. 

But as he got to know her he began to see an emotionally fragile girl, who admittedly liked Aikka because of issues with her father. Little by little she had opened up to him, and told her his past. 

He knew she was abandoned, he knew she was hurting, and he also learned what her father was like in the past, and admittedly that’s what Aikka used to be like to him.

And considering she gave him a psychology textbook, he learned what daddy issues meant. So he figured out that her attraction to Aikka, wasn’t for shallow reasons, but a psychological one. He told her this once and in turn she blushed a bright red hue and threw a pillow at him.

She looked at him, his piercing blue orbs filled with nothing but concern, and she relented. ”Family issues.”

He was silent for a moment, he had learned about her, watched her silently as she said goodbye to her father, a handsome man. His hair mid-back length, he could see that the man was getting more fit, and from how the Eva had one flipped him when he took her by surprise he guessed it was due to Judo. Which the girl states her father was a master in. 

His eyes darkened, she told him she was the spitting image of her mother he had his suspicions.

”Is it your father.” At this she looked at him in surprise and screamed, ”no!”

”then...”

”My grandparents, my paternal grandparents.”

He was silent for a moment as he let her explain, letting her get out some stress that was apparently building up inside her. ”They hate me due to the fact I’m the spitting image of my mother.” 

He was silent for a few moments, before he took that in. 

”Eva you forgot your-” A handsome man, wearing a silk black shirt, a silk scarf on his neck, losses leather pants and a silk brown cardigan came by. His hair was a dark black hue, mid-back length, perfect mustach, eand deep black orbs. His eyeset his, as he simply said: ”Shusuki, right?”

He nodded, ”can I talk to you for a moment.”

He nodded again.

Don’s POV

He looked at the youth, as he studied him, studied the way he looked at his daughter, and he could tell, the youth was deeply in love with her, but he didn’t know it. He sighed headache forming, it occurred whenever the though his little girl was growing up would rear its ugly head at him,  remiding him, he wasn’t there for his little girl. Studying the youth he simply stated. 

”She’s talked about you.”

The youth simply nodded. 

”I guess she’s told you about her past.”

The boy, Shusuki coenched his fist was about to hit Don, but Don grabbed his arm and flipped him over. ”I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I also know kung-Fu.”

The nourasian looked at him. ”It’s a martial art on earth.”

The Youth simply growled and said, ”How could you do that to her you slimy, son if a -”

”I regret what I did every day.” and the Nourasian shut up. 

Don sighed, the boy was obviously in love with his daughter, he could see it by the way he acted, his eyes glowed a protective hue around her. But he also guessed the boy didn’t know it yet, but that didn’t mean Don wouldn’t survey him and make him match his standards. His now impossibly high standards, he trusted a boy once not to hurt his daughter without making sure the male met his standards, and Aikka let her get raped. Never again would he make that mistake. 

He studied the boy, he’d keep a close eye on him. ” You know I can see she’s getting hurt by my parents, I try to stop it, but my parents won’t leave. And since There are Filial duties and the fact my daughter won’t tell me what’s going on limits what I can do. It’s called honor.”

”Yeah, honor’s a pain in the ass.”

Don looked at him, for a moment before sighing.” The boy lost a brownie point with him. 

”The point is, I’m not letting her get hurt if there’s anything I can do about it, I’ll try to remove the hurt whenever it occurs.”

”Why are you telling me this?”

”Because I’m keeping an eye on you to make sure you don’t hurt her.”

The boy looked at him stunned. ”Did Eva tell you?”

”She said nothing, I’m just not as trusting with boys due to-”

”Shusuki nodded, completely understanding, I understand, You have my word that I won’t hurt her.” Don nodded before leaving.

Shusuki’s POV

It had been a few weeks after the strange conversation with Eva’s father, when he found her there with a human woman who Was silent but waiting for him. 

The woman’s eyes were cold as the girl simply said, ”goodbye grandmother.” the woman gave a cold reply. 

He could see she was completely detected at that, so he did the only thing he could think of, and hugged her. She at first stiffened in surprise, before she hugged him back, letting tears flow in her eyes.

It was as he held her he realized now why her feelings for Aikka angered him, why seeing her hurt, hurt him and why he couldn’t leave her alone. He had fallen in love with her. He had fallen in love with Eva Wei. And he would be damned if he let his cousin Aikka have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I need to know if people are still reading this.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Aikka’s POV

he sighed, as he finished all his work. Court duties had caused him to miss Eva during her visits. In short, he hadn't been able to see her during her visits, which felt too short and too few to him. He then felt someone bump into him and said person and he was both about to apologize when he saw who it was. 

The love of his life’s father Don Wei. The man’s eyes great cold as Aikka felt himself shrink. He had just learned Don Wei was skilled in 2 earth combat techniques, Kung-Fu and Judo. But it wasn’t the fact he learned the man behind him was in truth a skilled warrior. No, that fact didn’t scare him, what scared him was the fact that the man could ban him from seeing Eva.  The man obviously disliked him, and unfortunate for him Eva held her father in such high-esteem that she would choose her father over him anyway. That surely hurt but he had one comfort. Legally in the earth and Nourasian culture, Eva was not considered a child anymore, now she was a woman. And he knew in more ways than one she was a woman.  That was a sole comfort to him, that legally her father could not ban him from seeing the love of his life. But he knew that her father’s opinion mattered to Eva, so trying to be polite he was about to apologize when Don Wei cut him off with an ”I don’t trust you.” and walked away. 

Aikka growled at this. He knew the man was a nobleman in the earth, but how dare he?!  As a prince he demanded respect. He sighed, he knew the man’s anger was justified, after all, no matter how high the birth he was, no father would forgive a boy who willingly let his daughter be raped as Eva was raped. But Aikka was beating himself up over this fact, every day, every damn day, but to her father, it was never enough.

He sighed as he walked, self-loathing filling his veins when suddenly at the corner of his eye he saw a sight he utterly did not like. There at the corner was Eva being held in the arms of his enemy, his cousin Shusuki. He growled as Shusuki rubbed circles on her back whispering words to her ear, he couldn’t tell what he was saying, but damn if it wasn’t annoying to him. Angrily he walked over to the two. 

”Ahem.” Both of them suddenly turned to face him in shock, It was then he noticed the tears dripping down Eva’s eyes and his anger quickly dissipated. He looked at her concerned. ”Eva what happened. Eva quickly rubbed a hand over her eye, and said: ”Nothing unusual, you know just family drama.” he looked at her concern in his eyes. ”Eva...” 

”No seriously it’s nothing. Shusuki was just comforting me.” it was then his jealousy came back and without thinking he took her hand and roughly made her walk towards him as he took her in his arms. ”Thank you cousin, but I think it’s about we left you alone.” [Stay away from her]. 

Shusuki got the message and seemed likely he wasn’t going to listen to her. ”Oh no cousin I don’t mind, after all to me it was no trouble at all.” [ Who are you to tell me what to do, you bastard]. If anyone, especially Eva was paying close attention to the two, which she was, they could have sworn some sort of battle aura erupted and the two were ready to tear each other’s limbs out. 

”Well we must be off, and before his cousin could say anything Aikka simply took Eva’s hand and led her away from him. ”Aikka, Aikka wait!” He wasn’t paying attention all his focus right now was getting her away from him, away from the bastard. ”Aikka you’re hurting me!” He stopped upon hearing that and he looked at his hand, apparently, he had been holding her hand a little too hard. He looked at her and she seemed so small now, her face looking at him with concern. He let go before saying ”I thought I told you to stay away from him.” She looked at him stunned. ”Like I was going to listen to that.” 

He gave her a weird look. ”I’m not staying away from him.” At those words, he growled. ”Why the hell not?!” she looked at him calmly, no fear in her ruby orbs. ”You and he were once close were you not?” He looked at her immediately stunned, How do you...” She giggled at that.

” A woman’s institution.” He looked at her for a moment before sighing.” Fine, we were close once.” 

”But?”

”He and Kayano loved each other, and he blames me for her death.” She looked at him for a moment, completely stunned. ”Aikka I’m sorry I didn’t-”

'Didn't know? Of course not, why would I tell you something like that?" She looked at him skeptically but he simply just sighed and tried to say he was fine, Only for her to come to him, and hold him close. "It's ok, she said, "You can cry on my shoulder. He was shocked at this words. and he was about to tell her he was fine, but he was just so hurt that he let himself go, holding her close he cried. Cried at how he was being manipulated, cried at the betrayal of his father, cried at losing his friendship with Shusuki and simply just cried in general, all the while Eva held him closely, when he finished he saw her smile at him. She cupped his cheek as she said, "It's ok to feel sad over all that's happened and everything you're going through, but..." As she took his trembling hands, "but it's not ok to face it all alone. You can always come to me for help." He looked at her comforted, "Then does that mean you'll stay away from Shusuki." She looked at him for a moment stunned before simply giving her answer. "Nope!" And before he could say anything she simply walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away but not before turning around mid-step and winking at him. Needless to say, she left him stunned. He sighed, Of course, his Eva was like that. So he smiled before leaving not noticing a vexed Taliana. 

 Taliana's Pov

That bitch was stealing her Aikka. she felt a hot burning rage within her as she marched through the hall hoping to find her intended target, and with luck she found him, he was sulking near the entrance to the castle. 

"Good sir, may I ask what troubles you?"

He turned to look at her as she gave him a reassuring smile, I'm sure I can help?"

"What do you want?" he growled.

She looked at him stunned but trying to hide her surprise she tried to give him a hurt look.

"Sir Shusuki, why would you say I want something, that good sir is very rude, why would you assume-"

"A lady of your structure wouldn't dare come near me, for fear of ruining her reputation, and you care about your reputation, don't you? She looked at him shocked before trying to give a fake smile as she simply stated, "Sir Shusuki why would being near you ruin my reputation why I-'

"You know what I did." She sighed, of course, she did, stealing the prince's woman, that in itself was treason, but coming from his best friend, that was a betrayal unforgivable, his reputation was ruined beyond belief, and so would be hers if she was caught speaking to him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She gave in, "Fine I want to make a deal with you,"

"And what makes you think I'm going to accept."

"Because it'll break up lord Aikks's relationship with lady Eva."

He stiffened, "After all that whore-"

"Don't speak about her like that!" 

She stopped completely stunned by his actions, but then she smiled at the realization. Men they were so gullible to a woman's charm. 

"You're in love with her, aren't you"

He stiffened, The idiot was like an open book.  She smirked, of course, he was.

"Well if you help me with my plan, you get Eva and I get lord Aikka, Do we have a deal?"

He looked at her suspiciously, and why would I trust you?"

"Because you don't have a choice if you want to win Eva's heart."

"So do we have a deal?" she gave out her hand to him, he looked at her skeptically, but soon relented. And shook her hand. "Deal."

"Good, now I need you to follow through the plan and listen to my instructions."

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, next chapter will have lemon


	21. Chapter 21

Taliana’s POV

She could tell Shusuki still didn’t trust her. ”So what are you planning?” 

”Nothing I just need you to comfort lady Eva when she comes crying, the poor thing will be a mess when I’m through with her.”

”What are you planning?” Shusuki’s hand was at his sword, she couldn’t help but notice as she chuckled contemptuously. ”Really it seems like you want that Eva witch to belong to my Aikka”

At that, he stopped and growled at the thought. She smiled at that. He was going to be more easy to manipulate than she thought. ”Don’t worry I’m just going to tell her a few horrible things about Aikka, show her a side to him he’d never dare show her.” At this Shusuki relaxed his blade and approved, nodding. She smirked. Fool. She was lying to him about not doing much to the girl, she wouldn’t just end it with a talk of course, but she did tell part of the truth. She was going to show that Eva a side to Aikka she’d never seen before. Unfortunately it was an enjoyable side for her, but it most likely would be a nightmarish side for that Eva... 

The next day she went up to that Eva’s rooms as the girl just woke up. The girl turned around wearing a black skimpy dress that showed of her thighs. It was the clothing of a prostitute in her opinion, the girl looked a bit paler than usual. A bit of food poisoning, as she bribed the cook to give the girl something that would make her sick. And to her satisfaction the cook gave her a herb that when ingested would cause a human some dizziness and weakness for a few days, a simple Nourasian fruit called Himita turned to a type of drink could easily heal the human. And that was what she was carrying in the cup Himita juice.

She faked sympathy, as she looked at the girl worriedly. ”Lady Eva you don’t look that well...”

The girl looked at her suspiciously for a while. ”It’s Ok, I’m fine.” Taliana gave a gentle smile. ”Here I think I brought a medicine that might help.” the girl shook her head. ”No thanks.” Taliana frowned at this, this was not going according to plan. She sighed, the girl was obviously stubborn. Well, two could play at that game, as she gave that Eva girl another concerned look.

”I insist this will help.” the girl again refused. ’Stubborn bitch’ she thought as that Eva kept on refusing. She sighed ”Please I offer this as a token of good will.”

The girl simply wouldn’t give in, as she tried one last time. If not she’d forced the girl to drink it with magic. ”Please, I insist I didn’t put poison into it. I really do offer this as a token of good will. The girl looked at her distrust in her eyes, but relented. 

As expected the girl quickly felt better. She looked surprised at this, as she thanked her for the drink and apologized for not trusting her. 

Taliana faked forgiveness as she left the girl’s room, she smirked, the aphrodisiac should be working once the prince gets there.

Aikka’s POV

He raced to Eva’s room, concern in his eyes. He heard Eva had recently consumed a sort of plant that was poisonous to humans. He raced into his room, bumping into someone, he gave a quick sorry but still ran to the love of his life’s room. 

Time was essential, if he hurried he would be able to find a cure. He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

Fortunately, he made it just in time for the poison to not reach her system. He sighed in relief, as he looked at her. 

But then he stopped, as he looked at her, her eyes glazed with desire, her mouth panting, as she gave him a look of complete arousal.

He immediately hardened at the sight, only to curse himself. No, he couldn’t do that to her, he couldn’t take advantage of her, but the face she was making was so sexy...

He stopped at the realization, she was aroused, he looked at her drink. Himeta Juice, he instantly guessed the type of poisonous plant she ate, and that she already took in a cure. He also guessed what else was in the drink, and why she was feeling so aroused. 

An aphrodisiac and a powerful one was mixed in her drink. He stopped as he soon realized she was dangerously close to him right now and that she somehow dragged him on to the bed. Well, it was no mystery how she dragged him to the bed. It was because a part of him wanted this, he really wanted this and his body was reacting to his desires.

And without warning, she pounced at him, pushing him to the bed as she kissed his neck. Her lips leaving a searing feel on his skin. But the searing was pleasurable... But he knew he couldn’t give in to this pleasure, gently he tried to push her off, but she wouldn’t budge, she kept on kissing his neck, as her hand took in his head, and then kissed his lips. Her tongue begged for entrance as she deepened their kiss. She then began to undress him, as he tried to fight back, but unfortunately some sort of scent prevented him, made him want to give in to those desires, he gasped as she slid her tongue down his torso, her hands following, as she slid her tongue up and down, up and down his chest. She then bit a part of it, making him moan, and growl as she breathed on his chest. She smirked as he squirmed. A part of him, a really big part of him wanted to pin her down and began to touch her, to tease her to make her feel the pleasure he was feeling, but the rational part told him she was just drugged, and not doing this willingly. That small rational part prevailed, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t for long as he felt his pants loosen enough to show his manhood. ”Aikka, you’re so... Big.” He heard Eva gasp, despite knowing she was drugged he couldn’t help but smirk at that. He knew by now that by earth standards Nourasian males were... Well-endowed. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt her fingers touch the tip of his manhood, lightly ever so lightly. A soft type of torture. She smirked at his growl as her finger for awhile just teased the tip of his manhood. It was getting really hard to resist pouncing on her. And then her fingers began to explore the rest of his manhood. He moaned at this, she gave a mischievous smirk, that to him right now, was so sexy. So damn sexy...

But he’s senses had to prevail, unfortunately for him, his desire was making itself well-known as Eva simply whispered in his ear, ”You like this don’t you?”

She wasn’t wrong, it was at that question that he realized what type of aphrodisiac she took. It was then he gasped as he struggled to keep on thinking, her mouth, her sweet little mouth simply took his manhood in, at first kissing the tip. Then licking the tip, then she began to kiss the rest of his man part, then lick and that’s when she took him all over, he struggled to think, for the drug was going to make him do something he’d regret, it was then he pushed her away as she was about to kiss him again, as he yelled at her ”Stop” and chanted ”Mila-lo-so.” It was a spell to cure one of the Alimina aphrodisiac, the one he was sure Eva ingested. It was then Eva realized what she had done and looked at him with horror. She stepped back as she bit her lip, ready to apologize, but no sound came out. She simply stared at him, naked from the torso, his Manhood sticking, she blushed in shame as she turned around, refusing to look at him. He quickly tied his pants them came over to her and pulled her close for a hug. ”Hey, it’s ok.” 

”It’s ok.” 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, ”No it’s not I-” 

”You weren’t yourself.” He tried to assure her, but so far it didn’t help, for she cried, again and again, tears filling her eyes.” he sighed as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, little comforts as he held her close. She wasn’t forgiving herself, and she tried to squirm from his grip, but he was unrelenting as he refused to let her go. Finally, she stopped, probably too exhausted to even fight back anymore. The guilt must have worn her out, as she seemed to fall deeply into sleep, her breathing slowed as he watched her sleeping form.

Her face streaked with tears, her sweet mouth in a frown as worry etched her beautiful face. He sighed as he simply stroked her hair and watched her breast heave and ho. Up and down up and down... As he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and as he saw her face calm down into a sweet serene smile, he carefully laid her down and tucked her in. Placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Forgetting to put on his top, fortunately, no noble or royal of Nourasia was currently in the palace except for Taliana, Aikka and Shusuki, though a few maids began to faint and have nosebleeds upon seeing Aikka’s perfect body. 

But he wasn’t paying attention to them. He had one target in mind, and when he found him, he came over to Shusuki, and punched square in the face, hard.

Shusuki fell down hard as he sent curses at Aikka. “What the hell was that for, Aikka looked at his cousin with contempt. “For hurting Eva. You put that aphrodisiac in her system on purpose didn’t you?” Shusuki’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? I would never hurt her.” 

Aikka growled at that. But Shusuki looked him dead in the eye. “I love her.” At that Aikka froze, “Excuse me?” Shusuki looked him square in the eye. “I’m in love with Eva.” Aikka growled as he punched him again, a white hot rage filling his mind as the taste of bile seemed to fill his mouth at those words. He then turned around, refusing to face his cousin as he said these words to him ”If you ever come near Eva again I will kill you.”

”I’d rather die than stay away from her.” Aikka then turned around as he said these. ”I won't show you mercy this time if you get anywhere near her.” then he left to Eva’s chambers, to make sure she was ok. When he opened the door, at the sight of her, he froze.

Her ruby eyes were glazed with desire as she looked him, her mouth was panting. He then took one good look at her and instantly knew the aphrodisiac used on her. The Aphrodite fruit. And there was only one way to remove the effects of that aphrodisiac. But it would take months weeks. Unless he..., He knew she would hate, despise him even but it was rather that or leave her a horny mess for months making her susceptible to rape... He growled at the thought he wouldn’t let that happen to her, so without further ado, he came over to her, and took off her dress.


	22. Chapter 22

Aikka’s POV

He looked at her, knowing he wanted to take things slowly so that she at the very least she would feel pleasure with what he was doing. He gave a wry smile, here he was going to Be able to touch the woman he loved, he might even be able to make love to her, but he felt a burning sense of disgust with himself. Of self-hatred. Why? Because he was going to hurt the woman he loved, he was going to make her feel like garbage. Violate her, make her hate him, for the only way to get rid of the effects of the Aphrodite fruit was to have her target give her an orgasm. To make her feel an undeniable pleasure by the first person she saw as soon as the fruit had began its effect. He sighed, feeling that self-hatred of himself grow. 

But he studied her knowing full well he might never be able to do so again. And what he saw filled him with awe. Her skin was so soft and inviting. Smooth and pale and flawless, her flat toned belly, her gazelle-like legs, her breast round, and firm and so soft looking. And her womanhood, so desirable. He looked at her face, her raven hair spread as her ruby eyes were hazy with desire, her little mouth panting as her tongue stuck out. The sight of her like this, naked in all her natural beauty and so aroused made him harden. He looked at her again, ”so beautiful he murmured. 

”Aikka....” she panted he stopped as he was about to dip his head down to kiss her neck. She looked at him and he could see the slight guilt in her eyes. He looked at her in shock, as he soon realized the Aphrodite fruit hadn’t gotten its way fully into her system.

she looked at him for a moment before pushing him away. She then noticed she was naked, and he guessed it the list in his eyes. The desire, she stepped back for a moment looking at him with utter fear. ”Eva...”

He was silent for a moment before he just spat the words out, harsher than he intended. 

”There was an aphrodisiac in your drink.”

She looked at him, shocked for a moment before a sort of realization hit her. 

Eva’s POV

Had she? It was possible she had forced herself onto Aikka. But what about the desire in his eyes. She shook her head, it was probably her imagination. There was no way he would feel desire for her, after all, she remembered what he said. That he would never love her, that she was no prize. She couldn’t blame him, after all, it was true she was too abrasive, she was too temperamental and she was too much of a tomboy to ever be loved. But that didn’t mean that those words didn’t hurt, that they didn’t crush her heart. If anyone else had said it she wouldn’t care, but the man she had loved and still loved had said those words to her, and though they were alright now if he found out what she had known, he’d hate her again. The thought coupled with the pain of his words before hurt so much that she couldn’t stop the tears dripping down her cheeks. Trickling down her skin.

Aikka’s POV

He felt a surge of panic as he saw her tears. Quickly he cupped her cheek, trying to catch her tears. He didn't know what to say as he watched her cry. She bit her lips trying to hold her voice back, but a sob escaped her lips, he wanted to silence her with a kiss. But he was afraid at how she’d react. All he could do, all he could now think of doing was to hold her close and comfort her. But she wouldn’t let him, as she struggled against his grip. He tried to whisper soothing words to her but her cries of anguish drowned him out. He sighed. Did she hate him, did he lose her trust. A sick feeling entered his stomach as his heart felt like it was being squeezed harshly. 

He felt like he deserved that hatred, that distrust after all he had hurt her, he had let her be raped he, and to make matters worse he had almost raped her, even though it was the only way, or at least the only known way to get rid of the effects of the Aphrodite fruit. The only other way is if the drinker was in...

He felt his heart clench in pain as he simply now held her closer, in a way that was utterly possessive and full of jealousy, he held her close unwilling to let go. The Aphrodite fruit only wouldn’t work if the drinker was already in love with someone. That would mean some lucky bitch or bastard already had Eva’s heart. Already could hold her close and never let go. To be able to have that smile that if directed at him would make him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

He felt tears drip down her cheeks as she stiffened and then stopped struggling sensing his tears. He tried to stop but the thought of her being in love with someone else just hurt too much. Suddenly he stopped as he saw something. A memory in her mind. He stopped hugging her then gave her a strange look.

She refused to look at him as if instantly knowing that he knew, what she knew. Her eyes closed, she refused to look him in the eye as tears dripped down her cheeks. 

Aikka simply stared at her, but completely understanding her actions before. So that was why she did that, as a memory played in his head...

_he was walking down the hallway, a bouquet of an earth flower, of roses in his arms. The red flowers seemed to fit his lovely Kayano well, he had to admit as their scent filled his nostrils._

_He beamed as he walked towards the love of his life’s chambers, he was going to surprise her. Give her the flowers, which they're red color symbolized love, and that was what he was sure he felt for her, everlasting love._

_To his disappointment she wasn’t at her chambers, he sighed gloomily as he walked ins search of her. When suddenly he bumped into someone._

_that someone was female, if the soft breast his hand slightly felt was any indication, he blushed at the thought as he bends over to apologize and offer his hand. he found himself, Eva. And he looked away as he offered her his hand. She had recently confessed to him, and he felt a strange awkwardness in him for not returning her feelings, but what he felt for Kayano was pure, everlasting and nothing he ever felt before._

_She hesitantly took his hand, as he helped her gain her balance. He couldn’t help but notice her thighs, as she wore a skimpy black dress, he looked away, embarrassed. But he sensed her eyes were at the roses._

_He felt a strange guilt at this, as he simply looked her in the eye. ”Eva, I-"_

_"Maybe, you should move on from Kayano"_

_He looked at her shocked, "Eva, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you, you're just a friend, a very dear friend. And it's Kayano I love, so you're just going to have to accept it, and-"_

_"But what if Kayano doesn't love you?"_

_He froze, never expecting her to say those words, "Excuse me?" He began to see red at that statement, his hands clenched his teeth grit as he looked her in the eye, utter rage in them. "What did you say?"_

_She looked at him, fear in her eyes as she took a step back utter confusion in them. He felt a strange sense of anger as mentally he dared her to say it again. "What the fuck did you say?"_

_She took a step back fear in her eyes, But bravely she told him "I don't think Kayano loves you." He began to see red as he raised his hand and slapped her right in the face, her she held her stared cheek in shock, as she looked at him in scared confusion._

_"If you ever make that suggestion again I swear I-" He didn't even finish that sentence as he walked away. "Aikka Wait!" But he did stop as he walked away from the bitch who dared to say that his love was unrequited, that the woman he loved didn't love him back. He didn't see her for several days and when he did see her again it was when he saw his fiancee dead, and Eva holding a knife._

He sighed in instant understanding, she was trying to spare him the heartbreak. He simply cupped her cheek, but she flinched away fear in them, fear in what he'll do to her, he felt a strange sense of hurt in that, so he simply looked at her in hurt. He sighed as he a deafening silence filled the room until she finally decided to talk. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her shocked, "Sorry for what?" 

"I should have told you." He sighed, "In my state of mind, I wouldn't believe you. So it's not your fault." She looked at him, and he thought there was going to be another deafening silence when she said: "You know Aikka you're very confusing." Instead, there was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry what?" She looked at him "Because you're keeping secrets." 

He looked at her, "How'd you-"

"You have that I'm keeping secrets look on you." He gave her a look before laughing."

She simply pouted. That made him laugh harder until she finally broke into giggles when their laughter ended she gave off a beautiful smile as she took his hand and said,  "please promise me, no more secrets, He smiled as he simply nodded. "Fine no more secrets." 'Except one.'

She smiled at that, and that's when an elderly woman came barging through the door to find him and Eva sitting her bed. She gave a blank look seeing Eva nearly naked. Eva shook as she quickly put on her nightgown, 'Grandmother what are you-"

"You're father's too busy to come to pick you up right now, so I had to instead." She looked surprised and shaken at that. "Too busy, too busy why would he-"

"He's on a date.' At those words Eva simply walked out and ran, forgetting she was on her nightgown leaving him alone with the woman that was her grandmother." The woman looked at him with scorn then walked away.

"Li-Feng's Pov

The brat had walked half dressed, really she thought her son's good sense had passed on to that girl. Seems like she inherited her mother's whore genes, She'll need to reprimand the girl later, right now she had bigger issues. as she watched the girl dress (She had by now shooed of the Nourasian male) She couldn't help but think of the scandal. She had learned the Nourasian was the prince, the crown prince at that, and well... The way that prince looked at the brat. She sighed the girl was like her whore of a mother, always seducing money and royalty. She sighed she needed to fix this, fix this right now. No matter who got hurt. So Li-Feng picked up her phone and made a phone call. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Eva's Pov

Her grandmother hated her, that much was obvious. Saw her as an unwanted bastard child that ruined her father's life, she made that clear every time she saw her, so when Li-Feng Wei offered to fix her hair help her with her clothes, Eva couldn't help but fear a hint of suspicion in her heart. But she was a girl who wanted her family complete, who wanted to believe with all her heart that her grandmother could love her, that she'd accept her and her mother Maya. So in truth, Eva let her. Sitting still as she listened to her grandmother hum a sweet song. It was a Chinese ballad she believed or a lullaby. She didn't know.

 "You know, I used to do this with my children, your father Don would always squirm when he was younger, and he soon outgrew this, it was your aunt Li-Hua that's hair I could always comb. I always felt happiest combing my children's hair, made me feel like a mother."

Eva looked at her grandmother in shocked. Her father had siblings? "The look in Li-Feng Wei's eyes told her she was telling the truth there was a hint of a sad type of reminiscence in them. As if remembering a memory from long ago. A  past that could never come back. Eva knew the feeling too well. The feeling of nostalgic sadness of days gone by. She wanted to know what happened to her but bit her lip not wanting to spoil the moment, but Li-Feng noticed and sighed. "I suppose you're dying to know what happened to her?" Eva wouldn't say a word as Li-Feng simply combed her hair, sadness in her eyes. "She's dead." Eva was silent at that not daring to say a thing. "She died a year ago, from childbirth, the child didn't survive, and the father. Well, he raped her, so he wasn't a choice." Eva was shocked at this and said nothing as Li-Feng squeezed out a pinkish liquid from a small bottle and gently removed the hair dye from the top of her head, took away the highlights leaving her hair it's natural raven black. Eva suspected she'd do this, there were now products created to instantly remove hair-dye without damaging the hair, after all, her grandparents had given her several not bothering to hide their distaste for her or her fashion sense. Eva didn't like the color removal but didn't dare say anything not wanting to ruin the moment. Her grandmother softly hummed as she gently removed the ear piercings from her left ear, and replaced them with an elegant long black amethyst earing, placing the other on her right ear. It seemed her grandmother was trying to remove every semblance of her fashion sense from her. But thankfully left the tattoos she had to honor her mother. Though it would be easy to remove them. She had a feeling her grandmother wanted to remove her tattoos most of all, but still she said nothing, and for that Eva was thankful as she let the woman simply hum and comb her hair again.

"You know I used to love hearing your father play the piano, he'd always play one for me every mother's day and my birthday, my favorite. Mozart's 8th symphony then he'd play a traditional Chinese ballad. I used to love hearing your father play. He'd play the piano for me whenever he could, always wanting to please his parents and grandparents. We thought he was going to be the next Mozart when he was younger. That is until his accident..." Eva was shocked her father never mentioned this, she never mentioned he was a pianist, nor of an accident. "He was trying to stop some thugs from hurting his little sister, but a huge shard of glass ended up in his hand, hitting a nerve. But still, no matter what he played for me, determined to at least be able to play, yet he could never be a professional again. He was 12 when that happened. I suppose around that time racing entered his life." She could feel her grandmother tighten a hand on a lock of hair slightly as she emphasized the last statement with bitterness in his voice. Thankfully due to his accident he could never be a racer." Eva was silent at this taking those words in as she realized why her father, who was actually quite fit when he was younger and getting fitter now never bothered to race, even if he loved it, always watching by the sidelines. It was because of an accident he had, an accident that ruined his hand forever, not ruining it like Rick's life was ruined forever, but ruining it enough to never actually be able to race. That must have been so painful for her father, as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the thought of her father's pain. Li-Feng must have noticed this. as she said, "You know, you're a lot more filial then you let out." Eva said nothing as she simply let the woman continue to comb her hair.

"Just like you're father, so loyal, so well-behaved so...." Li-Feng had a smile on her face as she said those things only for her to stop. "Until that Maya crossed her path, and then..." That's when Li-Feng again pulled a lock of her hair as she flinched in pain. "That dirty whore.." 

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" It was then Li-Feng noticed her as she gave her a cold look, one look that stated that to her she was nothing more than a bastard child. "Eva flinched away from that look. Only for Li-Feng to smirk at this as she again smiled, "now isn't this dress pretty?

It was a mini-dress dress that was completely white and Eva looked at the dress and frowned. It was a classy dress but it wasn't to her taste, it wasn't her. It told her that her grandmother would never accept her for herself. Eva looked at herself wearing the dress and she wanted to cry. But her grandmother smiled, "One more thing, and she placed a white headband on her head. "There now you look perfect." There was a warm smile on her and Eva tried to fake a smile but her heart wasn't in it. But as she thought she warmth in the old woman's eyes she was able to give sort of genuine smile. Only for that smile to turn to a frown as she saw a young man, waiting for her. his red hair and those brown eyes, the eyes that had tricked her once saw her. He looked at her as those eyes lit up to a joyous smile. "Eva!" She froze. Yamato Yamagashi, the eldest son and heir of the Yamagashi clan. An old flame that had let her down. "What are you doing here?" Yamato gave a confused frown at that. "Didn't your grandmother tell you, "I'm to be your date tonight, we're invited to Jacob Aileen's art show." She looked at her grandmother in confusion, as the old woman simply gave a bored look, and then told her. "Eva I hope you and Yamato do get along, and I hope you get to enjoy each other's company, you two might get engaged after all." So that was why her grandmother was being so nice to her. "But what about Jacob?" 

Li-Feng smiled before again giving the girl a cold look. "I canceled the engagement, telling them that you would no longer be their son's beard." So she revealed them. Eva wanted to cry out, but no words escaped her lips. She was in too much shock, and dread at meeting the Aileen's. She tried to call them. But received nothing but voicemail.

 

Julianna's Pov

She sighed as her phone rang. Now at the most importune times. When they had just sent their son to a church, to ensure he learned the error of his ways, to ensure that the sin would be expelled from him. But she might as well answer it, only for her green orbs to turn cold upon finding who it was. She began to shake, wanting to scream at the girl only for her to calm down and tell herself to confront the witch who fooled them that their son was on the right path at the party. Yes, she would reveal what sort of witch she was to them. She hangs up the phone as her husband asked: "Who was it?" "No one we should know." And at her cold eyes, her husband instantly knew who it was and his eyes hardened. 

When they spotted the girl at the party, her escort being a handsome young man, with red hair and brown eyes, they couldn't control themselves as they went in to confront her. They ignored the fact the girl was looking around nervously. They were so angry they didn't see the worry in her eyes nor the shame and guilt in them they only knew she had tricked them. Let their son continues his heinous ways, so Aileen came over to the girl and slapped her. The girl placed a hand at her red cheek and looked at her in shock.

"Treacherous bitch!" She screamed and the girl's red orbs turned to one of hurt, a day ago, Julianna would have tried to comfort the girl upon seeing the pain in her eyes but now she was filled with so much rage and betrayal that right now, right here and now she hated the girl. The girl then tried to speak only for her to slap the girl again and again until a Nourasian came and took her hand away. And the girl's date took the girl in his arms. 

 "Whore! You tricked us, we trusted you, I believed you, I can't believe I actually saw you as a daughter!" The girl was silent for a moment, as she could have sworn utter hurt was contorted on her beautiful face. But she refused to believe it. She continued to scream profanities at the girl until the Nourasian, said: "I think it's time for you to get out." And She and her husband were rudely kicked out of her own son's art show. She fumed, it was all because of that bitch. 

Aikka's POV

He saw the tear's in her eyes and his heart clenched, as he begins to walk over to her, seeing her worried face. he was about to say something when suddenly he feels woozy and feels himself slowly losing consciousness as Eva screams his name. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope I don't offend anyone by wrapping up Jacob's and Shizuki's story, so quickly it's just that I intended to have them be major characters but soon Aikka's rival came along and so did Taliana, and I don't know what to do with them. Please tell me if I've offended by wrapping up their story so soon and if this chapter is offensive. If not please tell me, because I want to make this heartwarming and a happy ending for Shusuki and Jacob. It's just that I don't know what to do with these two characters anymore but I don't want their story unfinished. So this chapter is to wrap up their story, but If possible I hope that I can still incorporate them in my story. Also, I hope this chapter doesn't feel too short. I'm hoping no one will be offended. Again I am so sorry for anyone who takes offense for ending Jacob and Shusuki's story arc so soon.

Jacob's Pov

He felt an emptiness at this conversion therapy, a sort of shame in who he was. A sort of self-loathing yet he also felt a sense of betrayal. He couldn't help but feel that God hated him for being gay, after hearing this preacher speak out the sin of loving a man that way. Of loving the way a man should love a woman. This gay conversion therapy kept on showing video after video of how wrong it was to love a man. He had to attend mass after mass of going to hell, of hearing how his soul would go to hell if he didn't repent.

His parents visited but he didn't want to see them, but he was forced to see them as they looked at him, at first hope then disgust, then a firm sort of stubbornness as they told him, or more likely told themselves "We'll fix you, don't worry the sin will be removed from your body. You'll come home soon for god will show you the error of your ways." He wanted nothing more than to cry in front of them, cry tears of frustration, but he couldn't do that, they might see it as tears of shame and repentance. Well, it was tears of shame, but not repentance He wanted to cry because he felt ashamed of who he was or more exactly of being born their son. Of being born to a couple who would never accept him. But in fear of fear he knew he would feel ashamed of being gay if it wasn't for Shusuki the love of his life. So he endured this, in hopes that Shusuki would be out there looking for him, trying to find him, being loyal to him. But each time they medicated him, each night he lay there each day that passed a gnawing fear lay in his heart, what if Shusuki was unfaithful to him? If that was the case he knew he would break, he would lose all hope, lose his will to live, for Shusuki was the one light he had in this hell hole. In this hell of a life. He hoped with all his heart that Shusuki would be there and be waiting, be faithful and love him as much as he loved him. But at times Jacob felt a strange sort of suspicion, a strange sort of fear that Shusuki was cheating on him. He didn't know, what if he lay therein this hell hole while Shusuki was in the arms of another. Those thoughts hurt the worst.

Shusuki's Pov

He sighed as again he failed to find the location of this church or place called "The way of the lord." He hoped that these was the right place, or at the very least that he got the name right. If not he would have hundreds of more places to search. He sighed as he remembered the day he couldn't found Jacob at home, of learning of his fate. 

_He was standing there excited waiting in front of the large mansion, flowers for the mother in hand, a novel of Nourasian history to impress the father. He hoped to make a good impression on Jacob's parents, even though he knew they would approve of their son's sexuality, Even though he knew that they would kill any chance of seeing each other if they found out. They were still Jacob's parents and therefore still important to the man he loved. So when they called to meet him he was ecstatic. He wore his best casual earthen clothes. A blue sweater with dark blue jeans. And off he went, He had hoped to be able to make a good impression to have Jacob see that he was willing to have a relationship with the parents, so imagine his surprise when Jacob's mother Julianna looked at him with utter coldness in her emerald eyes. As she let him enter as Richar Aileen was there with a bat. Shusuki was confused as he gave the woman the glowers only for her to barely pick them up by her two fingers letting the bouquet fall to the ground in distaste. She then promptly stepped on the flowers. Then crush them with her feet. Shusuki looked at the flowers in confusion only for Richard Aileen to ask him a question that made him freeze._

_"Are you the bastard that has been leading our son to sin?" Shusuki looked at them, and was about to deny it when "Li-Feng Wei told us everything."_

_He looked confused never having heard of this Li-Feng before. "She's the grandmother of the bitch that has been fooling us. mAking us believe that our son was following the way of the lord, making us think that she was leading him to the light. Instead, that bitch was tricking us, hiding the fact that our son was dallying with the devil. committing a life of sin."_

_Shusuki was about to say something, tell him that whatever Jacob and he were doing it was no sin. But that fell on deaf ears as Richard simply came over to him, and tried to hit him with a baseball bat. Shusuki being a Nourasian knight easily dodged it, but was unable to dodge the mother hitting him with a metal bar. He felt blood drip from his mouth but again now knowing who were his two opponents he dodged their attacks. But as he took their weapons they screamed at him "Go ahead! Hit us, show us how right we were about the sin of your kind." Then Shusuki stopped only for them to look at him and smirked, "At least we know Once Jacob's back we have led him to the way of salvation. He looked at them strangely before asking "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_They simply smiled, "We have taken him to a place that will cleanse him of his sins, of the sin he is carrying. There he will learn the way of god." A sickening feeling hit him as he began to realize that they were doing something horrible to Jacob. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" But they continued to laugh at his face Mocking him. Telling him that Jacob will learn the way of the lord while he burns in hell. He was beginning to see red and grow so angry that he clenched so hard at the objects in his hand they broke. The couple looked at him in shock, before they began to tremble._

_Shusuki looked at them utter hatred in his eyes. It was then he realized he could never get along with Jacob's parents never get through to them. Nor ever like them. Not after what they did, not after he saw the ugliness in them. He felt anger and hatred towards them, anger for what they did to Jacob. What they did he didn't know but he had a feeling it was something no one should ever have to endure. He knew that if he didn't leave now he would kill Jacob's parents then and there, but he also knew doing so would cause Jacob agony, so he left them. He left that house right then and there and promised himself that neither he nor Jacob would ever step into that house ever again._

_It was a few days later that he saw her. Eva Wei. And suddenly he began to see red. Unable to control himself he walked towards the girl and grasped her neck squeezing the air out of her with one hand. 'why did you tell? why did you expose us?!"_

_The girl struggled, writhing trying to remove his hand from her neck, but of course, he was far stronger than her. He watched as that beautiful doll-like face contorted to one of anguish and pain as realization on what he was talking about hit her.  "If something happens to Jacob I swear I will kill you bitch!" The girl stopped fighting as she looked at him, the anguish in her eyes clear. He felt himself see red. "If your grandmother hadn't-"_

_Suddenly he found himself thrown off her, by an unknown assailant. It was then he was about to attack only to find himself face to face with Prince Aikka. He was silent for a moment as the prince looked at him, utter fury in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He panted as he felt his breathing pulse. The prince was helping the girl up a look of rage in his eyes as the girl held her neck and struggled to breathe. The prince then looked at him, a look that stated he was ready to kill him. But before the prince stepped any further the girl stopped him._

_"Aikka, I'm ok, and besides... He's worried about Jacob."_

_He grits his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare say his name!" She looked at him for a moment before saying, "I didn't know my grandmother would tell, I thought she would keep it a secret."_

_He looked at her, confusion then a sort of bitter realization hit him. It was naive to think that they could keep up this facade forever, to think that they all three could live peacefully together. That all three of them could be happy together, Eva pretending to be his beard and their little sister, while Jacob and he would be lovers. In truth part of his rage was because of betrayal. He felt betrayed that the girl, who he was beginning to trust would betray them. But in truth even if Eva didn't betray them, he knew in his heart that there were other factors. The grandmother was one of those factors._

_"Tell me, what's happened to him!" She looked at him utter worry in her eyes, utter worry that made him realize that she could always be trusted. "I don't know myself."_

_Eva gave him that worried look, "All I know is that they placed him somewhere they believe to remove his sin." The girl was silent for a moment. "Conversion therapy." She then said. He looked at her "What the hell is that." She looked at him as she explained: "It's this belief that you can change a person from homosexual to heterosexual."_

_He looked at her harshly, "No one can ever do that!"_

_"I know it's both unnecessary and cruel." He nodded, She then said, "I don't know where they placed him, but I know for sure it's a gay conversion camp. We have to find him." He looked at her, as she placed her hand in his, "We have to find him before he falls into depression or worse take his own life."_

_He nodded, "Any ideas where to look?"_

_"The closest camps I heard Mrs. Aileen-" His eyes hardened at that name. "Say was The way of the lord and freedom of sin. " I don't know where they are though. He looked at her. with a serious expression in his eyes. "We have to free him. She nodded at that._

And so here he was trying to look out the window in hopes of finding Jacob. It was then he found him, there tears in his eyes, until he spotted him. He placed a hand on his mouth to Shh him as he mentally told him 'Where can we meet.'

Jacob who by now had gotten used to this mind link, seeing as they used it several times said 'At the garden, out guards usually watch bingo at night and as long as I don't walk outside those gates they won't know.' Shusuki nodded. Waiting for nightfall to come.

And when it came he runs towards Jacob, placed him in his arms and kissed him. A long and passionate kiss. As Jacob wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back with intensity and need. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too my love."

He looked at Jacob's scars and his eyes hardened. "What did they do to you?" Jacob gave a sad smile "nothing I can't handle."

"We have to get you out." Jacob was about to say something but Shusuki shssed him by saying "I know a teleportation spell, it'll take us to Nourasia. Jacob nodded unsure, but Shusuki took Jacob by the hand and squeezed it. "We'll be ok, I'll come for you at this garden, at night." Jacob nodded.

Jacob's Pov

He sighed, ready for his next torture in a way to 'exorcize the demon of homosexuality away from him.' He was ready, he just had to endure this one more time and he would be free. Shusuki was waiting for him in the garden after all. But as they tied him down the chair he felt himself lose consciousness and begin to see a bright light as the electricity hit him.

Julianna Aileen's Pov

She felt her heart begin to break as she heard the words "Your son's unconscious, he hasn't been awake for a couple of hours now, we think he may die." As soon as she and her husband heard those words They rushed to the way of the lord speeding through the road. And then and there they find that damn nourasian sinner waiting in the garden. She couldn't control herself as she lunged. He dodged her attack as she screamed at him "Are you satisfied now?!" My son could die, and it's all because of you." 

The Nourasian looked at her before worry then became clear in his eyes. "What happened to Jacob?"

"Don't you dare say my baby's name, because of you the lord deemed it worthy to take his life and my baby is probably burning in hell!"

At this, she could see rage in the Nourasian's eye. "Whatever happens to Jacob. it's because of you! Because you wouldn't accept him!"

"No we were trying to save his soul, and because of you he's dying!" She raged "After all what other reason could he be unconscious for so long?!"

She soon learned he was electrocuted. She looked at them, harshly as she asked: "Who gave you permission to electrocute my son?!" They looked at her and said "You two did" Richard and her denied this saying they were about to call the cops when they showed them their signatures. It was then Aileen and her husband begin to question their thinking and so they did the only thing they saw as right and prayed to the lord. Aileen didn't know what she was thinking when she held Richard's hand and said. "We promise we'll accept him loving men." But that seemed to be what the Lord wanted for he brought Jacob back to them.

Jacob's Pov

He began to hear a voice say," Jacob, it's time to come back. "

"Come back where?" 

"To the land of the living of course."

"Who are you?"

"someone who's watching over you."

"What are you."

"Someone who knows that you won't burn in hell for loving men. For it doesn't matter what your love is, the fear of loving the same gender is something humans have foolishly made up and has caused great pain and suffering. you need to come back to the land of the living to teach your mother and father the error of their ways."

And that was when he heard his parents' voices say "We promise we'll accept him loving men." And that's when he woke up on the altar. Shusuki holding his hand tears in his eyes. As his parents ran towards him. "Jacob my baby!" And so his mother hugged him as his father also hugged him. And without further ado they said. "We're sorry."

Shusuki eyes were still cold as he was about to say something but Jacob stopped him. As his mother continued "The Lord has shown us the error of our ways, and while we can't promise we will ever be able to 100% accept you and Shusuki, we promise we'll try. We'll try to change." At this, Jacob felt tears in his eyes as he hugged his parents. The fact that they, the most homophobic people he knew could say that was a start.

That next day he was discharged from the camp and there was Shusuki waiting for him flowers in hand. He ran over to him, and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

Eva's Pov

She looked at him, worry in her eyes as she watched him breathe in and out, the doctor said he was just suffering from exhaustion. How she could only guess, but she had a strong inkling he had overworked himself with this art show. she sighed he had obviously been working hard to make this show a success. Why she could only guess, maybe it was to make it up to Jacob, who she didn't know the whereabouts of. She bit her lip in worry, wondering if her friend was ok. A moaning had interrupted her thoughts and she quickly shifted her attention to the unconscious male, who slowly began to regain consciousness. 

She smiled "Aikka!" She cried, "I'm so glad you're ok, I-" She stopped talking upon realizing there was a strange gleam in his eye. A strange sort of look that screamed he had a desire, something that he had been hoping to conquer. And that gleam she felt was directed at her."Aikka, what are-" But before she could even finish that sentence she felt him touch her lips. She jolted obviously shocked as he began to trace the star in her cheek, delineating it with soft gentleness. Her beautiful face had a confused look in it as she felt her heart began to beat hard. But she didn't move away letting him touch her like this. she didn't know why, well she knew why she was comfortable with his touch, she loved him after all. But why was he touching her with such gentleness? Why was he looking at her with such desire, her face then turned to one of sadness as she told herself not to get her hopes up. She remembered what he told her after all. She was too unfeminine, too abrasive, too masculine, too short-tempered for him to fall in love with. But that look in his eyes had given her so much hope. But again she couldn't get her hopes up, she was about to move away when she felt his hand move to the nape of her neck. She froze. "Aikka?" She asked in confusion, only for that look that gave her so much hope to come back. And slowly ever so gently he moved her head next to his, their lips were soon barely touching, and before she could cry out in confusion or understand what was going to happen, he kissed her in the lips. Ever so gently, with such gentleness, it was as if he was afraid she would break. Eva felt a sort warm rumble in her stomach, and before she could stop herself, she began to kiss him back, as he slowly deepened the kiss, slowly opening her mouth until their tounges touched. She felt her insides melt, and before she could do anything he grabbed her and flipped her to the bed.

She cried out in surprise only for him to continue kissing her, until again she relaxed, now not caring that he was on top of her. He soon released her lips, and begin to trace butterfly kisses down her neck then up, up and down, up and down, as a moan came to her lips. She could have sworn she felt him smirk at that. It was only when she heard him say, "My princess" Did she realize why he was acting this way. He probably thought she was Kayano, it made sense after all. Why would he love her? She wasn't his type, after all, she felt tears drip down her eyes as he came to look at her, only for him to stop.

Aikka's Pov

He froze at the sight, there was his little earth princess beneath his body, her hair spread out over the pillow her sweet little mouth in a pant, an aroused look on her face that would normally make him harden but there were tears in her eyes. His Eva was crying. He soon got off her, as the arousal slowly faded and she got up. She then looked at him. "Eva I-" She then stopped him. "It's ok Aikka, you were probably imagining Kayano weren't you?"

He froze, "Why would you think that?"

She looked at him confused, "You love her don't you?"

"Eva I-"

"Besides I'm probably not your type. You probably would never feel that way about me."

He looked at her, ever so gently as he asked: "Why would you think that?" She gave him a look of confusion as she simply said: "Because you told me." His heart sank as she continued on "Besides you're right, I'm too masculine, I'm too abrasive, plus I'm stubborn and short-tempered, what guy would ever be interested in me. You're probably not looking for that type of girl."

Self-loathing filled him as she said this, and as soon as he saw the tears in her eyes he couldn't help himself, he pinned her body, holding her arms above her head as she looked at him confused. "Ai-Aikka?" He looked at her ever so gently, "I'm so sorry I said that." 'It's ok, it's" Whatever she was going to say was lost in her throat, as he kissed her cheek. Her starred cheek, the one he had slapped twice. He kept on kissing that cheek, as his hand soon went to a thigh. He could feel her breath hitch as he saw her eyes close tightly as she tightly closed her mouth as if to make sure she wouldn't moan. His hand then went to her stomach slowly stroking it covered in her white dress, a hand went to play with her hair, as he simply said "Eva." Her eyes remained stubbornly closed. He sighed at this. "Eva look at me." She hesitantly did, and he could see the shock and surprise in her eyes at the look he was giving her. He was about to go in again, to kiss her passionately when to his annoyance a knocking door interrupted them. Both of them turned their heads to the noise, as he could hear a male's voice say "Eva are you here." That was when his earth princess pushed him away as she sat, up trying to fix her hair. "Yes, What is it." 

"Your grandmother is calling for you. "And that was when his earth princess simply pushed him away and said. "Coming." As she got off the bed, she gave him one look and opened the door. There was a handsome young man with red hair and brown eyes who simply gave him a look of suspicion and took his earth princess away from him. She gave him one look, as they left. He was soon left feeling a strange sort of frustration. He sighed at this, as he lay on the bed and placed a hand on his face. "Eva".

Li-Feng's Pov 

HEr eyes hardened, at the sight of her grand-daughter. "What took you so long?" Eva simply flinched at her cold look, and said nothing, giving Li-Feng some suspicion as to what had happened. "I see she simply said, and would say no more. "She gave a sigh as she simply said, "We're going home." 

Yamato simply placed a jacket on Eva's shoulder as he carried her away, but not before giving a suspicious glare at the prince's room. Li-Feng did the same. She would need to convince her son to ban his daughter from seeing this prince. The Wei family could not afford this scandal after all. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This means their speaking Chinese  
> ** This means their speaking Nourasian  
> *** This means Japanese  
> 

Eva's Pov

She stopped as a quiet rumbling reached her ears and the sound of thunder and rain screamed loudly at the roof. The Nourasian's sighed as they simply asked for rooms in the palace or if possible if they could go to their country houses, Fully knowing that they couldn't fly off in this weather. Her grandmother came to a nearby Nourasian asked when their flight was ready.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but with this weather, it's too dangerous to come flying to another region, much less fly to another planet."

Her grandmother gave an incredulous look 'It's just thunder!" The Nourasian sighed, obviously expecting this. "You should know, that Nourasian thunder is not the same as Earth Thunder, it's far more dangerous." That shut her grandmother up as she placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Great just great." She mumbled only for her to regain composure and simply asked 'Where will our rooms be." The nourasian simply nodded and said, "It will be decided." The Nourasian then turned to look at her great surprise in his eyes, as if simply recognizing her. "Lady Eva! I didn't know you were still here, come I'll escort you to your room." 

At this Li-Feng eye's hardened. "She is well known here is she not." The Nourasian Mr.Gaku simply turned around in surprise. "You two know each other?" He asked. Li-Feng gave a tight smile. As he turned to look at her. Eva nodded. As she simply said, "She's my grandmother."

"Paternal," Li-Feng said, a tight smile on her lips. Gaku simply nodded. "Well, if you don't mind I think I'll take lady Eva to her rooms." Her grandmother looked like she was about to say something, but then stopped and simply shook her head. "Ok, I see."

Eva was then taken to her rooms, also known as the rooms assigned to her when she visited. She sighed, it was a nice room, a pleasant room, she smiled as she saw the flowers prepared for her, their reddish-pink her favorite hue, she smiled as she took in the scent. It was the Nourasian equivalent of cherry blossoms, the scent was stronger though and it intoxicated her. She sighed smiling. "Do you like them?" She flinched utterly surprise as she turned around to find Aikka in her room. he was there in a simple silk shirt wearing loose pants. She nodded, in discomfort remembering what happened a few moments ago, where he would kiss her cheek as his hand trailed up and down her thigh, up and down, up and down... He gave her a strange look and she cursed herself realizing how aroused she must look. He looked at her for a moment before going up to her. He cupped her starred cheek, she flinched and was about to move away when his other hand held her by the waist. "Aikka what are you-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as he kissed her ever so gently, ever so passionately that she felt her knees melt. He stopped it a few seconds later as she panted, utterly aroused only for him to kiss her again when her mouth was open. His tongue explored her mouth, and soon ever so gently touched her tongue. His tongue just touched hers, as if asking permission to go deeper, she didn't know what to do, what to say, but her worries soon just faded away as she placed her arms on his neck and deepened the kiss, soon dancing with his tongue. They were like this, for 3 then 4 then 5 minutes the kiss ended in 10 minutes as she panted from this makeout session. "Earth princess." She looked at him at that nickname as he simply smiled warmly at her.

"See, I know it was you I was making out with." She looked at him a bit confused. "Earlier you thought I was imagining Kayano when I kissed you." 

She looked at him surprised, as she blushed, then tried to shake away the belief so she wouldn't get her hopes up, only for him to go up to her and kiss her. "Eva." He would say after every kiss. Then kiss her again. "Eva."He kept at it until her legs eventually began to feel like rubber as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She looked at him, utterly confused. Only for him to cup her cheek. "I knew it was you I was kissing." She blushed at this. As he came over to her ear and blew in it as he whispered: "So my earth princess, may I have permission to go further?"

She stopped for a moment and blushed at this as he looked at her, his eyes entirely serious, and she felt her blush grow, as she stared at those Azul blue eyes. "Go further?" She couldn't help but look at him quizzically only for her to cry out in surprise upon feeling his a hand go to her thigh, stroking it up and down. Up and down, up and down... She bit her lip trying to hold back a moan when the door opened, and both Eva and Aikka turned to find a very surprised Nourasian male who simply asked: "**Am I interrupting something?" Aikka gave him an annoyed look and the man simply walked away or more accurately scrambled away like a nervous wreck. "Ai-ka?" She looked at him in utter surprise and shock when he turned to look at her again a gentle smile on his lips when they were interrupted again by a Nourasian maid who simply said. "**I just came to get the blankets." And again the Maid scrambled away, She couldn't help but giggle at Aikka 's sigh, as he got off her, but she was wrong to think he was leaving for he simply locked her room, and then turned to look at her, she looked at him in surprise as he climbed to her bed and tried to get close to her, only for her to scoot back until she reached the wall. He stared at her in surprise and then hurt.

Aikka's Pov

He looked at her for a moment, and realized there was fear in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a bit of hurt at that,'But' he couldn't help but think 'I did cause her pain first, she has every reason not to trust me.' So he shouldn't have been surprised at her decision to move away from him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt or sting. Because it did, big time. He went close to her and tried to cup her face, only for her to flinch at his touch.  He gave her a hurt look, and at this, she seemed to relent, and he didn't know what came over him, but he came over to her and  took her head, and claimed her lips, she seemed surprised at this as she stiffened then struggled to try to stop the kiss, but it was to no avail, held her head still as a hand clasped her waist pulling her close as he continued the sweet kiss. Then suddenly with a boldness that surprised him, he tried to open her mouth, gently. She flinched at this but relented but he could feel her confusion, as he simply held her close and tried to reassure her as his hand begin to play with her hair and his other stroke her waist, she relaxed only to stiffen again as his tongue touched hers. And again he relaxed her as their tongues began to build a tempo, dancing, tangling with each other their saliva's mingling, and as he freed her he looked at her face. Her eyes glazed over with lust and arousal, a slight blush on her cheeks as her sweet little mouth was panting, And at that he pounced at her, pinning her to the bed as she cried out only for him to claim her lips again. This time she seemed ready as her arms encircled his neck, as she eagerly and passionately kissed him back. Truth be told he was surprised at her straightforwardness but in no way was he complaining. He kissed her again harder, as he pressed his body against hers. She slowly pushed him away, and at first, he thought she was asking him to stop, only for him to raise an eyebrow as she literally ripped his shirt off his body and threw off the ground. "Eva what are you-" But he was cut off by her lips on his as again she hungrily kissed him, and her hands begin to explore his torso, relishing his bare skin. His hands begin to caress her waist and just as he was about to remove her dress... 

She pushed him away screaming "Stop!" He looked at her in shock as she panted, haze and arousal feeling from eyes as she looked at him, first out of fear then worry, then shame. She saw his bare torso and looked away, and somehow he had a feeling that her eyes were closed. Was it out of shame, truthfully he didn't know, all he knew now was that he wanted to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him. He tried to comfort her, trying to pull her into his arms with gentle words, but it was to no avail, and just as he was about to give up and leave, he found himself saying the words he was too afraid to say. Too afraid because he thought it would drive her away. "I love you, Eva."

She looked at him for a moment, and for a while all was silent. And Aikka was just about to get off the bed and leave when Eva suddenly came over to him and pounced on him claiming his lips. He opened his eyes in shock but soon wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. Opening her mouth as their tongues clashed, Eva, strangely enough, was more confident this time, more sure as she pulled away from his mouth and look him in the eye and he saw she was smiling. "I love you too Aikka." 

Those four simple words made him feel like the happiest man alive, as he was silent, for a while, and as he saw the worry in her eyes, fearing she had heard wrong, he came over to her and pounced on her pinning her to the bed as he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back hungrily, as their tongues clashed. His hand then went to a thigh, stroking it up and down, up and down... As his other hand slowly went to cup her breast only for her to push him away as she cried out "Stop!" He was taken aback by this as she looked at him Guiltily. "I'm sorry I-" 

But he pulled her close as he simply whispered, "No I'm sorry, I should have known." He then pulled away to look her in the eye "I'll wait until you're ready." She looked at him thankfully. "In the meantime, I guess I'll just have to be content with making out with you a lot." She then blushed at this comment as she glared at him and smacked him in the head. He softly laughed at this.

"So what will we do now?" He asked she looked at him for a moment then smiled. "We could always make out." He was about to happily agree, "But right now will you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" He looked crestfallen at this as she simply laughed and said: "That was for revenge for your lewd comment."

"So we won't be making out."

"We, will."

He perked up at this. "But for now, I want to cuddle. And she then simply came over to him and snuggled against him.

He then kissed her forehead. As he felt her fall asleep as her breathing relaxed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Aikka's Pov

He woke up, to find a beautiful sleeping angel in his arms. A sweet, serene smile on her face, as she cuddled closer to him, he simply petted her hair as he bent down to kiss her starred cheek, the cheek he slapped twice, she opened her eyes as she smiled, ruby eyes delighted as a beautiful smile formed. "So it wasn't a dream." He smiled as he petted her hair, then kissed her cheek, making her blush. "That should be what I should be saying. Eva then looked at him, as she moved closer to kiss him. Her lips conveying a sweet type of joy, a strange feeling of desire and love, and complete trust. Her lips were sweet, delicious even, more delicious than he ever imagined, as he put a hand on the back of her head and then placed another hand on her waist. He kissed back as he flipped them over so he would be on top of her, he felt Eva stiffen at this change of position, only to relax as he deepened the kiss. He wanted this for a long time, and he'd be damned if he ruined it. He knew Eva wasn't ready to do it, though he wanted to so much. To be inside her, to be one with her, he had fantasies about it for the last two years. But, after what she's been through, it was best to take it slow, wait for her to be ready. It was then a certain bit of self-loathing filled him, he let her get raped after all. But as if sensing his self-hatred, Eva wrapped her arms around his neck as she simply deepened their kiss, Her tongue licking his lips briefly, before she pulled away, looking him in the eye, she simply said "Don't you dare pity me, He looked at her stunned as she again looked him in the eye and said, "I don't want you to feel guilty or think about what happened is your fault." 

"But.." She smiled at him before she said, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. "But you trusted me, and I gave you to them. I knew they would torture you and I let them take you." There was silence for a while and Aikka feared he had lost her, he was about to leave when suddenly he felt a tug on his hand, he turned around to look at a smiling Eva, as she looked at him with warmth in her eyes. "Don't leave." She simply said. So he sat down and he was surprised when she suddenly began to kiss his neck. He moaned sweetly at this as her hands begin to explore his torso. "Molly?" She then nipped at his ear, as he gasped, he then growled as he pinned her down she giggled at this, as she then smiled at him, then cupped his cheek. "You're here now that's all that matters, And I know you won't force me to do anything I'm not ready for. "But..." She then placed a finger on his lips as she smiled then looked him in the eye, "I love you Aikka." It was then he felt confident and sure as he dipped his head down then kissed her, ever so gently, ever so slowly, as he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and which she allowed, opening her mouth, as he reached for her tongue. She then moaned ever so softly as he growled in pleasure, his hand than ever so slowly ever so gently, lifted her skirt to reveal her panties, she froze and stiffened, as he let go of her lips and whispered sweet nothings to her ears, as his hand begin to go up and down her thigh, over and over as she moaned. He then claimed her lips sealing them with a kiss. 

Aikka then released her lips to kiss her neck as he heard a sweet moan come from her lips. He was about to bite her when a servant suddenly came in and said "Lady Eva you grandmother is call-" The servant was then silent for a moment as he looked at them for a while. You could have heard a cricket chirp during that time. An awkward silence lasted before the servant then closed the door and said: "I'm sorry for the bother." 

Aikka was about to go again when he felt Eva push him away and say: "I think we should stop now." He was utterly disappointed at this but tried to not to show it. He must have failed because she gave him a look before giving a mischievous smirk and giving him a peck on the lips then whispered to his ear "Next time ok?" It was then Eva said "Come in" And the servant who looked a little afraid now, he must have been giving some dark energy for Eva turned around to give him a look. He stopped sulking.  It was then the servant who was keeping an eye on him then said: "Lady Eva your grandmother is calling for you." His Eva then nodded and left the room. Fixing her hair along the way. The servant and he were left alone. There was an awkward silence before the man said: "Your highness I guess I'll leave you to put your shirt back on." Aikka gave the man the glare, the servant then flinched and left the room. 

Eva's Pov

She tried to comb out her hair and unruffle her dress as best as she could, anything to hide the events that had happened just a moment ago, before she met her grandmother, unfortunately, Eva had no such luck. She was still combing out her hair and unruffling her dress when she heard Li-Feng Wei's voice. "Eva there you are! Where were..." Her grandmother trailed off as she studied the girl, as Eva could see herself in the mirror, her dress ruffled as if someone was trying to remove it just moments ago, her hair a mess like she had been rolling around a bit. 

Her grandmother's eyes looked blank as Eva tried to make up an excuse, only for her grandmother to silence her and say "Did you fall asleep with your clothes on? Eva sighed with relief at the excuse and nodded her head. Her grandmother with still a blank look nodded and as Eva walked past her she heard the old woman mutter: "a whore just like that slut." Eva paused as she then said: "She's not a slut." Li-Feng looked at her, with a bored yet icy stare. "Doesn't matter, we're leaving anyway."And before Eva could hear anything they then heard a rumble of thunder as again the pitter patter of rain filled their ears. A servant came and gave a slight bow as he hastily gave an apology and said: "I'm sorry my ladies, but it seems like you won't be able to leave for a while.

at this, she saw Li-Feng flinch "But what about the transportation?" "The last transportation was taken by the Aileen's saying They didn't want to waste another second being in the same building as the little 'bitch". At this Eva flinched. "The next transportation to Earth won't come until this storm goes away, and from the looks of it, it could take at least 3 months before this storm ceases." 

Li-Feng's Pov

Li-Feng was silent for a moment as she took all this in, she could feel her blood boil, another second here was another second closer to shaming the Wei family because of that slut of a granddaughter she had, she looked at Eva, who she saw flinch. She wanted to smirk, but decorum would not let her, besides what did she have to feel so haughty about? The girl was a slut like her mother, the woman who stole her son, it seems like the little brat inherited her mother's shamelessness in chasing after high-ranking men. Like her son, her poor, naive Don.

She frowned as out of the corner of her eye she saw the Nourasian prince walk up to Eva, his clothes were a mess, she noticed, slightly ruffled, like he had just been making out with someone. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the detail, but the Wei's were known for their meticulous awareness, Her son had it, her husband had it, and of course, as a bride of the Wei family, she had it. Besides she could guess what just happened, she watched as the two interact trying to play innocent, when she heard the words "In the meantime, you should stay here, Earth Princess."

She froze as she saw the girl simply laugh and smack the Prince's shoulder.

Whore.

She was thankful no one else noticed this interaction, or at least no human did, several Nourasians raised an eyebrow at this display of affection, thankfully the humans were too caught up in where they were going to stay.

"Of course I'm staying here." She announced, both the prince and her prostitute of a grand-daughter looked at her in surprise. "I mean a young girl shouldn't be left alone in another strange planet unsupervised, especially, considering the little scenario I saw the last time I came here."

The prince was silent for a moment before answering in a stony voice: "Of course, but Eva's date, can't stay here."

Li-Feng wanted to roll her eyes at this display of Jealousy, but didn't, it wasn't proper after all. "Of course."

'Grandma-"

"I'm only looking out for you, to make sure you don't make any mistake." 'The shames The Wei family.'

She could see Eva's troubled expression. And watched with cold eyes as the Prince led her granddaughter away.


End file.
